A New Beginning
by I-luv-Kish-and-dark
Summary: Kish, Pudding, Tart and Ichigo get stuck in another dimension with only desserts to eat! Will they find a way out, and what will they do if feelings change?KishIch paizak RyouLett PuddTart
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps! This is my first fanfic, so it won't be perfect! If characters seem to be acting outta character, tell me! Also, any advice would work. If you don't like something in my fanfic, tell me why so maybe I can fix it here or in future fanfics! This is an IchigoxKish fanfic, by the way. Here it goes! This takes place a year after they defeated Deep Blue. The aliens came back to try and steel some of the nutrients left on earth to make their planet have enough food.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, why in the world would I write this? I wouldn't. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I wish I did. I got this title from NarutoxAna-ki, so I don't own that, either. Thanx for the title help!

--------------------------------------------

This chapter is to set up the story a bit.

Ichigo Momomiya woke up to a bright, sunny morning. "Yes! I can go for a morning jo- OMG!" she squealed, eyes wide. 'Ryou's gonna kill me!' she thought, as she saw the clock on the side of her bed. In her hurry to get out of bed, she slipped and fell flat on her face! "Aaah! Oh well- this will do!" muttered Ichigo, pulling random clothe out of her dresser and picking a mismatching outfit in her haste to leave. She quickly put her hair up in those famous ribbons she always wears.

She sprinted to work, and when she finally got through the doors, she leaned onto a wall, trying to catch her breath, not noticing all the people that had stared at her.

"Ichigo! They almost made me stop drinking my Tea to replace y- what the!" yelled a shocked Mint. "What?" asked Ichigo, confused. She heard laughing behind her and turned on her heel. "WHAT!" screamed Ichigo. Zakuro walked up to Ichigo. "Did you even look before you put your clothe on? Those things- look horrible together," informed Zakuro. Ichigo turned a light shade of pink before going to put on her cafe uniform. She went to the bathroom to change, and when she looked in the mirror, her mouth fell open. "I left the house like this!" Ichigo was wearing long green pants and a light blue, turtle necked, long sleeved shirt. She shook her head with frustration, quickly changing into her work uniform and walking back out just in time to see Lettuce drop a plate on Pudding, causing her to loose her balance on the unicycle she was riding, fall into Mint, who spilled her Tea on an angry Zakuro. Zakuro glared at Mint, who seemed to recoil.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry, Lady Zakuro!" Mint apologized to her idol. Zakuro simply shook her head to show it was okay before muttering something about having to go get a photo shoot, leaving everyone disheveled.

Finally Ryou showed up. "Ichigo, you're late AGAIN. Get to work," he said. Ichigo sighed at the mess that had just been created, all started because Lettuce dropped a plate. The day continued with Mint sipping Tea and telling Ichigo what to do, Lettuce dropping plates, and Pudding amusing customers.

When work was over, Ichigo realized she would have to change back into her other clothe. She did have an idea, though.

"Ryou!" said Ichigo, in seeing him. "What? Shouldn't you be leaving?" he asked. "No- yes, but- that's not the point! I was wondering if I could wear this home!" explained Ichigo, pointing to her work uniform. "Why? Oh yeah- no," said Ryou, smirking. "What! WHY!" shouted an angry Ichigo. "Because you were late to work!" replied Ryou, an amused look on his face, obviously waiting for Ichigo to explode. He didn't have to wait long...

"WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT I WORKED MY BUTT OFF ALL DAY, AND I THINK THAT MAKES UP FOR IT, YOU CRUEL JERK!" screamed Ichigo, so loud, Keiichiro heard all the way from the basement, and went to see what was going on.

When Ichigo saw Keiichiro, she was slightly relieved. 'He might help' thought Ichigo. "Ryou won't let me wear this home!" she complained. After five minutes of fighting, Ryou finally gave in.

Mean while, Kish was hiding in a tree, watching her with interest. 'Hmm- before I bug you, kitten, let's see if you notice me,' thought Kish with a grin. He almost fell out of the tree and blew his cover when there was ringing coming from Ichigo's pocket. To his surprise, she took out a cell phone (he didn't know it was a cell phone) and started talking to it. With his long ears, he could E's drop very easily.

"Masaya! Ahah... yeah- okay! Tomorrow... at the park...See you then!" exclaimed an excited Ichigo. Kish shook his head. "You may be cheating on me, my kitten, but I know you're mine." 'Now- to see what I can do,' thought Kish.

Ichigo was just a block from her house when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. The pale skin told her who it was. "Kish! Get off me, you perv!" screamed Ichigo, trying to pry his hands off her.

"I missed you, honey," said Kish, switching his grip to Ichigo's arms. "I said to let me go!" screamed Ichigo, trying to kick him, but missing, because he teleported back in front of her. "Why won't you leave me alone!" screamed Ichigo. Kish looked at her as if she was completely dumb. "I thought you knew," said Kish, teleporting behind her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, Ichigo," he whispered into her ear.

Ichigo stopped struggling for a second, but only a second. "No! Let go of me, jerk!" she screamed. Kish teleported a bit farther from her, avoiding her punch. "Fine, Ichigo. But don't worry, because I'll see you again, my kitten!" And with that, Kish disappeared.

Ichigo just stood there for a moment before continuing her walk home. She shook her head. "What ever. At least I'll see Masaya tomorrow," was what Ichigo said before entering her house.

---------------------------------

TG (TokyoGal): Well- how'd you like the first chap? Hope it didn't suck.  
Kish: I wanna kiss Ichigo!  
Ichigo: Get away from me!hits Kish on the head with a book  
Kish: TokyoGal, help me! Ichigo won't stop attacking me!  
TG: Good! You're bad, and need to be punished!  
Ichigo: Please review!  
TG: I want five reviews before I update! I don't want to update if no one likes it!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

TG: I'm back!  
Kish: So am I!  
Masaya: Hey- when am I coming in?  
Kish: Don't make him come in! Kill him!  
TG: hits Kish on head. Stop it! You're scaring Masaya! C'mon, Masaya. Get out of the corner.  
Masaya: What are you talking about? I'm not hiding in the corner!  
Ichigo: What a wimp...  
Kish: Enjoy the story! It's kinda bad, I would know!  
TG: Hits Kish again. You didn't even read it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'm sure we all know that already. I got this title form NarutoxAna-ki. Thank them, because my old title sucked beyond belief.  
T.G. Thanks for telling me my mistakes! This is my first fanfic, and I may not notice them! I'll try making the characters seem more like themselves!

------------------------------------------------

The Disastrous Date

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She set it for 7:00 so she wouldn't be late to work again. She quickly got dressed in matching clothe, put those ribbons in her hair, and all that morning stuff, before running out the door. She had been done in twenty minutes flat.

She took her time walking to the cafe. 'Now Ryou has no reason to yell at me!" she thought happily.

By the time she was at the cafe, there were only fifteen minutes before work starts. When Ryou saw her, she was surprised when he DID have something to yell at her about. "I bet you forgot your uniform at home," said Ryou. (A.N. read last chap!)."Darn it! This is your fault, Ryou!" Only ten minutes until work starts-

All Ichigo could hear as she sprinted to her house was the wind in her ears. She wouldn't be late today. She wanted to be on time for once! Someone else had different plans for her. "Here Kitty Kitty…"

Ichigo was in such a rush, she didn't notice him at all. The second she got to her house, she got her uniform out of her dresser. She stopped to take a deep breath before she started sprinting again. 'I'll kill Ryou if he yells at me for being late!' thought Ichigo, angrily.

Kish was deciding on when he should drop down in front of her. "Well, she's already late, so I guess we could have some fun..." he whispered.

Ichigo was almost to Cafe Mew Mew, when she felt something- excuse me, someONE, grab her from behind. Ichigo tried to turn around, completely angered. There were only two minutes until work starts, and she had almost got to work on time! She didn't have to see who it was to know. " Kish! Let go of me! I don't have time for this!" She meant it literally. Kish teleported a few yards in front of her, a fanged grin on his face. " What? Are you afraid of me, kitten?" taunted Kish. Ichigo glared at him. If looks could kill, Kish would be dead (that would be sad!). "Of course not! Now get out of my way!" screamed Ichigo, before slapping her forehead, realizing she forgot something she could do to stop him. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" shouted Ichigo.

Coincidentally (heh-heh) Keiichiro's computer was broken, so he didn't know she had transformed.

"Ribbon, Strawberry, che- hey!" screamed Ichigo. In the middle of her attack, Kish disappeared, only to reappear behind her. "See you later, kitten," is what Kish whispered into Ichigo's ear before he teleported to his spaceship. Ichigo didn't know that when he said soon, he actually meant it.

'Great! If Ryou even TRIES to yell at m-' her thoughts were cut off when she entered the cafe. "You're late- this is the third time in one week!" yelled Ryou. Now it was Ryou's turn to receive death glares, with an added argument. "WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT I JUST FOUGHT AN ALIEN AND NO ONE EVEN TRIED TO HELP ME!" screamed Ichigo.

"Yeah? Not my fault. Keiichiro's computer broke this morning. Besides, if you hadn't brought your outfit home in the first place-" Ichigo cut him off. "Yeah? How'd it break! You're probably just saying that for an excuse!" "Yeah right! Get to work before I lower your paycheck from ten dollars an hour to three!" said Ryou. (A.N. read manga comic book one, pg 110) "You better stop being so lazy, Ichigo. Go take table three's orders." commanded Mint. "But you're not even working- again!" exclaimed Ichigo.

It went like this the rest of the day, with Lettuce breaking things and Pudding amusing customers, breaking things when Lettuce accidentally ran into her. Zakuro glared at all the customers, scaring quite a few.

When the day was finally over, Ichigo changed back into her normal clothe. She was practically bouncing with joy now. After all that work, she finally was going to get to see Masaya!

Mean while, a green haired alien was watching from a tree- as usual. "What does she like about that Masaya so much? I swear, he doesn't deserve Ichigo," whispered Kish. 'He better not hurt my kitten.' he thought, following Ichigo, being just far enough for her cat DNA not to let her hear him.

Ichigo was daydreaming about Masaya while walking to the park. She couldn't wait to see him! When she did, she ran the rest of the way to him. When he noticed her, he gave one of his dreamy smiles.

Kish decided to stay hidden for a bit longer, a feeling of jealousy slowly spreading throughout him.

Ichigo was talking with Masaya happily, when a brown haired girl walked by the park. When her eyes landed on Masaya, she waved at him like mad and ran over to him, not noticing Ichigo in all her excitement. Ichigo was just going to ask Masaya what was going on, when the girl kissed him on the lips!

Ichigo gasped. "M-Masaya! I thought you loved me!" The girl looked to see where the voice had come from. When her eyes landed on Ichigo, her mouth fell open, and her eyes filled with tears. "You were cheating on me!" screamed the girl. She smacked Masaya before running to where Ichigo figured was her home. Masaya gave Ichigo a shaky smile. "Tell me this isn't true! Please, Masaya!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Kish watched angrily. He had just hurt his kitten!

Masaya gave a worse answer than saying yes. "Not anymore!" Tears were running down Ichigo's face now. She was too miserable to stop herself. She got up slowly. She slapped Masaya HARD across the face before also running off. Her cat DNA makes her a lot stronger than normal girls, and Masaya was going to have a bruise from that for at least a week.

Kish wanted to make Masaya pay, but decided to go see Ichigo instead. He wanted to make his kitten feel better.

Ichigo just needed to turn a corner to get home, but realized her eyes must be bright red, and that her clothe were just wet enough to show she head been crying- which she still was. She couldn't let her parents see her like that! Well- at least not her dad. He'd never let her go out on a date again. Deciding it didn't matter, because she didn't HAVE anyone to date anymore, she continued her walk. Before she could turn the corner though- yep, we all know- she saw Kish appear before her. "Go away, Kish. I'm not in the mood right now," said Ichigo. "But Ichigo- I'm here to make you feel better!" he replied. When she scowled at him, he realized that he was just making things worse. He needed to try something else...

Ichigo was too mad and miserable to notice he had called her by her name, and not in his usual taunting way. Kish teleported behind her and grabbed her arms to stop her from running away or transforming. "Let me go, you jerk!" she screamed. She never knew how strong he was. With out transforming, her usual DNA strength boost didn't help. She was surprised by that fact.

Next thing she knew, everything went from blurry to black. When she came back to consciousness again, the first thing she noticed was that she was leaning against something warm. She cuddled up against it. It was oddly cold out. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw green- hair? 'That's odd...' she thought. Then reality hit her. She was leaning on Kish. When he noticed she was awake, he grinned, but not his usual mischievous one. "Ah, so you're awake." "What happ- did you knock me out?" Ichigo screamed this the best she could through her tiredness. Crying always made her tired.

"Well- yes... and no. I teleported us, and you must have passed out," informed Kish. "Why would I pass out?" asked Ichigo. He had teleported her once or twice before, but she had always been fine. "I think it was because you were- unstable from being dumped," guessed Kish. Ichigo burst into tears at the sound of Masaya's name. Kish was upset with himself -more with Masaya though- for making Ichigo cry.

Then Ichigo realized she was cuddled up next to Kish and quickly scooted away. 'Great! Where are we, anyways?' she thought to herself. Kish must have seen her looking at the surroundings. "Oh- um... You see, when I tried to teleport with you, I kinda got lost..." muttered Kish. Ichigo stared at him like he was insane. "WHAT?" screamed Ichigo, starting to feel cold. It had been nice out today, so she hadn't bothered getting a jacket. "Hey, it's okay! Now we can spend some time together, kitten!" said Kish, making Ichigo feel even worse. Then Ichigo realized that they were on a snowy mountain on what must be an even snowier island. "You took me here on purpose!" yelled Ichigo. "No! I just made a mistake! Besides- this isn't even earth!" exclaimed Kish, starting to get confused himself. Where had he taken her? He had never been good at maps and had no sense of direction on a place this unfamiliar.

"Then- where are we?" asked Ichigo. There went her hope of Ryou finding her with his computer. If he even managed to fix it, that is. "I dunno. What I DO know, however, is that I see white bears, rabbits, wolves, and much, much more. Oh- and some dragons," added Kish. Ichigo glared at him. "There's no such thing as dragons!" Just as Kish was going to say, 'how do you know?' they heard a, "Rrrraaaaarrr!"

At the cafe

"Hey, where's Ichigo? I'm not going to start doing more work just because she ditched her job," confirmed Mint, taking another sip of Tea. With Lettuce dropping stuff and slipping, and Pudding doing tricks for customers, the only one working at ALL was Zakuro. Not like that really made a difference. When she did help people, she scared them. Most of the time she was sitting down with Mint, who had gotten her to drink some tea with her.

"Where IS she!" yelled Ryou, as a few customers started to leave. "With out her, the only thing that's stopping everyone from leaving is Pudding's tricks!" yelled Ryou, turning slightly red as he paced in the basement, Keiichiro trying to fix the computer.

Weird Island

" Kish- can't you teleport us somewhere!" asked Ichigo, taking a step back. "Maybe, but I doubt it. I can't teleport far distances on this planet. I tried to teleport us back to earth before you woke up, but only got to this mountain." They heard another, "Rrraaarr!" and finally saw shat it was.

-------------------------------------

TG: How do you like the second chap?  
Kish: It was dumb. Masaya's alive.  
TG: I wasn't asking you! Anyways, I would like some help from the readers. The usual help of telling me if people aren't acting like themselves (besides Masaya.) and some other important things.  
Kish: like what?

TG: hits Kish with keyboard- like telling me whether I should make the thing that went 'Raaar' a dragon! And if I should keep them on the island for a while. Should I have it turn out that the

Mews do something and save them, or should I leave them on the island? That seems like a good idea, but I would like to have readers' opinions on that.  
Ichigo: Noooo! I broke up with Masaya, and now I'm trapped on an island with Kish! Picks up a heavy book- Bad Tokyo Gal! Bad!  
TG: Hey, stop hitting me! This is a Kish and Ichigo fanfic, so I needed to get rid of Masaya! Sorry Masaya fans. I figured I wouldn't kill him because then everyone would know how evil I am. Mwahahahah! Oh- just kidding!  
Kish: Review please! Hmm- maybe my alien friends could save me! I don't want the Mew Mews to.  
Pudding: When am I coming in na no da!  
TG: Soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

T.G: I tried to update as soon as I could! Thank you people who review! You point out a lot of mistakes I didn't notice, too! It's always good to know my mistakes.

Kish: Hey -Masaya's gone!

Masaya: Yeah right!

Pudding: Put me in, na no da!

T.G: Not yet! Oh- and someone get Masaya and Kish to stop fighting!

Kish: Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew and got this title from NarutoxAna-ki!

Masaya: Darn! I wanted to say that!

Pudding: Stop fighting! Hope you like this chap!

--------------------------------------------------------

An Alien Spaceship:

"Where's Kish?" asked Tart, for what must be the millionth time. Pai simply ignored him, though he was starting to get on Pai's nerves. "PAI PAI PAI PAI!" Pai gave up and decided to listen. Maybe then he could go back to his work. "Where's Kish?" asked Tart. "I don't know," replied Pai. "Then let's find him! He could be in trouble!" exclaimed Tart. "Or he could be bugging that human girl," said Pai. "Fine! If you won't help, I'm going to find him myself!" confirmed Tart, and with that he teleported away. Pai shook his head and got back to work.

A park on Earth:

"Now- where could Kish be?" Tart thought aloud. "TAR-TAR! I knew you'd come back!" said an all too familiar voice. Next thing Tart knew, he was knocked to the ground. Pudding had accidentally knocked him down when she tried to hug him. "Ugh! Get off me! And don't call me that!" exclaimed Tart, pushing Pudding off him and standing up. "Did you come to play at the park with me?" asked a hopeful Pudding. "Nope! I hate you!" replied Tart. "No you don't! You want to be Pudding's friend, na no da!" said Pudding. "No, I don't! Anyways, have you seen Kish?" asked Tart. "No, and if you hated Pudding, you wouldn't still be talking to her, na no da!" said Pudding. "Tar-Tar, I want to show you my siblings!" insisted Pudding, dragging Tart along by the hand. "Wait! I don't want to go to your house!" exclaimed Tart, still being dragged.

Snowy Island:

"Rrrraaaarrr!" went the beast. Ichigo was looking at a huge dragon. It had green scales, blue eyes, looked about fifteen feet tall, had huge wings, talons that looked specifically made to rip things apart, and razor sharp teeth. It seemed to even scare Kish, who had _created_ monsters for a while (Kirema/Chimera animas). "I guess there are such things as dragons…" muttered Ichigo. "Yeah, but when I said there were dragons, I thought I was lying!" admitted Kish. "What! That's mea-," Ichigo had to stop talking because the dragon chose that moment to try and bite her. She seemed to dodge it right in time. Kish saw this and quickly ran next to her and teleported them- to somewhere dark.

"You said you couldn't teleport here!" said Ichigo. "No! I said I couldn't teleport far distances!" reminded Kish. "Anyways- where are we? I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I don't know- but you're welcome to hold my hand if you get scared," added Kish. Ichigo didn't need to see to know Kish was giving one of those smirks of his. "Yeah right!" replied Ichigo, her voice starting to quaver. Her mind went to a horror movie she had seen once. It had been about how ghosts live in scary places. If there's one fear of this cat girl, it's ghosts. "Kitten, we need to find a way out," insisted Kish. "How? And- what if a ghost gets me?" asked Ichigo. She had whispered the last part, but Kish's sensitive ears heard anyways. "Well- uh- ghosts don't hurt my kind! So- if you hold my hand, they won't hurt you," lied Kish. Ichigo was so scared, she actually believed him. "O-okay… but only so the ghost's won't get me!" insisted Ichigo, grabbing Kish's hand, who was really surprised she had believed him.

Café Mew Mew:

"I checked her house! She's not there, either!" said Lettuce. "I called her, and she didn't answer," added Mint, sipping Tea. "Hey- Pudding disappeared too," said Mint. "Now we have about five customers, and they don't even look happy about being here!" exclaimed Ryou. "I fixed the computer!" said Keiichiro from the basement. Everyone ran to the basement. "Did you pick up her signal?" asked Ryou. "Not really. Either Ichigo died, or she's too far for the range of the computer," said Keiichiro. "Or the computer's still broken," said Zakuro, who had somehow come in unnoticed. Ryou nodded. "I'm going to agree with Zakuro. Keiichiro and I will check the computer again and try to extend the boundaries for the tracking system. I want the rest of you to look for Pudding and Ichigo," ordered Ryou. Everyone got to work except Zakuro and Mint, who had started sipping Tea again. "I don't think she's anywhere near Tokyo," said Zakuro. "How would you know?" asked Ryou, curiously. "I can feel it," replied Zakuro. And with that, she left to look for Ichigo and Pudding, followed closely by Mint (Zakuro's her idol, after all).

Pudding's house:

"These are my four brothers, and this is my sister, na no da!" informed Pudding, gesturing to five kids who looked to be about five to seven years old. "Who's this, Pudding?" asked the girl. "This is Tart, but you can call him Tar-Tar!" exclaimed Pudding. "No! I'm Tart! Let go of me!" said Tart, unable to pull free of Pudding, who was still holding his hand. "Stop it, Tar-Tar! If you don't, I won't give you any candy, na no da!" threatened Pudding. "Candy?" asked Tart, his eyes growing wide from simply hearing the word. "Yes! Heicha, have you seen where I put the candy?" Pudding asked the girl. "Yeah! In the drawer!" informed Heicha. "Good Heicha, na no da!" said Pudding, grabbing two lollypops from the drawer. She gave one to a confused Tart and started sucking on the other one (she took off the wrapper first!). Tart stared at it for a second. Then he tried to copy Pudding, and took off the wrapper. 'That's odd-,' thought Tart. When he tried to bite it, he instantly regretted it. "Ow! I can't chew it!" complained Tart. Pudding laughed. "Tar-Tar, you're supposed to lick it, na no da!" explained Pudding. "Oh," replied Tart, licking the stick. That caused Pudding and all her siblings to burst out laughing. "What now!" asked Tart, turning red. "You lick the top, and hold the stick!" said Pudding. "You _hold_ the stick? Humans are so weird." said Tart, confused beyond belief.

Spaceship:

Pai was starting to wonder where Tart and Kish were. "Maybe I should use the tracker," said Pai. The tracker was even hard for Pai to use. It was only supposed to be used for emergencies. Considering the fact that both his friends had disappeared for quite a long time, he decided it was close enough to an emergency. When he had finally got the tracker going, he examined it. "Tart is on Earth, and Kish is in a different dimension," stated Pai. When he realized what he just said, he jumped out of his seat. Kish was in a different dimension! This wasn't good. The worst part was that he was stuck in a dimension that was hard to get out of. Pai needed to tell Tart, and fast. He quickly turned off the tracker and teleported to Earth to find Tart.

Snowy Island Cave:

Ichigo could have sworn she heard something roar, and tightened her grip on Kish's hand. "Don't worry, kitten. Look, there's a light," said Kish. Kish was right. Next thing they knew, they were standing outside the mouth of a cave, right on snow. Then Ichigo realized something. "Kish, why didn't you teleport us out of there?" asked Ichigo. "Um- I dunno," Kish replied truthfully. "Well- then why don't you teleport us somewhere now? I don't like this place," replied Ichigo. This had to be the snowiest part of the whole island. There weren't any plants, and there were animals and monsters all over. Kish was surprised when he only got them two feet from where they were by teleporting. "That's odd…" said Kish. Ichigo seemed to figure out what happened very quickly. "Why can't you teleport anymore?" she asked, getting scared as the animals started noticing them. "I don't know! There's something wrong with this place!" replied Kish, quickly summoning his dragon swords. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" shouted Ichigo, turning into a Mew Mew. "Well, I think we can still keep ourselves safe," concluded Kish.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" yelled Ichigo, as Kish got rid of some of the animals with his dragon swords. These animals seemed abnormally vicious. They seemed to want to tear Ichigo and Kish apart limb from limb. After a while, the rest of the animals fled in terror. They decided to keep walking for a while before resting, and they still needed food. "I don't eat animals that aren't bought from the store," confirmed Ichigo. "Neither do I," added Kish, being sick at the thought of it. They both decided to keep walking for a while.

Earth:

Tart had finally found out what to do with the lollypop. "Let's go ask Ryou if everyone wants to go on a picnic with us, na no da!" said Pudding, dragging Tart to the Café, holding a basket in one hand. "Wait! Ryou hates aliens!" exclaimed Tart. "Then maybe he should go on the picnic too! Then he might start liking aliens!" said Pudding.

When Pudding dragged Tart to Café Mew Mew, it seemed to be completely empty. Ryou and Keiichiro were too busy with the computer in the basement to notice someone had come in. "Hmmm… How odd! Maybe we should just get as much food as we can, and then find everyone, na no da!" suggested Pudding. "Now help me put stuff in this basket, or no candy!" ordered Pudding. Tart grumbled, but upon the sight of all the delicious food, he obeyed.

Meanwhile, Masaya was sitting at the park with his new girlfriend, Emerald. She's the most popular girl in school. Just as he was trying to give her one of his dreamy smiles, he got smacked on the face! He looked around and saw the girl he used to be dating while dating Ichigo. "Cheating on _another_ girl, I see!" she yelled, brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Emerald was her best friend. "Masaya! Tell me it's not true!" exclaimed Emerald, almost exactly like Ichigo had. "Uh- not anymore!" He made the same stupid mistake twice now! The brunette (Sapphire) knew this. "You stupid jerk! I saw you with someone else and am going to tell them about this! Come on, Emerald! Let's go tell all the girls what a cheater he is!" Emerald smacked him almost harder than Ichigo had, if that's even possible. Being as popular as she was, Emerald could get anyone to listen to her. Masaya decided to start his search for a girlfriend again, and couldn't decide between two. Guess what he decided to do? Well, he didn't have to make up his mind. Would he ever learn? Doesn't seem so.

T.G.: How do you like the third chap?

Kish: I got to hold Ichigo's hand! Yeah!

Ichigo: What ever.

Tart: Why'd you make me look so dumb?

T.G: Not my fault you don't know what a lollypop is.

Pudding: Tar-Tar, come back! Pudding wants to give you a hug, na no da!

Tart: HEEEELLLPP MEEEE!

Kish: Please read and review!

Ichigo: That sounded so dumb! How would they know you said that if they hadn't read it!


	4. Chapter 4

T.G: This is the fourth chappie!

Tart: Help me!

Pudding: Come back, Tar-Tar! Pudding wants to give you candy, na no da!

Tart: CANDY! (Walks over to Pudding)

Pudding: (Gives him candy and then hugs him to death) TAR-TAR! NOOO!

T.G: Don't worry! I can make him come back alive! (ZAP) Now do the disclaimer!

Tart: I'M ALIVE! Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew! She got this much-better-than-her-original title from NarutoxAna-ki!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Space Ship:

Pai needed to tell Tart about Kish, and quick. Before he was going to teleport, he decided to get some candy to bribe Tart. On the way, however, he bumped his head on the wall. He may have not passed out or lost his memory, but he seemed to have lost his common sense. He didn't know this, of course, and teleported to Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------

Earth:

"Tar-Tar, find more baskets! We already filled this one!" said Pudding, gesturing to the second basket they filled. She quickly put a note on a counter. "But- won't we get in trouble?" asked Tart, getting a basket. "They'll understand, na no da!" replied Pudding. When they finally filled three baskets as full as they could, they left Café Mew Mew. "Why do I have to hold two?" asked Tart, almost dropping them. "Tar-Tar, I didn't know you were so weak, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. "I'm not weak!" said Tart. "Then prove it by carrying two, na no da!" replied Pudding. "Fine, what ever. But I better get candy for this!" he confirmed. "Of course!" she remarked.

When something appeared in front of them, they both jumped three feet in the air, yet somehow managed to keep their grip on the baskets. Then Tart realized it was Pai, and turned a slight shade of pink. "Lookie how cute Tar-Tar is, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, causing Tart to turn a few shades darker. "It's not what it looks like!" said Tart. "Yeah! Tar-Tar and I are going on a picnic, na no da!" said Pudding, hugging Tart. It was obvious Pai was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"This is serious. Somehow Kish got himself stuck in another dimension, one that's hard to get out of," informed Pai. Tart's mouth fell open. "The moron! Why would he do that?" exclaimed Tart. "I don't know. You need to teleport there and get him," said Pai. "Uh- if he can't get out, why would I be able to?" Tart pointed out. Sadly, Pai had lost his common sense earlier, and seemed to be much dumber than usual. "You're smaller. Now concentrate on this picture," said Pai, holding up a picture of the island Kish and Ichigo are on. Tart was so shocked by Pai's odd hand gestures, he left then and there, Pudding still hugging him. When they were done teleporting, Tart realized his mistake.

"Ugh! Pudding, what are you doing here!" he yelled. "I dunno. I was hugging you, and you decided to take me with you, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. "WHAT! I'm in another dimension stuck with YOU! This sucks beyond belief," he said, putting down the basket of food. "Listen- it could be dangerous here, so you should transform," said Tart. "Sure, Tar-Tar! Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" and with that, Pudding was a Mew Mew. "Oh my gosh! We still need to find Kish!" said Tart. "And Ichigo, na no da!" she added. "We better start looking now. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I can teleport us to them," said Tart. It worked.

Kish and Ichigo seemed to be sleeping against a dead tree, and Ichigo was leaning against Kish. Tart suddenly felt an unbearable pain in his head. "My head hurts. I don't think I'll be able to teleport again," said Tart. "Lucky thing we have so much food, na no da!" said Pudding. Tart nodded. That was a good start. Now they had to wake Kish and Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaya was walking to school with his new girlfriend Gold. Emerald and Sapphire were passing out flyers. Gold took one. When she read it, her eyes widened, and she smacked Masaya before running away, and dropping the flyer. Masaya was very surprised, and picked up the flyer. Then his eyes widened. It read:

_Masaya has been cheating on girls for a very long time. We all need to team up so he can't do this again. No one agree to going out with him. If you do, your feelings will end up getting hurt, and if they don't, then he's gotten away with yet another of his heart breaking crimes. This is by Sapphire Siien and Emerald Colour. _

Masaya couldn't believe this. Because it was written by the two most popular girls in school, the news would be out in no time. Everyone believes Sapphire and Emerald's every word. He decided there was only one thing to do. Kill anyone who gets in his way! Mwahahahah- then something fell from the sky and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. When all the girls he ever dated(Besides Ichigo. Too bad she had to miss out.) saw this, they ran up to him.

"I've got a plan!" yelled Sapphire. All the girls cheered. "We shall kick him to death! Too bad he won't be able to feel it." And with that the girls started kicking him.

Odd Island:

When Ichigo woke up, she saw a familiar face that seemed only two inches away from hers, causing her to jump. It was Pudding. She was about to ask where she was, when everything came back to her. Kish was already up, talking to- Tart? "What's going on? How'd you get here?" she asked. "Tar-Tar took me here special, na no da! Isn't that sweet?" said Pudding. Somehow Ichigo doubted that that's what happened. When Kish saw that Ichigo was awake, he walked up to her. "Hi Kitten! Did you sleep well?" he asked. "I guess. But I'm still hungry," she said. "That's okay! They brought enough food to last us all at least a month! Why they did that, I don't know," said Kish, trying to give her a hug. She pushed him off her. Then Ichigo spotted a basket overflowing with cake and Ice cream. "Doesn't that stuff need to be refrigerated?" she asked.

"In this weather? It's so cold out, I doubt it," replied Kish. Tart was staring at the desserts like they were gold. "Bad Tar-Tar! Only eat what you need, na no da!" said Pudding, pulling the basket out of Tart's reach. "They look so good, though!" complained Tart. "And don't call me that!" "Sure thing, Tar-Tar," said Pudding, handing Ichigo some cake. "Where'd you get all this food? And why'd you bring so many desserts?" asked Ichigo, taking a bite of the delicious cake. "We got so many desserts because they looked good, and we got them from Café Mew Mew!" answered Pudding. Ichigo almost choked on her food. "You stole from Café Mew Mew! Ryou's gonna kill us!" exclaimed Ichigo. "No he won't! We wrote him a note. Besides, if we didn't steal it, we'd all die of starvation anyways, na no da!" remarked Pudding. Ichigo nodded as she finished breakfast. 'I wonder what happened to Masaya,' she thought. 'Jeez. I almost hope he died.'

Café Mew Mew:

Ryou had checked the computer with Keiichiro and found that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. He had been hoping it was the computers fault. Pudding wasn't on the screen either. It seemed like they disappeared from Tokyo all together. He decided to go get a snack, so he went into the kitchen. What he saw froze him to the spot. When he spotted a note, he quickly snatched it up. It read:

_Hey Ryou! This is Pudding and Tar-Tar, na no da! We wanted to have a picnic, and figured you wouldn't mind. Sorry for the mess. You were busy, so we didn't want to bug you. Thank you for all the food, na no da! See you soon! If I'm not back soon, I am sure you will send someone to take care of my siblings._

It had an address at the bottom of the note.

The kitchen was half empty, and that's saying something. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!" yelled Ryou, causing Keiichiro to come in. "What happe- Oh my," said Keiichiro, spotting the lack of food. Ryou handed him the note. When he finished reading it, he sighed. "Ryou, we'll deal with this later. For now we have to continue searching for them," said Keiichiro. "I bet that alien killed her!" yelled Ryou. "Ryou, I sincerely doubt that," he replied. They went back to the basement, Ryou still clenching his teeth.

Somewhere outside:

"Uh- we forgot something!" said Sapphire, after they were done kicking Masaya. "What?" asked a girl named Ruby. "What do we do with the body?" "Oh… I've got it! We flush it down the potty!" said a girl. Almost everyone rolled their eyes. "All because that dumb Barnie song says you can flush bodies down the toilet doesn't mean it's true. He wouldn't fit," stated Emerald. "We could bury him, but I don't think he deserves a proper funeral," stated a blonde haired girl. "Well, we have to do something. If we don't, we'll all go to jail," remarked Ruby. "I've got it! We can sink him in the river! Ruby, get some ropes. Gold, you get some weights. Jewels will tell his parents. Make it look like you're sad. I picked you because you're good at fake crying. The rest of you- drag him to the river. Emerald and I will do the rest," confirmed Sapphire. They all cheered and got to work.

Some Park:

Mint was sitting on a park bench. "Lettuce, stop being so lazy! We'll never find anyone at this rate!" yelled Mint, stretching. "Well, you start working harder. I'm going to my flower arranging lesson, and then I'm checking in on the Café," said Mint, leaving Lettuce to search by herself. Zakuro had a photo shoot, so she couldn't help.

Later on, Mint went to Café Mew Mew to find it empty. She went to the basement to see Ryou trying to rip his hair out in frustration, and Keiichiro watching the computer. "RYOU!" yelled Mint, mad he hadn't noticed her. "WHA- Oh, hi. Have you had any success?" he asked. "No. We need to do something about Ichigo's parents and Pudding's siblings," she remarked. "Darn! I forgot about that! Mint, do you think Pudding's siblings can stay at your house? You probably have the most room," said Ryou. "Me? Yeah right!" laughed Mint. Ryou sighed. "Fine. I'll hire a babysitter. Call Ichigo's parents and tell them she's sleeping over at your house," said Ryou. "Fine. But I want a day off of work for this," said Mint. Ryou nodded, figuring that since she never works anyways, it doesn't really matter.

Masaya's House:

_Knock Knock._ "I'll get the door!" said Masaya's adoptive Mother. When she opened it, she saw a girl with big brown eyes and light blonde hair at the door, sobbing. She seemed to be out of breath. "M-M-Masaya d-," she burst into a fresh fit of sobs and couldn't continue. "What about Masaya?" asked the lady. "H-he.. he d- died!" she sobbed, hiding her tear stained face in her hands, along with an unnoticeable smile. "Oh my!" said the lady, half smiling, half crying- with joy? Why this was, I have no clue. "Has Masaya tried to kill someone again?" yelled Masaya's adoptive father from upstairs. "He's so evil." "I-I have to go now," stuttered the girl, confused. When she got out of earshot from the house, she burst out laughing. (Sorry if that's a bit demented. Masaya was getting on my nerves)

Island:

"Whoa! Pretty colors, na no da! Said Pudding. "Stop being so weird, you're holding us back!" said Tart, trying to pull Pudding along. "Tar-Tar, get everyone to stop! We're surrounded by cute fuzzy things, na no da!" informed Pudding, reaching down to pet one of the so called 'cute fuzzy things'. When Tart saw what it was, he grabbed Pudding's wrist and pulled her back. "STOP! We may have a problem!" yelled Tart, getting Ichigo and Kish to stop just in time. If they hadn't, they would have run right into the creatures. Kish's eyes widened. Ichigo just looked confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. "That's a-," said Kish, but was cut off when one leaped up and almost bit him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: How'd you like it? I love advice and hints. Of course, compliments are even better :- 

Kish: Finally! Masaya's gone- for good!

Ichigo: NOOOO!

Kish: Don't worry, Kitten! You still have me! (Tries to hug her)

Ichigo: Tokyo Gal, help me!

T.G: (Grabs Kish) Bad Kish!

Tart: Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

T.G: I updated as soon as I could! I'll try to add more Kish/ Ichigo stuff!

Ichigo: NOOOOOO!

Kish: C'mon, Kitten. You know you like me. (Tries to hug her)

Ichigo: Get away, perv. Tokyo Gal, how could you be so _cruel_!

T.G: It's fun. MWAHAHAHA! Besides, I can make what ever I want happen to you in this story.

Pudding: Tar-Tar, do the disclaimer, na no da!

Tart: Don't call me that! Hey, I haven't seen Masaya for a while.

T.G: _Snickers_

Tart: Tokyo Gal, you are so weird. Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and got this title from NarutoxAna-ki!

------------------------------------------------------------

Island place:

"Cool! Attack of the fuzzy things, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, trying to touch one again, only to be stopped by Tart. "Stop it! These are poisonous baby dragons!" said Tart. Now that Ichigo looked a bit closer, it seemed to be so. Their fur had every color imaginable; they had rows upon rows of pointy teeth, cute horns on their head, and big, adorable, chocalote brown eyes, a few with blue and green ones. They seemed to be about six feet tall. It almost made Ichigo want to reach out and pet it. "Tart's right! These are poisonous! When dragons are babies, they're supposed to have fur, but they grow out of it," informed Kish. When he saw Ichigo staring at it like it was a baby puppy, he picked her up. "Hey!" she yelled. "Sorry kitten. These things seem to be able to hypnotize humans with their cuteness," said Kish, though that was a complete lie. For Ichigo, it seemed to be true, though.

"Tar-Tar, I'm a human too, na no da!" said Pudding, quickly jumping into Tart's arms before he could complain. "Great! Now how do we get out of here?" asked Tart, glaring at a smiling Pudding. "Well- I dunno," replied Kish. He took a few steps back and set Ichigo against a tree that the dragons weren't near. "Don't pet any. They'll end up killing you," said Kish. When she just kept staring at one, he put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze. "Kitten, promise me you won't pet any," said Kish. Ichigo nodded. "Okay. I promise," she replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. The second Kish turned around, she stared at one of the baby dragons again.

Somehow, she could almost swear she could just talk to it like a person… Just as one tried to jump at Tart, who was still holding Pudding so he was defenseless, Ichigo did something that even surprised her. "Stop!" she yelled at the dragon. Well, it worked. The dragon landed harmlessly back on the ground, then walked up to her. She put up a hand to pet it with out hesitation. When it got close enough to her, it laid down on its stomach and rolled on its back, just like a puppy would. She rubbed the baby dragon's belly. Kish and Tart just stared with their mouths open.

"I told you they were cute!" said Pudding. For some reason, Ichigo had a feeling they could understand her. So she did something that looked completely crazy. She talked to them like they were people. "We're sorry if we bugged you. We just want to be your friends," she told the dragons. Pudding jumped out of Tart's arms. Before he could stop her, she reached up and patted one on the head. Well, it's more like she _jumped_ up and patted one on the head. "They're so big! Are you sure they're babies, na no da?" asked Pudding, being overjoyed when the dragon knelt down and licked her cheek. "It's getting dark, and Tar-Tar looks tired, na no da!" said Pudding. This was true. Only Kish and Pudding didn't seem completely exhausted.

Kish walked up to Ichigo. "Kitten, I didn't know you could talk to dragons," he said. "I didn't even know dragons _exist_. Now I'm finding out I can talk to them?" asked Ichigo, watching as the baby dragons started to leave. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, getting ready to sleep right then and there. "Kish, Ichigo! You're going to be left behind!" yelled Tart. It was true. Tart and Pudding had already started walking. "C'mon, Kitten. We don't want to be left behind," said Kish, wrapping an arm around the tired Ichigo, who leaned her head against his shoulder for support. She seemed to be sleep walking (Do you sleep walk with you eyes open? I think so).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lettuce was going to go for a swim in the river. Sapphire saw her, and her eyes widened as a name came to her mind- Masaya. Then she got an idea. "LETTUCE!" she yelled. Lettuce turned around with surprise at hearing her name. When she saw who it was, it was the best she could do to keep her mouth from falling open. The most popular girl in school was talking to her! "Come here! I need to talk to you!" she yelled. Lettuce completely forgot about the river (she had her bathing suit on under her clothe, still does) and ran over to Sapphire. "I wanted to ask you if… um… you have a crush on anyone!" she got out at last. The question caused Lettuce's face to turn bright red. "W-why?" she asked. "Well, you know that I can get you any boy you want," stated Sapphire. Lettuce knew this was true. That was how popular she was. Even people in older grades respect her.

"Well, um… there is one person…" she muttered. "Well? Who is he?" urged Sapphire. She uttered a single word. "Ryou."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint went back to the Café with Zakuro. They went to the basement and saw Ryou staring intently at his computer. "Darn! Still nothing," he muttered. "Ryou," said Zakuro, getting his attention. "What? Have you found them?" he asked. "No. But maybe we should contact Pai and see if he'll tell us," said Zakuro. Ryou stopped to think for a second before nodding. "But- how will we contact them?" asked Mint (Lettuce was still talking with Sapphire).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they (Kish, Tart, Ichigo and Pudding.) finally found a place that seemed a bit less snowy then everywhere else, they decided to sleep there for the night. Ichigo stayed awake just long enough to eat a pastry for dinner before falling asleep on Kish's shoulder. "Tar-Tar, let me sleep on your shoulder, na no da!" said Pudding. "Nooooo! Get off me!" he yelled, unsuccessfully trying to Push Pudding off his shoulder. After a while he realized he was having no effect and sighed with defeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pai finally got his common sense back and realized what he had done to Tart. Great. Now they were _both_ stuck in that dimension! 'At least Tart went with food', he thought. He jumped when his computer started to beep. When he looked at it, it said he had an email from Earth. When he opened it, it said:

_Pai, we need to talk to you. Please come to Earth. We don't want to fight. Meet us at Café Mew Mew as soon as you get this. This is from the Mew Mews._

Considering the fact that he had nothing better to do, he teleported to Café Mew Mew to find Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro waiting. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Pai, very emotionlessly. "Ichigo and Pudding have disappeared. Do you know what happened to them?" asked Keiichiro. Ryou looked enraged at seeing an alien in the café, but stayed quiet.

When Pai thought about it, Pudding had been clinging onto Tart before he teleported, and Kish always did seem to be around that Ichigo girl. "I think I know where they are," said Pai. Everyone waited expectantly. When he didn't continue, Mint glared at him. "You're wasting my precious Tea time here! Now hurry up and be a bit more explanatory!" demanded Mint. This bugged Pai, but he didn't show it.

"Okay. Tell me when Ichigo disappeared," said Pai. "About two days ago," said Keiichiro. "Yes. Kish disappeared then too. I found out that Kish is stuck in a different dimens-," Ryou cut him off. "Are you saying Kish stole Ichigo!" Ryou looked like he was going to murder the next person who said anything, but Pai answered anyways. "No. All I'm saying is that when he got trapped in the other dimension, he must have accidentally taken Ichigo with him. This is a dimension that cancels out our abilities of teleportation, so Kish couldn't get back," said Pai. When no one said anything, he continued. "I sent Tart to get him, but Pudding had decided to hug him just as he teleported."

"What have they been eating?" asked Mint. "I think I can answer that," replied Ryou. Everyone except Keiichiro looked at him with surprise. "They stole half the food out of the kitchen," informed Ryou. "Did he happen to take the food with him?" asked Keiichiro. "If it was held in three baskets, then yes," said Pai. "They should be fine for a few weeks," said Pai, before teleporting away. "Darn! Why did he have to leave so soon? We still don't know how to get them back, and those aliens could hurt Pudding and Ichigo!" yelled Ryou. Mint was too busy drinking Tea to notice, and Keiichiro was trying to help him calm down. "We'll find a way to get them back, Kish wouldn't hurt Ichigo, and I doubt Ichigo would allow anything bad to happen to Pudding," said Zakuro. This calmed Ryou down as he realized it was true. "Besides, I bet they're just doing this to be lazy," said Mint.

Then Lettuce walked into the Café with Sapphire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: How do you like this chapter?

Kish: Ichigo! I found you!

Ichigo: Noooo! Tokyo Gal, Kish won't leave me alone!

T.G: (Gives Kish a death glare)

Kish: I wasn't doing anything! (Gives angelic smile)

Tart: Pudding, get off of me! And I still haven't seen Masaya around. This rocks!

Kish: Tart, you still don't know what happened to Masaya? That's so dumb…

Tart: GRRR! Review please!


	6. Updated at last!

T.G: Did I update soon enough? Hope so.

Masaya's ghost: I'm back! Ichigo, I'm back!

Ichigo: WAAAA! Ghosts scare me! Tokyo Gal, help! It's a ghost!

Kish: I'll help you, Kitten.

Mint: (Steels keyboard and starts typing. Masaya's ghost disappears.)

T.G: Okay then… Anyways. Mint, my dear friend, do the disclaimer!

Mint: Not now! It's my afternoon Tea Time.

T.G: It's been your afternoon Tea Time for half an hour! Tart, do the disclaimer, and you'll get candy.

Tart: Awesome! Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew and got this title from NarutoxAna-ki! Hey- this isn't candy! This is a pop tart! GRRRR!

T.G: Please R&R! Also, I've never made a fire before. I've watched one be made, but wasn't paying much attention, so sorry if it's incorrect. And also- what's the difference between a lake and a river? I don't know these kinds of things.

T.G: Also, if it took a while to update, that's because my computer wasn't able to load it for a while. It allowed me to update at ten o'clock at night, but not when I had time? Boy that sucks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lettuce walked into Café Mew Mew with Sapphire, that got her a few curious looks. Everyone started clearing out except Ryou, who lived there, Keiichiro, Sapphire, and Lettuce. Ryou looked much calmer than the last time she saw him. Keiichiro started talking to Ryou before leaving. Ryou went to his room.

"I can't do it!" exclaimed Lettuce. "Yes you can! Now, come on! Besides, it's obvious he likes you!" said Sapphire. "What do you mean?" asked Lettuce, taken aback by this. "Well, I go to this Café all the time, and have noticed how he seems to yell at every one except you," said Sapphire. "That's because- I do everything right!" said Lettuce. "You? Sorry, but you drop ten plates per second. If Ichigo did that, she would have been yelled at beyond belief, and he yells at- Mint, right? - to work harder," said Sapphire. Now that Lettuce thought about it, it seemed to be true. "Now- go knock on his door! If you want, I'll wait outside," said Sapphire. Lettuce nodded, starting to walk to Ryou's room, her cheeks tinged with pink.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. There was the sound of footsteps before the door flew open. "Oh, hi Lettuce. What are you still doing here?" he asked. Her face turned a few shades darker. "I-I was w-wondering if you'd- you'd like to go on a d-date," she got out at last, her face even darker. He seemed completely shocked, but knowing Ryou, he's good at hiding his feelings. "Uh- okay," he replied. "What about Saturday at 7:00 P.M- I'll take you to the movies," he said. "S-sure. I- I better get home before my parents start to worry," she said, and quickly went downstairs. She heard Ryou's bedroom door shut before she went outside.

Sapphire was waiting for her. "How'd it go?" she asked. "H-he said yes!" exclaimed Lettuce. "See? I told you he liked you! Now- just do me one favor," said Sapphire. "Sure. What is it?" asked Lettuce. "Stay away from that river, and keep your friends away from it too." When Sapphire said this, it took all of Lettuce's will power to not start asking nonstop questions. 'What an odd request,' she thought. When she realized Sapphire was waiting for her to answer, she said, "I promise."

Different Dimension:

When Ichigo woke up, she didn't feel like opening her eyes. She was very tired- and cold. 'Hmmm. That's odd. I thought it would be warm in my room,' she thought. She cuddled closer to the warm thing she was leaning on. About ten minutes later, she decided to open her eyes. When she saw green hair, everything came back to her. She was so cold that she could care less if she was cuddling with Kish. She just wanted to be warm and keep her teeth from chattering.

When Kish saw Ichigo awake, still cuddling with him, he was going to tease her, when he saw how pale her skin was. 'Very bad for humans,' he thought. Then he noticed Tart was awake. He was trying to get Pudding off of him with out waking her up, but was having no success. Pudding's eyes quickly snapped open. When she saw Tart trying to push her off of him, she hugged him. "Tar-Tar, stop being so mean, na no da! Pudding's cold!" said Pudding. "But I'm hungry! And don't call me that!" said Tart.

"Okay. Pudding will go eat breakfast with you, na no da!" she said, smiling. "What ever. Just stop hugging me," said Tart. Pudding nodded, and held his hand. "What? Let go!" yelled Tart. "No! You said Pudding couldn't hug you, but you didn't say she can't hold your hand, na no da!" said Pudding.

"Kitten- you need to get up," said Kish. "Mm. Okay," she said, getting up on shaky legs. Kish could tell the cold was taking her energy out a bit. Kish got up and wrapped an arm around her to help her walk. "Wait- Ichigo, food is this way," he said, leading Ichigo towards the food. "Do we have any drinks, na no da?" asked Pudding. "No. Drink the snow," said Tart. Pudding stopped to think for a second before shrugging. "Okay, Tar-Tar," she said. She quickly scooped up some snow and slipped it in her mouth. When she was done swallowing it, she quickly bit into her cake and swallowed a big bite. "I had froat- I mean throat- freeze! Eating afterwards helps, na no da!" said Pudding.

"Tart," said Kish, poking the other alien. "What?" he asked. "I think Ichigo's cold. We- need to build a fire," added Kish. "How'd we do that?" asked Tart. "Oh, oh! Pudding makes fire all the time for her tricks, na no da!" "Really? Could you make one on the ground?" asked Kish, his shoulder starting to hurt from Ichigo leaning on it. "Sure- but we need wood, na no da!" said Pudding. She looked around at all the leafless trees. "Kish, Pudding needs your dragon swords, na no da!" said Pudding. "What? Why?" asked Kish, surprised. "Just give them to Pudding, na no da! She needs them to make fire," said Pudding. "If it'll stop Ichigo from freezing to death," said Kish, summoning his dragon swords, and giving them to Pudding.

"Whoa! These are so cool, na no da!" said Pudding, cart wheeling to a tree. "I wonder if it'll work," she said aloud. "Hey, you better not break them," said Kish as Pudding finally got the young tree down (I don't know enough about trees to pick which kind of tree it was). It was six feet tall and a foot wide. "Tar-Tar, clear a spot over- um- there. Make sure there's no snow around it- it needs to be a bit bigger, na no da. Perfect," said Pudding, after chopping the tree into little pieces. Then she got some stones from who-knows-where and made a circle, putting the wood in the middle. She handed Kish his dragon swords back, and they disappeared.

"Now for the fun part, na no da!" said Pudding, pulling out a match. She struck it and threw it into the wood, creating fire. "Kitten, you should really go closer to the fire," said Kish. He and Ichigo were about a yard from it. When she didn't move, he picked her up, and set her down closer to the fire. After about five minutes, some of the color came back to her face.

She opened her eyes a bit more and stretched like a cat, as if waking up from a dream. "I'm hungry," said Ichigo, who hadn't eaten breakfast. Pudding handed her a cupcake. "Looks delicious!" said Tart, about to grab something from the basket. Pudding grabbed his wrist. "Bad Tar-Tar! You can eat at lunchtime, na no da," said Pudding. Tart made a face, but didn't try to get more food.

Saturday morning:

Lettuce was trying to decide what to wear to her date. She still couldn't believe it. She's going on a date with Ryou! She finally picked a denim skirt that went just past her knees and a green spaghetti strap shirt. She also picked green flip flops to match. It was five o'clock. Only two more hours. She was surprised how her parents reacted when she told them she had a date. She thought they would have locked her in her room for a weak, but simply said to be home before nine.

Meanwhile, Mint had just got out of a dance recital. She decided to fill Lettuce in with what happened. After all, she had been gone when Pai had explained things. She ordered the limo driver to take her to Lettuce's house. When she knocked on the door, she could have sworn she heard someone falling down the stairs.

When Lettuce finally opened the door, she was rubbing her head and mumbling things like, "I have to start holding onto the railing." Mint almost laughed, but stopped herself. "Lettuce- you seem to be even more nervous than normal. Something happen?" asked Mint. Lettuce's cheeks turned pink. "Well- y-yes. Oh- come in!" said Lettuce, still blushing. "Okay. Tell me later. First, I need to fill you in on what you missed," said Mint. When she was done explaining where Pudding and Ichigo had gone, Lettuce sat for a second to take in the information. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Ichigo and Pudding are stuck in another dimension with Kish and Tart?" asked Lettuce. "Yep. Now- tell me what happened," said Mint, causing Lettuce to turn a few shades darker.

"W-well- do you want the whole story?" asked Lettuce. Mint nodded. "Okay, I was going to go swimming in the river, when Sapphire called my name. She said- she said she'd help me get Ryou to go out with me, and then made me promise to stay away from the river," informed Lettuce. "So you _do_ have a crush on Ryou. Pudding was right," said Mint. "WHAT! What did Pudding do!" asked Lettuce. "Don't worry! She only told me- and Ichigo," said Mint. "Oh- and what's this about a river?" asked Mint. "I dunno. Just something she told me," replied Lettuce. "Sapphire doesn't help people like you for no reason- no offense. It must have to do with the river. What about we go for a swim at midnight?" asked Mint. "Mint! But I promised!" "Well, some promises are meant to be broken, and this is one of them," said Mint. "Set your alarm clock. Tonight, we're going for a midnight swim," said Mint. There was a honk from outside, and Mint got up. "I have to go now. Meet me at the river later. Remember- midnight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: There! Finally done! I don't want to update again until I have at least twenty three reviews in all. Only need five more…

Kish: Please review! Tokyo Gal, Tart still doesn't know what happened to Masaya.

Tart: Seriously. Why won't you people tell me!

Ichigo: HE'S DEAD! WAAAA!

Tart: Awesome! Why is Ichigo so sad? She should be happy. To celebrate, everyone give me candy and review.

Kish: Where'd Kitten go?


	7. Another chapter!

T.G: Yay for reviews! They make me soooo happy!

Kish: Hey- where'd Ichigo go?

T.G: Oh, she ran off this morning, mumbling something like, 'Masaya's ghost, help!'

Kish: I found her! Ichigo, come back so I can give you a kiss!

Ichigo: HELP ME! There's a ghost and a perverted alien after me!

Kish: I am not perverted! I just want a few kisses!

T.G: Well- Mint, are you done with your Tea _yet_?

Mint: Not at all. I still have five more hours.

Pudding: Oh, let Pudding do the disclaimer, na no da!

T.G: Sure.

Pudding: Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, got this wonderful title from NarutoxAna-ki, and wishes she owns X-Men but doesn't (you'll see why she said that), na no da!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou still couldn't believe Lettuce had asked him out. He had always had a slight crush on her, but he ignored that fact, pushing it to the back of his mind. Now there was no ignoring it. He couldn't help but wonder what gave Lettuce the courage to ask him out. She's always so shy, so it didn't make sense. Now- should he walk her to the movies, or pick her up in his car? The car seemed better.

Hmmm… six o'clock, one more hour to go. He decided to look for a way to get Pudding and Ichigo back, and went down to the basement. After half an hour, he found a solution. Maybe he could tell Lettuce later.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mint decided to go to the river before hand to check it out a bit. She sat on the bench and fed some ducks. She seriously didn't want to be there right now, but wanted to see what she would need to bring. Two water proof flashlights, those breathing under water things (I forgot what they're called! Feel free to tell me in a review.), two towels, and two pairs of goggles. Being as rich as she is, she could get all that stuff in an hour, no problem. When she had finally had enough with the river, she decided to walk home, something she normally doesn't do.

Just as she turned a corner, she ran into someone, and they both fell to the ground. Mint noticed that he was quite attractive, and looked to be about her age. He had chin length brown hair that slightly covered his eyes, which were a gorgeous chocolate brown.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was rushing and didn't look where I was going," he apologized. "No, it's okay. It was my fault. I was lost in thought and didn't notice you," said Mint. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself," he held out his hand. "I'm Coal Kyen." Mint shook his hand. "I'm Mint Aizawa. Nice to meet you." "Hey- to make this up to you, do you want to go to the movies with me at 7:00 P.M today?" asked Coal. "Sure. Is it a date?" asked Mint. Coal turned a slight shade of pink and nodded. "Okay! See you then," said Mint, and with that she walked the rest of the way home. She still needed to drink her afternoon Tea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo woke up, it was snowing. They had all been so exhausted from walking all day; they had taken an afternoon nap. Great. Now it was even colder out than before. Still, it looked beautiful all the same. She snuggled up closer to Kish to get warmer. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep for fifteen minutes.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that everyone was awake now. Kish was only still sitting down so Ichigo could use him as a pillow. "Kitten, you're awake. Why don't we go get dinner?" asked Kish. Ichigo nodded and stood up, with the help of Kish. Pudding was passing out food- well, dessert, but what ever. "No, Tar-Tar! How many times does Pudding have to tell you? Only eat what you need, na no da!" said Pudding. "Here, if you're that hungry after eating dinner, have this, na no da." Pudding handed Tart a lollypop.

"This evil thing shall not trick me again!" said Tart (see chapter 3, paragraph 6). He took off the wrapper and started licking it. "These are delicious! The last one you gave me didn't taste _this_ good," said Tart. "That's because you kept trying to eat the stick, na no da," said Pudding, getting one out for herself. Magically, the wrappers disappeared, thanks to the all powerful authoress! (Sorry. I didn't know what to do with the wrappers, and I just had to put that in.)

"We're all going to get sick if we keep eating dessert," said Ichigo. Kish nodded. "True. That won't be good. Let's hope we get out of this place before that happens." Then it started snowing again. It looked like a vast field of pure white, delicate snowflakes falling from the sky (I've seen snow in real life, but haven't seen it falling from the sky since I was five. I remember it being quite pretty, though). "Tar-Tar, look, no da!" yelled Pudding, who had disappeared. Tart looked towards the source of the voice. _SPLAT!_ A snowball hit him square in the face. "Raaa! I hope you know this means war!" yelled Tart, throwing one at Pudding and badly missing. "Why are your throws so accurate!" exclaimed a frustrated Tart. "When I do my Pudding Ring Inferno attack, I have to aim, so of course I'm a good thrower, na no da!" she explained.

"You'll never be able to hit Pudding, na no da!" Tart got so mad; he threw a snowball with out even aiming. It hit Ichigo square in the face. She glared at Tart. "Uh-oh…," said Tart. The cat girl swiftly made five snowballs and threw them in turn at Tart, each hitting the target. Tart bared his teeth and threw about ten badly made snowballs. He ended up hitting Pudding, Kish, and Ichigo.

"Shoot. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…," said Tart, trying to scoot away from the rest of the group, who were about to pelt snowballs at him. "This isn't fair! Don't gang up on me all because I'm the youngest!" he yelled. Everyone kept throwing snowballs and missing, so soon it was every person for them selves. They might as well have fun in this snowy wonderland, before they got frozen to the bone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, there was a knock on Lettuce's door. It was 6:58. Before the door opened, there was a _crash_ from inside. When Lettuce opened the door, she was rubbing her head. Ryou was waiting for her. She turned a light shade of pink before leaving the house with a, "By Mom, I'm going now!" Lettuce was beyond surprised to see a Viper parked outside her house, and even more surprised when she realized it was Ryou's. She knew he's rich and all, but still. He held the door open for her before getting in himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see a gorgeous boy awaiting her. "Since I'm too young to drive, I got a limo," said the boy, acting as if that was the most normal thing in the world. For Coal and Mint, it probably is. "Makes sense. So which movie are we going to see?" she asked. "Uh- I dunno," said Coal. By the time they got to the Move Theater, they had decided on watching X-Men three (It was either that or Over the Hedge, and X-Men rocks.).

After buying some popcorn, candy and drinks, they sat down in the theater. Boy was Mint surprised to see Lettuce come in with Ryou and sit two rows above her. She knew she was going out with Ryou today, but this was very coincidental.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Sorry if it was too short! My mom found a dead baby bird, and I wanted to see if it was really dead. My family- that counts me- are pet lovers. We wasted half an hour watching it to see if it was really dead, then got sad that it was, and got mad at my dad for burying it. Even though my sister, mom and I knew it was dead, we just didn't want to believe it. That happens every time we find a dead pet, or one of ours dies. Took about an hour out of my typing time, and was quite said.

Kish: Eiw… a dead bird…

T.G: Bad Kish! (Hits him on the head)

T.G: By the way, if some punctuation is missing, it's not my fault. I triple checked it for spelling errors and punctuation, and it was fine. This site just removes some punctuation.

Ichigo: Review please!


	8. Nother chap!

T.G: Sorry if it took a while for me to get this one out! I start Summer Camp tomorrow, so we're thinking about what I need to bring and stuff like that.

Pudding: Anyone seen Tar-Tar?

Tart: Don't call me that! Oops… Now she found me!

Pudding: Tar-Tar, I found you, na no da! (Hugs him)

Tart: HEEELLLPP!

T.G: Nope. Now- Kish, do the disclaimer!

Kish: Fine, fine. Tokyo Gal got this title from a wonderful reviewer, NarutoxAna-ki! Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and never will!

T.G: Great. Thanks for ruining my dreams… Now on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce was sitting in her bed, thinking about her date with Ryou, when she remembered to set her alarm clock. The next time she opened her eyes, it was midnight. She quickly put on a bathing suit under her clothe, and ran to the river. Mint was already there- drinking Tea?

"Mint, why are you drinking Tea at midnight?" asked Lettuce. "I knew you'd show up. Listen- here's a flashlight, goggles, and oxygen tank," said Mint. Lettuce was in awe that Mint actually had an oxygen tank. "Wait a sec -aren't you going to help me?" questioned Lettuce, when Mint just kept sipping Tea. "Of course! I'll tell you what to do. Now- I think I saw something over there," said Mint, pointing to the middle of the river. Lettuce put one of her feet in the water and instantly regretted it. "It's so cooold!" she exclaimed. "Get over it. Maybe you'll get a day off of work if you get sick," said Mint, taking another sip of Tea. Lettuce, being Lettuce, didn't argue.

Half an hour later, she found something. "Mint, come here! It's heavy!" yelled Lettuce. Mint rolled her eyes and set her tea down, quickly jumping into the water. She shivered a bit, but besides that hid any fact that she was cold. "Eiw! This is such gross water!" said Mint, swimming over to her green haired friend. To Mint's surprise, the thing _was_ heavy.

When they finally got it to shore, the girls took off there goggles to see better, and gasped. It was Masaya! Mint felt for a pulse. "Oh my god. The fact that he once had Deep Blue inside him must have kept him alive," said Mint. "What are we going to do?" asked Lettuce. Mint got an evil grin. She had read Sapphire and Emeralds' flyers. "We're going to kill him in a way that he'll never be able to live," said Mint, getting out a knife. (I think I'll leave the rest to your imagination… Any ways, when they were done with him, they put him back in the middle of the river.) Mint gave an evil laugh. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," she exclaimed. Lettuce sat back with surprise at Mint's evilness until Mint handed her a flyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish was surprised Ichigo kept using him as a heater- or in other words, cuddling up to him and hugging him. Sure it was cold out, but that didn't change the facts. While he tried to clear his mind, a word popped into his head. _Masaya_.

Right now they were walking, and it was starting to get colder. _Well, at least it's not like mid summer. Than we'd have to deal with flies, mosquitoes and other bug. _Ichigo was still walking as close as humanly (alienly for Kish?) possible to him. She was so close; he could smell her strawberry sent.

He couldn't hold the thought back anymore. He had to ask. "I- Ichigo?" he mumbled. "Hm?" she asked. "What happened to Masaya?" He could've sworn Ichigo's eyes started to blaze red as her face grew into a scowl. "I found out the idiot was cheating on me, and dumped the dummy," she replied. "Oh," replied Kish, surprised Masaya had done such a thing. "Kitten, you know that I'd never do that to you, right?" he asked. Ichigo's twin chocolate orbs looked up at him. "I know," she replied with a smile.

After a while, it started getting dark, and they all were exhausted from their constant walking. "Jeez! Why are we walking in the first place? It's not like we'll find a way out by doing so!" exclaimed Tart. "Stop being so grumpy, Tar-Tar! Pudding has an idea, na no da!" Everyone's eyes landed on her. "We can find the dragons again! Maybe they can fly us out of here, na no da!" said Pudding.

"Wait a sec- why didn't you guys already do that?" Ichigo asked the aliens. "We can't just fly through different dimensions!" said Tart. "Kitten, Pudding is probably right. Since the dragons are native to the land, they could probably break the barrio with a dragon power," said Kish. "Dragon's have power?" asked Ichigo. "Uh- I dunno. I just called it that. I'd think it would be more like an ability," said Kish. Ichigo and Pudding nodded as they took this information in.

"Now- it is very unlike dragons to just do what people want. That is where Ichigo comes in. She can talk them into helping us," the green haired alien explained. "Yes- but how do we find them?" asked the red head. "Ooh! Let pudding answer, na no da!" Everyone said things like, 'go ahead', with surprised expressions. "Okay- we'll have to find their layer! Dragons prefer to live by the ocean, so we'll have to keep walking, na no da!" said Pudding. Everyone gaped at her. "How'd you know that?" Tart said, breaking the silence. "I stole a book from Tar-Tar, when he took me to his chip, na no da!"

"YOU WHAT! That's why I couldn't find that book!" exclaimed Tart. "Yep, no da!" said Pudding, glomping him. "Heeell- Is that candy? Yum!" They all ate an unhealthy yet delicious dinner of Ice Cream. When they were finally done eating, they figured they should go to sleep. Tart was running away from Pudding, who was saying that she needs a pillow.

Kish was already asleep, with Ichigo cuddled up next to him. When Ichigo looked at him, she couldn't but help think about how cute he looks when he's sleeping, with his bangs slightly covering his closed eyes. And he had such soft skin and hair… She shook her head to clear her mind. She had to get to sleep. Tomorrow they would continue walking, keeping an eye out for dragons.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the sound of Tart saying, "No! Let go of me!" She smiled a bit. "Good morning, Kitten," said a certain green haired alien. She looked up into his brilliant golden orbs. She couldn't look away from the gorgeous twin pools of gold. Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned in until her lips met his. Boy was Kish surprised. He kissed her back. Though it only lasted a few seconds, it seemed to last an eternity to them. When they separated, they saw Tart staring at them with a sick expression on his face.

Before Tart could say any thing, though, Pudding had taken advantage of his pause, and had finally caught up to him. "Tar-Tar! Now it's your turn to kiss me, na no da!" said Pudding. Tart pulled free of Pudding and started running again. Kish smirked. "So you _do_ like me," said Kish. Ichigo blushed. "A little," she said with a smile.

After they had mentioned breakfast, Pudding and Tart came running for the cake that was being served. When they were finally ready, they started their daily walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pai went to check on Deep Blue. "So are you going to kill the Mew Mews?" asked Deep Blue's bodiless form. Pai backed to the door. "No," he said, flatly, before running out the door, slamming it, and locking it- not like a voice could escape, but it made him feel better. Pai had a different plan. He didn't need Deep Blue any more. They had already saved there planet with some left over Mew Aqua, and just needed something more to make the water clear. Sure, things were better, but there still wasn't enough food on his planet. Now all he needed to do was talk to that blonde human- what's his name? Oh, yes, Ryou. Why he hadn't thought of this before, he didn't know. Now time to go to Café Mew Mew…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Got this chapter done at last! I might not get my next few chapters out as fast, because I have summer camp starting tomorrow. I won't have hours on end of computer time like I do now.

Kish: I got to kiss Ichigo!

Ichigo: (still washing her mouth out) You're such a bad authoress, Tokyo Gal!

T.G: If you don't stop that, I shall make you get together with Pai!

Ichigo: (faints)

Kish: Ichigo! No!

T.G: What ever. Sorry if Pai's personality was a bit off. I always wanted to see Pai ditch Deep Blue of his own free will.


	9. Chapter 9

T.G: Yae! I have so many reviews! (Hugs all reviewers and gives them candy)

Tart: Uh- I reviewed! Candy now!

T.G: You don't trick me! Besides- I'll give candy to you if you do the disclaimer!

Kish: Ichigo kissed me! Yay!

Ichigo: NOOO! Why'd Masaya have to die? (sniff)

T.G: Because I don't like him- and he died twice, too. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tart: Okay, somebody's gone crazy. Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew and got this title from NarutoxAna-ki!

T.G: Now for chappie NINE! Yayness! Oh- and are crimson and red the same thing?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day at Café Mew Mew without Ichigo. Mint was starting to get beyond mad. "I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DRINK MY AFTERNOON TEA FOR A WEEK!" screamed the bird girl. Customers were staring at her. She gave them all death glares, causing them to start eating again. "I'm going to have a talk with Ryou!" she yelled, marching up to Ryou's room and knocking on the door.

When it didn't open, she banged on the door with all her might. "Okay, okay!" said a voice behind the door. Ryou opened the door with his shirt on backwards. Mint stared at him for a second. "What?" he asked. "Why is your shirt on backwards?" "Oh! I'm so glad Ichigo didn't try to get into my room. She never knocks…" He pretty much said that sentence to himself, but Mint heard it all the same. "What ever. I haven't been able to drink my afternoon Tea for a week now! Get Ichigo and Pudding back NOW!" demanded Mint. Ryou had taken a step back during this sudden outburst.

"Mint, I can't. I've tried everything I could think of, but nothing worked," he said nonchalantly. Mint sighed. "If I die, I'm blaming it on you!" were Mint's words before she went back downstairs.

When the last customer finally left the shop, everyone was exhausted. Lettuce had dropped plates and slipped on her own two feet all day, Zakuro had scared off customers, and Mint had tried to boss everyone around, yet still managing to have to work the hardest!

While everyone was cleaning up the big mess, Ryou and Keiichiro decided to come in and help as well. With two workers missing, it was taking way longer than usual. Just as they were finishing, they heard a _pop_ and something was in front of them. This caused everyone to jump a bit with surprise except Zakuro.

Pai was standing there. Instinctively, the girls hands flew to their necklaces. He put his hands up defensively, and to show he had no weapons. "I need your help. I do not want to fight," he assured them. Their hands fell back to their sides. "Fine. Follow us," commanded Mint, leading him to the basement

Ryou was staring intently at his computer, as if it would spit out answers (which, figuratively, it could, if it had a built in calculator). "Ahem," said Mint. When that didn't work, she walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder. "You weren't paying attention to me," she accused, causing him to role his eyes. "Somebody came for a visit," the bird girl explained, gesturing towards Pai. "Fine. Who are th- What's _he _doing here?" asked Ryou.

In response, Pai took a step forward. "I have only come for your help. Our planet may be much better than before, but there are still major storms and lack of food. That is where you come in. If all the Mew Mews come to my home planet and put their powers together into Ichigo, they could probably help our planet. You'd have to train Ichigo a bit for her to master something that big, but I believe it is very possible."

"How do I know Deep Blue didn't tell you to say that just to weaken your foe?" asked Ryou. "Well, Tart and Kish are in that dimension, and I- I stopped listening to Deep Blue," Pai informed. "And he didn't kill you for that? Yeah, right," said Mint. "I think his human form died, so all he has left is a soul. Thanks to -Masaya's, right? - death, he won't be able to reawaken again with out help, thus he is not able to kill me," informed Pai. "Even if we did believe you, we can't help you. Pudding and Ichigo are stuck in that other dimension," said Keiichiro, who had been watching from the corner.

"I am sure they will get out sooner or later. Humans may be dumb, but Kish and Tart should be smart- well, maybe they are doomed, for they never pay attention or read," Pai concluded. "How long should we wait before announcing them dead?" asked Lettuce. "Time doesn't matter. Time could be the same, or very different in different dimensions," said Zakuro. Everyone, counting Pai, stared at her in awe.

"Lady Zakuro, how did you know that?" asked Mint. Zakuro just shrugged. "Well, when they do get back, will you help me?" asked Pai. "Fine. But if you or any of your friends do anything that even _suggests_ to harming or attacking us and/or Tokyo/ the Earth, the deal is off," said Ryou, trying to make there no loop holes in what he just said. Pai nodded and shook Ryou's hand. "Deal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark, and you could see the outline of the ocean in the distance. They (as in Pudding, Tart, Ichigo, and Kish) had already settled down and were eating dinner. "Only a bit longer, kitten," said Kish. Ichigo nodded. "Then I can eat some real food." She took a big bite of pudding, if you can bite that stuff (and not the Mew Mew Pudding). "Tar-Tar, come back! Pudding needs you to be her pillow, na no da!" said Pudding, chasing after a sprinting Tart. Ichigo couldn't help smile a bit at this. After about a week, they still had this 'night time ritual', as one may call it.

When everyone finally settled down, Tart was stuck as Pudding's pillow. It was at least 50 degrees out, and if you don't remember, Tart and Kish wear these outfits that show most of their body, Ichigo wears short skirts, and Pudding wears normal summer clothe. Not good for the winter, obviously. Ichigo cuddled up closer to Kish.

"I'm cold," she murmured. Not only did Kish have sensitive ears, but Ichigo wasn't even an inch away from him, so naturally he heard her. He rubbed her arms a bit to give her some extra warmth. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her mind. "Kish?" she asked. "Oh- sorry. I was just trying to help you get war-," "No, not that. That was actually helping. I mean, why didn't we build an igloo? I'm sure Pudding knows how to build one." "Oh. Why _didn't_ any one think of that?" asked the green haired alien. "Do you think we should wake them up?" he added. "No. They look peaceful. We'll ask Pudding about it tomorrow," said Ichigo. Kish nodded.

"Thank you, Kish," she whispered. He looked a bit surprised. "Why? I didn't do any thing," he insisted. "Actually, you did. Unlike Masaya, you actually care about me. And you try to protect me," she pointed out. "I don't _care_ about you, Kitten, I- I love you," he said, blushing a bit, also causing Ichigo to turn the color of her hair. "R-really?" she asked. He nodded, obviously embarrassed. "Of course. I-I always have."

_That's so sweet. Masaya would never admit it to me like that. Masaya- wait a sec, who cares about him? He's a cheating jerk! Now Kish on the other hand, he's sweet, kind, and cute. Most important, though, he loves me._

With that thought in her mind, she turned around until she was facing the green haired alien. "Kitten, you'll freez-," he never got to finish the sentence, because before he could, Ichigo kissed him, right on the lips. He was shocked, but instantly responded back to the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, both their faces were now crimson.

There was a barely noticeable smirk on his face. "So Kitten- does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, obvious hope in his eyes. She nodded. "Yes, Kish, it does. But- what are we going to do when we get back?" she asked. "I- I dunno. What about we just- what's that phrase? - play it by ear? Yeah, that sounds like it," Kish suggested. "Okay. It's the best plan we have, I guess." And with those last minute words in their minds, they fell asleep, Ichigo cuddled up as close as possible to Kish, who had wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Kish," she whispered to his sleeping form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint was supposed to meet Coal at the movies tomorrow, and Ryou had asked Lettuce out. Right now, Mint and Lettuce are working at the Café. "So do you think we're really going to believe and help the aliens?" asked Lettuce. "The question isn't weather _we _believe Pai, but weather _Ryou_ does, so you better talk to him about it on your date tonight," said Mint. "But- I can't do that!" she exclaimed. "Well, you-." Her sentence was cut off by Ryou saying, "Less chatter more working!" Somehow Lettuce couldn't blame him. The Café is stocked full of customers, and out of three waitresses, only one is working.

It was a very busy day, with Lettuce breaking everything, Zakuro scaring away customers, and Mint sipping Tea, bossing everyone around. By the end of it, they, counting Mint, who Ryou had forced to work, were all sweaty and exhausted. "Eiw! Lettuce, you really need a shower," said Mint.

"You do too, Mint," said Zakuro, who had come up to them unnoticed. "Oh, Lady Zakuro! Want to go to my house after we leave?" Mint asked. "I have a photo shoot," Zakuro replied, leaving the Café, along with a depressed looking Mint. "It's okay, Mint. At least you get to see Coal tomorrow," said Lettuce. "What do you mean by, 'it's okay'? I'm fine!" she yelled, running out of the Café, leaving a sad and shocked Lettuce behind. Lettuce was about to leave, slightly saddened, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, and saw Ryou. "Don't worry. She's probably just under a lot of stress, especially with two Mew Mews missing," he said. Lettuce nodded. "Thanks, Ryou. That really means a lot to me," she replied with a shy smile. "Okay. I'll see you tonight. What about movies and dinner?" he suggested. "Sure," she replied. On her way home, she was definitely much happier.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Deep Blue had been locked in the room with no company for about three days now, and was starting to feel lonely. Now that his human form was killed permanently, he couldn't but help feel a bit empty, like part of him were missing. That must be appropriate, because he was literally missing any part of him he had in Masaya. He did have a plan, though. Sure, he can't take over the world now, but that doesn't mean he can't haunt people! "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He would've got his wish, if it weren't for the fact that two angels were sent down to Earth, and decided to bring him down, to HELL! "NOOOO! I'D BE A GOOD LEADER, I SWEAR!" The angels just ignored him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: There's this chap! OMG! Already chapter nine? If it weren't for all those wonderful reviewers out there, I probably would have just forgotten about the story. Since you _did _review, I took time out of my day to finish the next chap!

Kish: Ichigo's my girlfriend! Yay!

Ichigo: Well, seeing Masaya's dead, and I can't find Ryou, I guess I'll agree.

Ryou: Wait, you have a crush on me?

Ichigo: NO! When did you show up, anyways?

Kish: Sorry, Ryou, but Kitten's mine. Isn't that right?

Ichigo: Sure.

T.G: Review please! Oh, and please tell me how you like my story, and if there are any things that don't seem accurate.


	10. double digits! Yayness!

T.G: Heh heh… Sorry for not updating sooner. I had summer camp, and was very busy!

Kish: You better be sorry! I had to wait all this time to see Zakuro get a bo-

T.G: (Puts hand over his mouth) SHHH! How'd you- the script! Give that back!

Kish: Hey, I like this one… HEY! (Tokyo Gal stole it from him.)

T.G: HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Kish: … okay…?

T.G: Oh! I shall start thanking people for their reviews on my updates. Thank you for telling me molly-mouse 616!

Kish: Oh, by the way, Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew and got this rockin' title from NarutoxAna-ki.

**Batty girl**: Is it really cute? I was trying to make it cute, but I've never tried to write/type anything cute before this. Thanks for the awesome encouragement!

**Saingirl101**: Thanks for the review! I love compliments(who doesn't?).

**MollyMouse616**: Thanks for all the awesome advice! I didn't really think about replying to reviews on my updates. Maybe when I get some spare time I'll add more description to the angels from the last chapter. Oh- and I'll put some Coal/Mint into this chapter!

T.G: Cool! I get to update on 6/6/06! I feel so honored!

Kish: What? Why?

T.G: Because I think it's funny to update on the 'day of the devil'. People get way too worked up over simple numbers. Trust me; this date has come around before. Like June 6 1906- or 6/6/06. This date comes once _every _century. Not anything to freak out over. Sorry, just had to get that out of the way.

T.G: Oh- and this chapter is less of an action chapter, more of a couple chapter. You'll see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo woke up, it was even colder than yesterday morning. She looked up to see a pair of golden orbs looking down at her. For a second, she just stared at the gorgeous twin pools of gold in a dazed stated manner. It was only when Kish said, "Cold?" that she seemed to snap out of the trance.

Ichigo nodded, her teeth slightly chattering. "Here- sit on my lap," he ordered. Ichigo tried to move, but was shivering too much, and fell back down. He picked her up with his own shivering arms and put her on his lap. "Comfty?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her arms to give her some extra warmth.

His hands felt like ice, causing her to gasp. He stopped momentarily. "What is it, Kitten?" "You- you're freezing," she said, concern in her voice. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. I just want to make sure you're warm," he said, going back to rubbing Ichigo's arms with his hands. She started rubbing his ice cold arms with her hands to help warm him down a bit, too.

"Kish?" she asked. "Yeah?" "I don't think I could fight you anymore. I can't, a- and I won't!" she declared. "Well, in that case, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe," he vowed. Ichigo was practically beaming at this, when the facts hit her like a brick wall. "But what about when we get back?"

Sure, Kish found it cute when she's mad, pouty, or disappointed- but especially not when she's sad. "Don't worry Kitten. If it came to it, I'll- I'd- j-join you," he stuttered. It was obvious he didn't want to do so, but he would do anything to be with Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _He's willing to give up helping his people just for me? How could I ever have been stupid enough to date Masaya instead of him?_ "How long have you loved me, Kish?" she asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.

He looked utterly embarrassed, but told her anyways. "Well- when I first saw you, Kitten, I had a slight crush on you. As we continued to battle, and you continued to reject me, I started to like you even more. By the time Deep Blue was released, I was deeply in love with you. When you still didn't like me back, I was- heartbroken." He was now scarlet.

"I'm so sorry, Kish. You were so much better than Masaya, but I was just trying to protect my planet. The only side of you I saw was the perverted alien come to steel the earth and make my life hectic," she explained. "Hey! What do you mean by, 'perverted alien?' And sorry if I made your life hectic, but I was only following orders, trying to save my people from starvation," he informed. "By the way, you don't see me like that any more, right?" he asked, hope in his eyes. "Of course not! In fact, I- I love you, too," she admitted, turning a shade that reflected her hair.

Neither knew who started it. All they did know, how ever, is that Ichigo had turned around, and somehow their lips had met. Kish pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace to deepen the kiss, while Ichigo subconsciously messed with his tangled-yet-silky green hair. Ichigo's heart pounded in her head, and she felt like she was floating. When they reluctantly pulled apart, they were both breathless. Ichigo felt light headed. "Wow," she said, touching her lips with her pointing finger. Kish licked his lips, eyes wide. "You're a pretty good kisser. You know that, right, Kitten?" Both their eyes were filled with desire, and just as they were leaning forward for another kiss, they heard a giggle, and instantly jumped apart, cheeks tinged with pink.

Just then, they noticed Tart and Pudding watching them. Both wore identical gross-yet-amused looks. Ichigo now resembled a tomato. Kish seemed quite happy that Tart and Pudding saw, though. "How long have you two been watching?" demanded a very flustered Ichigo. "Just when you started kissing," admitted Tart. Though Ichigo's blush darkened a few shades, Kish merely smirked, as if proud (which he probably was).

"I bet you wish you could do that to Pudding." Tart turned bright red. "Not ah! I hate Pudding!" he lied, pushing her off of him for emphasis. "Bad Tar-Tar! You almost hurt Pudding, na no da!" said Pudding. "Oh- I did?" he asked. "Yep! Now you have to kiss me to make me feel better, na no da!" Tart's blush grew even darker. Kish was watching with amusement. "No!" yelled Tart. "Yes, no da!" Pudding exclaimed. "No." "Yes." "No!" "Yes, no da." "NONONONO!" "YES INFINITY, NA NO DA!"

Tart sighed. "Fine. I give up. Now where did you get hurt?" "Inside, because you hurt Pudding's feelings. Now you have to kiss Pudding on the lips to make her feel better, na no da," she explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tart gasped. "WHAT! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" "We had no plan, Tar-Tar! Now kiss me before I get too hurt and never want to talk to you again, no da!" Pudding demanded. "F-fine…" He picked her up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Happy now?" he asked. Pudding stopped to think for a second before nodding, her usual smile lighting her face. "Yep, na no da."

Kish had to tell Pai about this when they got back. Tart must have some how known that from the satisfied smirk on Kish's face, because the next thing he said was, "If you tell Pai, I'll tell him you were making out with Ichigo!" This simply made Kish's grin grow wider. "Then I'll be sure to tell him." Ichigo's face had gotten redder in the past few minutes of the conversation. Just as they were about to argue more, they all realized how hungry they were.

"Oh. Maybe we should eat breakfast now," stated Tart, eyeing the basket of desserts with a dazed expression, slightly drooling. "Tar-Tar, gross! You drooled on Puddings hand, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, wiping Tart's drool on his clothe. "Huh? Oh! Eh- sorry, Pudding."

For breakfast they ate a deliciously unhealthy meal of brownies and muffins. When they were finally done eating and packing up the rest of the food, they started their daily march. "How much longer until we get to go home, na no da?" Pudding asked Kish, tugging on his arm to get his attention. Kish looked down at her with his brilliant golden orbs. "We'll be at the ocean in about three to five days if we keep this pace."

Ichigo kept catching herself staring at him, studying how cute he is. _Silky green hair, gorgeous golden eyes, oddly awesome ears- even the way he carries himself..._ Her thoughts followed along that line. Kish looked over at her, and caught her staring.

He smirked. "See something you like?" he asked, causing Ichigo to turn pink. "N-no! The- the sun was just in my eyes, so I was trying to avoid it! I wasn't looking at you!" she cried defensively. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Last time I checked, it was cloudy today, and even if it wasn't, the sun is in front of us, not next to us." She put on a pout face and flicked his ear in annoyance. "I don't stare at people." "Unless they're me, obviously. I always knew you thought I was better looking than that Aoyama boy," Kish said playfully. She cuddled up closer to him as it started to get colder. "Just a bit," she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coal had surprised Mint when he had come to her house, asking her to go to Green day's concert with him. Mint was beyond surprised, and not because those tickets were supposed to be sold out. With Coal being as rich as her, maybe more, he could get pretty much anything he wants. The reason was…

"How'd you know I like this kind of music? I've never told a soul!" Coal looked at her with those perfect brown eyes of his, slightly covered by his chin length brown hair. "I could tell just by looking at you. Mint, I've never met someone as spectacular as you in my life. Words can't even start to describe how wonderful you are in my eyes." His voice was loving yet serious, as if he truly meant what he had just said. Mint was shocked.

No one had ever said something like that to her before. "I do love you," she told him. He took one of her hands in each of his. "And I love you more than life itself." The next second, they were both sharing their first kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pai was in his spaceship, bored out of his mind. He no longer had any thing to do, thanks to ditching Deep Blue, but he was actually quite glad he had done that. With out Kish and Tart there to annoy him to death, he was actually rather lonely. He had absolutely nothing to take his mind off of this dullness.

He actually missed Tart, Kish, and Zakur- NO! What was he thinking? He could never fall for a worthless human. Especially one that's cold, scary, mysterious,cute- DAMN IT! He did love her! He couldn't take it anymore. He would have to see Zakuro today, and tell her his feelings. With that thought in mind, he teleported to Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Whoa! Tenth chappie already! Once again, sorry for not updating in a while. I had summer camp, and still do. Also, I didn't really check over this one as much as I normally do, because I wanted to update it on 6/6/06, you know, for fun. Sorry Ryou/Lettuce fans! I didn't put them in this chapter at all, did I… Well, if you want me to squeeze them into the next chapter, tell me so in a review. I love reviews! For now on, I shall try to thank people for their reviews on my updates.

Kish: Wow you talk a lot.

T.G: It's called typing, and you be quiet! You shouldn't be so mean to me after I gave you Ichigo!

Ichigo: Yeah! Because that's _my _job. Also, I stole the script, and will rip it up if we don't get at least five more reviews!

T.G: NOOO! Those are my ideas! (I don't ever really think before I type, I do it on the spot, but what eva)

Ichigo: Then they better review!


	11. Motorcycle! Yay! Bad title name, ya

T.G: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG! I was busy with summer camp, and do have a life, peoples. I am still very sorry though. **THE DISCLAIMER IS AT THE BOTTOM FOR THIS ONE.**

Kish: You better be! You know how long it's been since I've gotten to kiss Ichigo?

T.G: Just be glad I didn't pair you with Mint! That completely doesn't fit, Kish!

Kish: No, it doesn't. People, Mint and I don't belong together! Get it? You better!

T.G: Thanks a ton reviewers!

**Poppanda:** You better stop reading my story, or just skim over the large Ryou and Lettuce parts that I put into this chap. I put Ryou and Lettuce together because Kish and Ichigo is my ultimate favorite couple, and Lettuce liked Ryou in the anime. I make Pudding say na no da because I saw it in other fanfictions and thought it was cute. Thanks for understanding me when it comes to that dead bird. It was very tragic. The bird looked like it was someone's pet, making its death even sadder.

**SainGirl101**: They'll get out of the dimension in the next chap, I promise. Sorry for keeping them in there for so long. Sorry if you didn't want a spoiler, but…

**DeathxByxPapercuts:** I'll put less Ryou and Lettuce into the next chap and more of the other couples. (Sorry Ryou and Lettuce fans. They'll still be in the story, just not as much as this chap.)

**MollyMouse616: **Can you really talk that much? That's so cool!

**Reviewers and Readers: HELP ME THINK OF A BETTER TITLE PLEASE!**

Zakuro had never seen a place so spectacular before, which is saying something, considering the fact that she's rich.

How'd you find a place like this?" she asked, unable to keep the awe out of her voice. "While I was flying over Tokyo, I saw a lot " of places," he  
informed.

Ryou was on his computer in his room, not wanting to accept the fact that he couldn't help get Pudding or Ichigo back.

He was very deep in thought, when there was a knock on the door, causing him to jump a foot inthe air. He quickly

slipped on his shirt before opening the door. Lettuce was standing there, cheeks flushed.

"I-I was just wondering how things are going," she said. "Not so well," admitted Ryou. "Well, maybe we  
should just wait for things to happen themselves," suggested Lettuce. Lettuce turned to leave. Ryou  
quickly grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn with a start. 

"I was just wondering if- if you'd go to the movies with me?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant. His  
eyes betrayed him, a slight blush creeping over his features. Lettuce's face was even redder. "Oh, uh-  
sure!" she replied, a shy smile on her face. "Okay- I have the ride in the garage," he said, walking out of  
his bedroom, closely followed by Lettuce. When she saw 'the ride' she gasped. It was a motorcycle. Ryou  
smirked a bit. "What were you expecting?" He helped Lettuce onto it before getting on himself.

"So- what do I hold onto?" asked Lettuce. Ryou tried to hide his blush with a smirk. "What d'you think?"

Lettuce's blush came back when realization hit her.  
"Oh." is all she said before the motorcycle took off, her instinctively grabbing onto his waist.  
---------  
Meanwhile, it was night time in the other dimension. They (Tart, Kish, Ichigo and Pudding) quickly ate a  
dinner of brownies and ice cream. It was undeniably cold out, causing Ichigo to remember something. "Pudding, could you  
help us build an igloo?"

Pudding's eyes lit up. "Sounds fun, no da!" When everyone was gathered around her, she said, "Okay- get  
as much snow as you can, and put it in a pile right- there!" Pudding pointed to a spot on the ground. They  
kept piling snow for a painful, exhausting half an hour, before Pudding announced they had enough.

"Now make as many rectangles as you can out of the snow. Like- this!" said Pudding, forming a 4x2  
rectangle from the snow. That took about forty-five minutes. "Now for the hardest part, na no da!" She  
ordered them to stack the rectangular snow in this specific way. This took half an hour.

When they were finally done, they had an oddly shaped igloo, and were all exhausted. It looked like a giant  
rectangle, and had a 4x3 doorway. Thanks to the all powerful authoress, they found a boulder the perfect  
size to block the door. When they got into the igloo, it looked like it could fit two and a half adults.  
Pudding was practically lying on Tart's lap, while Ichigo was cuddled as close as possible to Kish- not  
like Kish had a problem with that. Ichigo lay between Kish and Pudding. 

"Hey, Kitten, you still look cold. Why don't you cuddle closer to me?" asked Kish, a smirk on his face.  
He knew that although the igloo brought the temperature from about 52 degrees to 75, but that was  
still quite cold. "F-fine," said Ichigo, between chattering teeth, as Kish pulled her into a tight  
embrace. Now she was practically laying on him. "Don't I get a goodnight Kish?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Kish. But only because I love you," she said. Kish's face lit up as he lifted her chin so their eyes  
met. He leaned forward until he felt her hot breath on his lips, and she leaned in the rest of the way, until  
she felt pressure on her lips. When they reluctantly pulled apart for air, Kish looked utterly overjoyed, and licked his lips.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" asked Kish. "How long?" asked Ichigo curiously. "Since I  
first laid eyes on you." That earned him another breathtaking kiss. "Good dreams, Kish," whispered  
Ichigo, before falling asleep in Kish's arms. "I think this will be the best sleep I've ever had," he whispered to her  
sleeping form, before drifting off himself. And it truly was.   
------------  
Lettuce and Ryou were finally at their destination- the movie theater parking lot. He helped Lettuce off  
the motor cycle before making his way to the ticket counter. That's when Lettuce noticed exactly where  
they were. This was the most nice 3D movie theater in Tokyo, not to mention the most expensive. He got two  
tickets to see 'Mission Impossible'. When he saw Lettuce's shocked face, he smirked. "C'mon, peasant."  
He said it playfully, grabbing Lettuce's hand and pulling her along (she had stopped walking, probably from shyness).

Somehow, they got into a conversation about their least favorite names. "I hate the name Elliot," Ryou  
informed. Lettuce nodded. "It doesn't fit you at all. I don't like being called Bridgette," Lettuce stated.  
"Yeah- you look more like a Retasu," said Ryou. (LOL. I'm sure a lot of you know why I put that conversation  
in- and what I meant by it.).

-------------------------

T.G: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and got this title from NarutoxAna-ki, but I do own Mint's boyfriend, Coal!

Kish: (whispering to Tart) I bet she finds that very amusing.

T.G: What's that supposed to mean?

Kish: Uh- (looks for a way to get out of it-) we still need someone to tell them to R&R!

T.G: Tart, say it and I'll give you candy!

Tart: CANDY! Read and Review please!

Tart: Wait a sec- this is a peanut! I WANT MY CANDY! (Runs after Tokyo Gal with a hammer that magically appeared

outta nowhere)

T.G: WAAA! A crazy alien is after me! Help!

Tart: I'll only stop chasing you when we get five more reviews!

T.G: Review please! (Starting to get tired, Tart is just flying after her/me)


	12. Home at last!

T.G: Okay, no use denying it. My last chappie sucked.

Kish: DUH! They wait forever for you to update, and that's what you give em'?

Ichigo: Kish, stop being so mean!

T.G: Yeah! Besides, I want Kish to kiss me!

Kish: Great- another crazy fan girl!

T.G: You've got that right! (Types something into computer)

Kish: What'd you do? (Looks scared)

Ichigo: Kish! Did I ever tell you how cute you are? (glomps him)

Kish: No, but you can start telling me now! (Grinning) You're the best authoress ever, Tokyo Gal.

T.G: Blushes Thanks Kishy! (glomps him)

Kish: can't… breathe…

Tart: Tokyo Gal doesn't own TMM and got this title from NarutoxAna-ki!

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING:**

**MollyMouse616: **Awesome! A home run! I wish I could do that! Now where's Tart…

**Me: **Cool! I got to review myself! Oddly amusing! Thanks, me!

**MewMidnight: **Really? My characters are in the right attitude? YAY! Cool name, by the way! Mew Midnight- definitely awesome!

T.G: **HELP ME THINK OF A BETTER TITLE! PLEASE! I SHALL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR IT, TOO. **

Hey, I found out how to enable anonymous reviews! Sorry nameless reviewers! I didn't know I had that disabled…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up to someone poking her. "Nnn. Just a few more hours, mommy," she mumbled sleepily, causing the person to giggle. "I know how to wake up the old hag," said someone, that all TMM fans should know who is. When Ichigo felt something wet and cold slip down her back, she woke with a start, greeted by a giggling Tart and Pudding.

"Tart, don't torment my Kitten- or call her a hag. If you do, you won't live to see another day," Kish threatened. Tart stopped teasing Ichigo after that, but not before whispering, "She's still an old hag…" Lucky for him Kish hadn't heard him, or he'd probably have a concussion.

Kish was staring off into the distance, leaning against a boulder, eyes unfocussed. "We should be to the ocean by noon," Kish informed. Tart sighed. "I had really enjoyed having dessert for every meal." Pudding nodded in agreement, grabbing some ice-cream and popsicles for breakfast, followed closely by Tart. After everyone had finished the unhealthy breakfast, they decided to start walking again.

"Pudding remembers something she also read in Tar-Tar's room! Creatures prefer to live near the shore! That means we'll find cool pets, no da!" said Pudding with excitement. While Ichigo transformed into her Mew form, along with Pudding, and Kish's eyes became more focused, Tart simply glared at Pudding. "Did you steal that book from me too?" he asked angrily.

Pudding shook her head. "When you kidnapped me, you left me in your room, with nothing to do. To amuse herself, Pudding decided to read through your books! I found a locked one marked 'don't read' and opened it with a trick I learned, too. That one was my favorite, na no da!" Tart tackled Pudding to the ground. "Tell me you didn't read my diary!" he begged.

Pudding pushed him off of her. "Pudding was bored, and it looked interesting! Besides, that's why I knew Tar-Tae doesn't really hate me," she explained. Tart's face was bright red. "Pai was right- I should've gotten the lock from our planet." (By the way, in this fanfic, the aliens speak and write in a language that is readable and understandable by all.)

Before they could continue arguing, Ichigo said, "Can we please start walking? The sooner we do, the sooner we'll get home." Tart grumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'dumb hag', but listened.

It was about noon, and they were at the ocean. "What's with all these disgusting creatures, no da?" asked Pudding. Ichigo had noticed the ground starting to get slimy, but hadn't put much thought into it. She looked at the ground, and gasped. "YUCKY! HELP ME!" screamed Ichigo. Tart went back to floating so he wouldn't have to touch the ground, for on it were giant, slimy slugs with razor sharp teeth. One started trying to crawl up Ichigo's bare leg. "KISH, HELP!" she screamed. Kish kicked the giant slug off of her and took her in his arms before also flying.

Pudding grabbed onto Tart's feet and climbed into his arms. "Yay! Tar-Tar's giving Pudding a ride, how sweet, na no da!" Tart blushed. "Whatever. Let's just find some dragons," said Kish. "Hey, lookie what Pudding found!" said Pudding, who was pointing to a cave they hadn't noticed. "Good thinking. We might find a dragon, and be safe from the slugs!" exclaimed Ichigo. Kish shook his head. "We don't know what will be in there, so it could be quite dangerous. Pudding, do you have some light device?" asked Kish.

Pudding nodded enthusiastically, taking a candle out of no where and lighting it. "Whoa. Pudding, where do you get this stuff?" asked Ichigo, as everyone else stared at the blonde haired monkey girl in awe. "When I perform, I need all kinds of fire creating things! That's why I make a lot of money, na no da!" Pudding explained.

They went into the cave, Kish putting Ichigo down, Pudding jumping out of Tart's arms, doing a triple back flip, and landing on her feet. Tart watched her in awe. "Stop staring, Tart. We need to find those dragons," reminded Kish. Tart turned pink, and started walking. Pudding's candle illuminated the cave just enough so they could see about three feet in front of them.

"This is not gonna be easy," stated Tart. They heard what sounded like a roar, and started walking away from the sound, when Ichigo said, "Stop! What if that's a dragon? We should be going _towards_ that scary sound!" Tart gave a smirk that wasn't noticeable because the candle was creating a shadow over his face. "I bet it was a ghost!" he said tauntingly. Ichigo visibly shook. "NOO!" "TART! Stop scaring my Kitten, or else I'll tell Pai about what you did!" threatened Kish. That kept Tart quiet for a while.

Ichigo ran into something fuzzy, screamed, and jumped into Kish's arms. "It's a ghost!" she whined. Pudding took the light closer to the 'fuzzy thing', they saw that it was a baby dragon with blue eyes, not a ghost. Kish set Ichigo back down, and she walked over to the dragon.

"Hello- uh- we need your help to get out of this dimension, and back to our home! Can you help us?" she asked, hesitantly. The dragon looked at her for a second before going, "Rrarraara." Ichigo beamed. "That's wonderful! So can you go get them?" asked Ichigo. "Raar," replied the dragon, running off in a random direction.

When she saw her friends staring at her, she explained, "It says it can help us, but needs to find another dragon. They can only carry two of us at a time." About a minute later, the dragon came back with an almost identical one, just with green eyes.

"Can you help us find our way out?" asked Ichigo. The dragon gave a little nod, and started walking, the other dragon close on its heel. After about five minutes of walking through utter darkness (Pudding's candle had gone out) and stumbling into walls, they finally were out of the cave, and a few feet away from the giant slugs.

"Okay- Tart, Pudding, you ride the one with blue eyes. Kish and I will ride the one with green eyes," Ichigo ordered. The Dragons knelt down. Kish climbed on first, and Ichigo got on behind him. Tart and Pudding got onto the other one.

The dragons spread their rainbow, fuzzy wings. They bent their legs, and then pushed off the ground, gracefully flapping their wings. For a while they were flying through clouds, and Ichigo was starting to get cold and wet. Kish quickly turned around and kissed her on the lips. "Kish, we're gonna fall if you do that again," Ichigo warned. Kish only smirked.

Then they very suddenly bumped into something, causing everyone to almost fall. Kish had grabbed onto the dragons neck, and Ichigo had grabbed onto his waist, while Pudding did a triple flip back onto the dragon, for she really did fall off. Once they got their grips back, the dragon said/roared, "Rar rar!" "It said to hold on tight," Ichigo translated. Everyone did as she said.

The dragons both started scratching and flaming (fire breath, peoples) the invisible barrier. After about a minute of this, something happened. They were thrown into space! They were still on the dragons. "C-can't…b-breathe…" stuttered Pudding, face turning red from lack of oxygen. Kish and Tart also need oxygen to breathe, and therefore- were also suffocating to death.

Tart quickly remembered something, took what looked like a piece of gum out of his pocket, and popped it into his mouth, forgetting about the wrapper. Trying to spit out the wrapper with out spitting out the gum, he gave one to everyone else, who also accidentally put the wrapper in their mouths in their rush to get air. "Hey, I can breathe, no da!" said Pudding.

"Kish, can you teleport me to Café Mew Mew now?" asked Ichigo. Kish stopped to think for a second. "Probably. Only one way to find out, kitten." "But what are they going to say about us being together?" asked Ichigo. Kish pulled her into a tight embrace. "Trust me, it'll all be fine in the end." Then he teleported her to Café Mew Mew in the basement, quickly followed by Tart and Pudding.

"I'll be right back," said Tart, quickly disappearing, and then reappearing with Pai. Kish's eyes went wide. "TART! WHY IN THE UNIVERSE DID YOU DO THAT!" Kish exclaimed. "He would have to see you sooner or later, anyways!" Tart cried defensively. Ryou walked in because of all the noise they were making. "Ichigo, Pudding! You're back!" said a shocked Ryou, before turning his stare to glare at the aliens.

The Mew Mews had heard all the commotion, and had come to see what it was. When they saw their friends back, they quickly tackled Ichigo and Pudding to the floor, with the exception of Zakuro. "Oooww…" Ichigo whined, rubbing a knewly-formed bruise on her elbow. Everyone else seemed to have bruises too.

"Now on to business," said Ryou. Pai nodded. "Ryou and I discussed what we should do, and decided to settle the battle peacefully. I want you Mew Mews to help save my planet by putting your powers into Ichigo, so she can do this attack to heal my planet," started Pai. "Ichigo has power beyond most peoples imagination. We'll need her to train a lot, so she can learn this new attack. She needs to be ready in three days." Mint stepped up to the oldest alien. "Fine! But I still better have time for my afternoon Tea!" Everyone fell down Anime style.

"Ichigo, I want you to start training tomorrow. You better be to work an hour early for the next three days," said Ryou. "And you'll be staying an hour late to practice and get your power to grow." Ichigo's eyes went wide. "YOU EVIL BAKA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!" Ryou simply smirked. "Two planets are counting on you, and you only have three days. If you _don't_ come to work an hour early, and stay an hour late, I will dock your pay!" Ichigo gasped, and put her hands on her hips. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything, you big baka!"

"Hey, does this mean I can hang out with Kish?" asked Ichigo. Ryou's eyes seemed to turn red, but Keiichiro said, "It depends on whether we can save their planet, but for the time being, yes."

-----------------------------------------------

T.G: This is not the last chap, by the way. Ichigo still needs to try and save that alien planet!

Kish: Do I still get to be with Ichigo?

T.G: Most likely, considering the fact that this is a KishxIchigo fanfic.

Ichigo: Yay! I get to be with Kish!

T.G: So you _do _like him. I knew it!

Kish: stars in his eyes this rocks!

T.G: As long as you don't do anything perverted. Anyways, R&R!

Masaya's ghost: And help her think of a better title!

T.G: KYA! NOOO! types something into keyboard, Masaya disappears

All: YAY!


	13. Practice and get new powers!

T.G: I changed my email account, and now it's working again! Yayness!

Kish: -whispering- Maybe I can sneak away when she's not looking.

Tart: -also whispering- Yeah- I think she has a crush on you, Kish.

T.G: Hey, I heard tha- Kish! There you are! (glomps him) Now Kishy has to do the disclaimer!

Kish: …choking… TokyoGal… I'm free! She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if she did, Masaya would be dead, and I would probably be either married to Ichigo or her! The second one scares me… She got this title from NarutoxAna-ki, and thanx them for their title ideas!

T.G: Yay! People gave me title ideas! I'm very indecisive, so it might take me a while to decide which one…

T.G: I had to redo some of the grammar in the last chapter, replacing the stars above the eight with ( ) or - -. GRA!

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**BattyGirl: **Thanks, I really need help thinking of a title. By the way, something seemed to happen to my email account. It didn't seem to accept things from fan fiction anymore, so I changed it, and now it does!

**Lover'sDeath: **A Baka is the Japanese word for idiot. I'll be sure to read your story when I get the chance! I checked out the summary, and it sounds interesting. You have a twin? So cool! Are you identical, or no?

**SainGirl101: **Yes, they're finally home, and Ichigo gets rewarded with more work! She only has three days to get stronger, so it's not an option for her to skip out.

**MollyMouse616:** Those titles are better than anything I could think about! I'll definitely consider them.

**Mew of Fire: **I'll consider your title names too. They're also pretty good!

**Mew Mel: **So it erases the stars above the 8's for everyone? Darn it! I love the stars. I thought-no, think- they are cool! The evil therapist who lives under your bed? I need one of those!

**Mew Malaya: **I shall tell why Ichigo can talk to dragons in this chapter! I didn't think about the randomness of her talking to dragons, but it seemed cool to throw dragons into the story. I think light is faster… Not sure. Yay! Even more titles to consider: )

**Jenny-Chan: **Kish/Ichigo is my fav couple, too! I love that couple! I own all the TMM manga, and have watched most of the shows in Japanese with subtitles. The dummy who sent me episode 1-52 on 5 DVD's gave me two blank disks! GRA! Still, I read each book like three times, 1: to read quickly. 2: To reread it so I can understand it better and because I'm bored, 3: I like studying the drawings (and looking at how cute Kish is! Oh- you weren't supposed to hear that…)

**Chapter 13:**

----------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up early to the sound of her alarm clock. "Mmnn…" she said sleepily, blindly pulling herself out of bed. It was 6A.M, and Ichigo was _exhausted_. She took a warm shower to wake herself up, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, put in her pink ribbons, and left for work. She needed to be there by 7, it was 6:50. She wanted to save her energy for when she was practicing, because she always feels drained this early in the morning. When she realized she only had five minutes left to get to the Café, she knew she would be late. Or so she thought.

She felt a pair of arms around her waste. "You're going to be late, Honey," said our favorite green haired alien. "Kish, I'll be even more late if you don't let go of m-," Everything went blurry for about five seconds, and she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she was right outside the Café. "Thanks, Kish!" she exclaimed. "Hey, can't I have a thank you kiss?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure," replied Ichigo, quickly kissing him on the lips before going inside the Café.

Ryou had been waiting for her at a customer table. "Two minutes early. That's a miracle. Now c'mon, I'll show you the practice room," he said. "You have a practice room?" asked Ichigo. "I paid someone to build one last night," he informed. When he saw Ichigo's shocked expression, he continued, "I'm rich, baka strawberry."

"Hey- when I was in the other dimension, I could talk to the dragons, but no one else could. Why is that?" asked Ichigo. Ryou stopped walking for a second to ponder this. "Probably the dragon DNA I injected you with a month ago." Ichigo gasped. "When did you do that!" "I just told you, a month ago. I wanted you to be the ultimate Mew Mew, and the DNA went with you perfectly. Since you have two kinds of DNA, you'll be able to help the aliens for sure, as long as you practice a bit," Ryou replied with a slight smirk. "THIS COMPLETELY SUCKS, YOU RICH BAKA SCUM!" screamed Ichigo.

"Just go into that room. I'll start the exercises for you," said Ryou, walking to a back room. Ichigo cautiously made her way to the practice room, AKA, P.R. When she opened the door, she saw a huge, and I mean HUGE white room, very, VERY tall, wide, and long. The second the door shut, a Kirema (Chimera) Anima appeared only a yard away from her.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" she shouted, kissing her pendant. When she changed into her pink cat heroine outfit, she said, "Sutoro Bell Bell, Ribbon Strawberry Check!" When she got rid of that anima, ten wolf Kiremas appeared. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she exclaimed, knocking twenty all down at once (more had appeared). It went on like this for a whole hour, until the Kiremas stopped appearing, and Ryou opened the door.

Ichigo quickly changed back to her human form, panting. "You're so mean, Ryou! How do you expect me to work now!" "By getting off the floor and taking orders," Ryou answered simply. Ichigo glared at him. "I want you to raise my paycheck!" "Only if you work hard today and stay an hour extra for training," Ryou confirmed.

Ichigo ran to the kitchen and changed into her uniform. When she walked out of the kitchen, cute uniform on, she saw Mint drinking- excuse me, _testing_- Tea. "Mint, I'm testing Tea today!" yelled Ichigo. Mint glared at her. "You don't have the Tea testing talent. Oh, customers are coming. You should go help them." Ichigo stomped off, treating costumers the same way Zakuro would. By the end of the day, every one was exhausted (with the exception of Mint, and Zakuro had a photo shoot).

Lettuce dropped a plate, and Pudding helped her clean it up before they both left the Café. Mint got up from the back table. "Good luck, Ichigo. You need it." Just as Ichigo was about to ask what Mint meant by that, she heard Ryou say, "Time for your training." Ichigo stomped off to the backroom. "Okay. Now this time, you need to try and learn your dragon powers," informed Ryou. Ichigo nodded, quickly turning into her heroine self. When Ryou left the room, the lights dimmed, and 30 Kirema animas appeared.

"Dragon Fire Wing!" she exclaimed, the word magically coming to her mind. In her hand was a weapon shaped like a dragon breathing fire. "Ribbon Fire Blast!" she screamed. All the Kirema animas exploded with a, "**_BOOM!_**" The weird thing was she didn't feel tired at all. She found three attacks- Ribbon Fire Blast, Strawberry Fire Explosion, and Ribbon Dragon Fury. Ribbon Fire Blast is when her Dragon Fire Wing (Fire Wing) shoots a straight, fast line of lava/fire in a direction of her choosing. Strawberry Fire Explosion explodes absolutely anything she wants. Right now, she could explode 60 Kirema animas, and with practice she could bring that number to 100. Ribbon Dragon Fury made a giant lave/fire monster appear in the shape of a dragon and do what ever she tells it to.

At the end of the hour, she was sad to leave. She had been having fun controlling the Dragon/lava monster. "Tomorrow you will start learning your healing powers," said Ryou. "Healing powers?" she asked. "Hey, look! A Kirema!" exclaimed Ryou. Ichigo looked everywhere for it, and while she was, she didn't notice Ryou take her hand and give her a shot Pai had said would give Ichigo the power to heal things.

Now she would have three marks, one on the inside of her thigh, one on her left shoulder shaped like a dragons head, and one on the back of her right hand shaped like a plus (first aid kit symbol). Ryou quickly hid the shot gun in his pocket. "Hey- there's no Kirema!" whined Ichigo. Ryou smirked. "Guess I'm just tired. You should get home," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo got to her room, a certain green haired alien appeared in front of her window. "Oh, hi Kish. Listen, can you not teleport into my room with out my permission?" asked the cat girl. "Why, Kitten?" questioned Kish, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I might be getting dressed," she answered simply. Kish rolled his eyes. "You humans are way too modest." "No, you're just a perv. I may love you now, but that does not keep you from being a perverted alien who sneaks kisses every time he gets a chance," stated Ichigo.

Kish smirked. "I'm not perverted! And what's wrong with sneaking kisses? Besides, you know you like it when I do…" Ichigo blushed, and then sighed. "Kish, can you please go now?" Now he grinned. "Only when I get what I came here for." Before Ichigo could say anything else, he teleported in front of her, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her. She kissed him back, but when they heard a female voice saying, "Ichigo, you asleep?" they quickly jumped apart. "See you, tomorrow, Kitty-kat," said Kish, quickly teleporting away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ichigo woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly got ready, put on her ribbons, pink flip flops, a pink shirt with a giant strawberry picture on it, and a pink mini skirt with a black cat on it before walking to work. For once, she was going to be on time with out having to sprint to work!

She was so happy; she didn't notice a VERY large rock, stubbed her toe, causing it to start to bleed and hurt BAD and then fell on her knees, skinning both, along with part of her legs. She had caught her fall with her hands, which were also scratched and bloody.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the short way…" she mumbled. Instead of taking the normal way through the park, she took this very complicated way she had just learned about. It was littered with rocks and glass- which just happened to be stuck in her skin.

When she tried to get up, it felt like a million knifes were stabbing her legs and arms, and her palms were too sore to help push her up. When everything started going fuzzy, she saw a flash of green, and heard a distant voice shout, "Ichigo!" and then everything went black.

When everything came into focus, she noticed she was in the extra room in the Café. It was on the second floor and had a window, desk, drawer, closet, and bed. That's when she noticed someone next to her. It was Kish.

"How'd I get here?" she asked dazedly. "I teleported you," he informed. She tried to get up, then instantly fell back down as it felt like she was being poked with thousands of needles. "Kitten, you shouldn't try to move," said Kish, gently pushing her down with his right hand. Right then, Ryou walked in.

"Finally you're awake. Baka strawberry, you gave us all a scare," said Ryou. "H-how long was I out?" she asked shakily. "An hour," said Kish. "I missed my training!" exclaimed Ichigo, jumping at the realization. "Ichigo, you'll just get more hurt if you don't be careful. Kish, you can leave now," said Ryou. "What? Why would I do that?" asked the alien, looking angry at the demand. "I want Kish to stay," said Ichigo's muffled voice through the blankets. "Fine, what ever. Now, since you skipped out on your healing lesson before, I'll just teach you now, so you can heal yourself," said Ryou.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked. "Jeez, Ichigo. First you forget I'm rich, and then you forget I'm a genius?" asked Ryou. "Ryou, Kitten's not looking so good. Either teach her to heal herself, or let me bring her to my ship and heal her," demanded Kish. "Fine, fine. The words should just come to your mind if you concentrate. With practice, you could heal the aliens land, country by country," informed the blonde boy. Ichigo shut her eyes in concentration. After five minutes of this she said, "Ribbon energy healing!" and healed completely, not a single scratch on her body.

T.G: Sorry if it was kinda short… I just had to update!

Ichigo: I have so much work!

Kish: Will a kiss make you feel better?

Ichigo: Maybe…

T.G: Uh- whateva.

Tart: Eeiw… Read and review please!

P.S: Kish and Ichigo were only kissing, for you nasty minded people!


	14. Healing Powers and Egypt! Yayness!

T.G: Sorry for taking so long! I'll be on vacation next week- Tuesday through Saturday. I won't be able to update for a week…

Kish: You're forgetting to tell them something!

T.G: Oh, yeah! I've been writing (not typing) this other story, and it's been taking all my time. But I just _had _to get my idea on paper!

Kish: Now- where'd Ichigo go?

T.G: (waves magic wand that came from who-knows-where) Here!

Ichigo: Kish! I've been looking for you!

Kish: (surprised) Really?

Ichigo: Of course! I wanted to ask if you'd go to the movies with me!

Kish: (grins) Definitely! Now for the disclaimer. Tokyo Gal doesn't own TMM, but she does own Coal, and Ichigo's dragon and healing powers in this story. She got this title from NarutoxAna-ki.

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**SainGirl101: **Kish still calls Ichigo kitten because (I just came up with this, to be truthful) he's gotten used to calling her that. But still, if you had a better idea for him to call her that has to do with dragons, I'm welcome to ideas!

**KishxIchigo4ever: **I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chappie out, and am sorry because the next one will take even _longer_ to get out, because I'm going out of the state for Tues-Saturday! Yay for me, bad for you! I'm getting to go to the beach! Yayness!

**Malaya: **Dragon DNA seriously rox! When you get an account and write a story for fanfic, email me so I can read it! Incase you're too lazy to look for my email, it's Finals on her B-day? That totally sucks! Well, I wish her a happy birthday!

**NarutoxAna-ki: **Thanks for title suggestions! When I post chapter fifteen, I'll announce my decided knew title. Between then and chapter 16, I shall put a disclaimer in every chapter saying who I got it from. I'm indecisive and haven't decided on whose title to pick yet, but it'll be changed by chappie 16!

**Jenny-Chan: **You got ripped off too? OMG! That's horrible! Kish has A blood type? Cool! How'd you find that out? I had no clue. I wish my friends liked TMM, or at least knew about it. I know! I can introduce them to it! When school starts again! Too bad I'll forget by then to remind them. It actually made me cry (well, kinda cry. Yes, that sounds wimpy, but it's true…) in chapter six, about page 85, when Ichigo turned Kish down. She made him cry! Poor Kish… And, though I won't admit it with out a pen name- I can't help but stare at pictures of Kish. He's just so cute and cool!(Yes, I'm a fangirl). I also like drawing the anime, but I suck at it…Email me, kay?

**Mew Midnight: **Okay, I'll try to add Pai/Zakuro fluff in this chappie! This chap may not have much action, but the next one will, by the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, Kitten! You're awesome!" said Kish, watching as all the cuts and bruises left her body. Ichigo slightly blushed. Ryou rolled his eyes. "I hope you're not crushing on my Koneko," Kish said. "Of course I'm not! I- I'm dating Lettuce now," he informed.

"Really?" asked a wide eyed Ichigo. "Yeah- and Mint's dating someone she calls, 'really hot and kind hearted guy who understands her'. His names Coal, I think," Ryou added. Ichigo nodded, taking this entire in.

"After work, I'll take you to the desert. Then you'll practice making grass grow, and trees, and more animals alive, and-," Ichigo cut him off. "I get it. Hey, Kish?" she asked. "Yeah?" he questioned.

"Wanna go to the movies with me after work? We could see X-Men," she suggested. Kish grinned. "You're asking me on a date? I would have to be a complete baka to say no," said Kish. I'll see you after work, kay?" asked Kish, giving Ichigo a quick kiss before teleporting away.

Ryou rolled his eyes again. "Why are you dating that loser?" he asked. "Because I love him- and Kish is NOT a loser! He's- he's awesome! Much cooler than you for sure!" she yelled, storming down to the kitchen to get her uniform.

The day rolled by just like it normally would- with one difference. Pudding wasn't working. Instead, she was sitting by the window, staring at the sky with hope in her eyes. When the Café started clearing up, she took a seat next to Pudding, who was still staring at the sky.

"What y' thinkin' about?" Ichigo asked. "Huh? Oh. Just about Tar-Tar. He said he'd visit me when ever he got the chan- TAR-TAR!" she screamed, running out of the Café, straight towards the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tart was floating around the park, wondering where to start looking for Pudding, and how to get to her with out any one seeing. As he was thinking, the answer came to him- literally. Pudding latched herself to his foot, dragging him to the ground. She switched her hug to his chest.

"Tar-Tar, you came back! I was starting to worry you didn't want to see me again!" Tart blushed. "Of course I'd come back! Besides- it's only been one day since I last saw you!" he pointed out. "Yes, and a horrible one day it was, na no da!" said Pudding, putting a hand over her heart dramatically. "Okay then…," said Tart.

"Tar-Tar, do you love Pudding?" she asked. Tart turned bright red. "W-why'd you want to know?" he asked. "Because Pudding loves you, and wants to know if you like her back, no da!" Pudding exclaimed. She looked at him expectantly. "Um- eh- yes, Pudding, I do love you," he decided at last. "Yayness!" exclaimed Pudding, quickly kissing Tart, who turned even redder. Pudding grabbed his hand and dragged him to a bench.

"Now, Pudding's having a party in two days to celebrate the fact that Earth's safe! She wants to know if you'll come, and bring your comrades!" she informed. "Hey! You're celebrating my defeat!" realized Tart. Pudding simply nodded, looking at him. When he realized she was waiting for an answer, he said, "Okay- I'll go. But only if there's candy!" Pudding nodded.

"Of course there's candy! How could there not be? Now- we'll need to tell everyone about the party, and decide where it'll be held, na no da," said Pudding. "Wait- you don't have this already planned out?" asked Tart. "Nope! You gave Pudding this idea! Now let's go to figure it out." Pudding dragged Tart to the Café with her, where everyone was still working.

When she walked in with Tart, it was closing down. Everyone was cleaning up, and- though only Tart noticed- Kish was watching through the window form a nearby tree, slightly smirking. When Ryou saw Tart, his eyes seemed to turn red.

"What, does this Café have 'enemies please come' posted on it?" he asked. Pudding glared at him. "Tar-Tar is NOT an enemy, na no daaa!" Ichigo slapped Ryou across the face. "Kish is _not_ an enemy anymore! He's my boyfriend!"

Kish grinned ear to ear when he heard Ichigo say this, and teleported into the Café, kissing her. She almost fell over in shock, but Kish caught her. When she realized that it was KISH kissing her, not some maniac, she calmed down and kissed him back. "Jeez- don't they ever need to breathe?" asked Ryou, for they had been kissing for five minutes now.

Ichigo turned bright red and pushed Kish off of her. "Hey! You made me do that!" she blamed Kish. "How could I _make_ you kiss me? You're a really good kisser, Kitty-Kat. Wanna try again?" he asked, licking his lips. Ichigo rolled her eyes, then whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "Maybe later." He smirked at her answer, and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "You're so pretty, Koneko," he said to her.

"Enough already! You two are driving me nuts with all your sweet talk! Go compliment each other somewhere else," demanded Ryou. Ichigo and Kish glared at him. "He's just jealous," Kish whispered into Ichigo's ear, causing her to giggle.

"Pudding needs to tell everyone something! Get Pie, na no da!" ordered Pudding. Tart looked at her with confusion, teleported away, and reappeared less then a second later with a baffled Pai.

"I was searching for the meaning of life! I almost found it, too!" exclaimed Pai coldly (just had to put that lame line in there). Everyone just ignored him- well, almost everyone. Zakuro had been paying attention to him a bit _too_ much. She hadn't stopped staring at him, and only Kish seemed to notice.

"As Pudding was saying, she wants to have a party after Ichigo heals the aliens' planet! You know, because we don't have to fight anymore, na no da!" said Pudding. When everyone nodded, she continued. "We need to figure out where to have the party."

Everyone stopped to think for a second, and Lettuce was the first to speak, very quietly though. "We could go to Hawaii together and share a cabin." Everyone except Ichigo agreed. "I could work on my tan," said Mint. "I could swim in the ocean with Tar-Tar!" said Pudding. "I need a break," said Zakuro. They all looked at Ichigo.

"I don't want to be stuck in a cabin with Kish! He's a perv!" she exclaimed. Kish smirked. "Afraid of me, Kitten?" he asked. "No! Well, maybe- I mean, no!" she got out at last. "Jeez, Ichigo. It'll be fine. One, Kish is your boyfriend, you said so your self (Kish grins), two, we're all there with you, so if he does anything perverted, just scream for us, and we'll kick him," said Zakuro. Kish looked sad at this, then smirked. "Kitten wouldn't scream. She likes it when I'm a perv," he said, causing Ichigo turn bright red and hit him atop the head. "That is _SO _not true!"

"Who'll by the plane tickets and hotel or cabin?" asked Lettuce. "I'll buy the plane tickets," volunteered Ryou. "I'll pay for a cabin," replied Mint. "I'll make sure it's bigger than the usual one. This way we won't have to share a room with five people." Realize, both Mint and Ryou are rich, so this will work out. "I want to bring Coal if I pay for the cabin," said Mint.

"Uh- fine. But you have to explain to him why three odd looking people are coming with us," said Ryou, motioning to the aliens. Ichigo, Pudding, and Zakuro all glared at Ryou. "Kish is not weird looking! He's hot! Oops- uh- Kish, I take that back!" Ichigo exclaimed, backing away from a smirking Kish. "Tar-Tar's too cute to be odd looking!" said Pudding, causing Tart to blush. Zakuro walked up to Ryou and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room. Lettuce gasped and ran over to him.

"Oh- hey, Zakuro let him live!" cheered Lettuce, feeling his wrist for a pulse, and finding one. She picked him up (Mew Powers make her stronger!) and brought him back to the group. He slowly started coming back to consciousness. "Listen, what about we discuss the rest of this after Ichigo heals the aliens' planet? Ichigo needs to continue training, and I have a date with Coal," said Mint. Pai teleported back to his ship, then teleported back to the Café.

"Tart, Kish, you coming?" he asked. "No way! I'm staying to watch Kitten in her training!" exclaimed Kish. When Ichigo was staring at Zakuro and wondering why she punched Ryou, Kish quickly pressed his lips against hers, and they went on one of their abnormally long kisses. "I'm telling you, they're gonna suffocate if they keep this up," said Mint. "What about you, Tart?" asked Pai. "Pudding wants to play with him at the park, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, glomping Tart.

"I guess I might as well stay too, then," he replied, forgetting that he hadn't found the purpose of life yet. "Fine. Hey, I'm going to the library with Lettuce after I show Ichigo where to start her training. Since Mint is going to see Coal, and Ichigo and Kish will be leaving to her training, and Keiichiro will be going home to research something that I don't know, that leaves Zakuro and Pai. I guess Zakuro teach you about Earth," Ryou told Pai.

If Pai weren't so good at hiding his emotions, he would be bright red. It was the same with Zakuro. Everyone started clearing out, until only Pai and Zakuro were left. "Maybe we should start at the museum," said Zakuro. "Do you know what things like microwaves, paper, pencil, and Advil are?" "I know all of those except the 'Advil'," Pai answered. Zakuro started explaining medical things to Pai, and then took him to the local museum.

Mint was wondering whether she should tell Coal that she's a Mew. She met them at their agreed meeting spot- the park bench. Coal was already there. When he saw Mint, he smiled, and walked up to her. He pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back and handed them to her. Mint smiled. Coal was so sweet.

"Thanks, Coal. I have something to tell you, and you might hate me," she explained. Concern and confusion filled his eyes. "You- you aren't cheating on me, right?" he asked. Mint gasped. "Of course not! I would never do that to you!" Coal looked relieved after hearing this. "I didn't think someone as sweet as you would, Mint. So, what's wrong? What do you have to tell me?" he asked, brown bangs covering his eyes, making him irresistibly cute.

"Well, I'm a Mew Mew, Mew Mint to be exact. If you hate me, I can't blame you," she said, looking sad. "Mint, how could I hate you for protecting Tokyo? That just makes me admire you," he told Mint, hugging her reassuringly. Mint was surprised by how he had responded. She had expected for him to yell at her, to leave her… But no, Coal just hugged her, and told her he actually admired her, not despised her, for being a mew.

"Just- don't tell anyone," Mint begged. "I won't tell a soul," promised Coal. _He's so sweet_, thought Mint. No one had ever cared about her that much. Not her brother, parents, her grandma, or even the other Mews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou ordered Kish to teleport them to Egypt. When they got there, he told them that Ichigo could come back when she made plants grow, and made it livable for most animals. Then Kish teleported Ryou back to the Café, coming back a second later, to help and watch Ichigo, but mostly to get her to kiss him.

"Hey, Ichigo?" he asked. She turned around to look at him, but didn't get to say anything, because he kissed her. After about ten minutes of this they reluctantly broke apart for air. Kish licked his lips. "It's hot out," he said, taking off his shirt. "Kish! Put your shirt back on!" exclaimed a red faced Ichigo. "Last time I checked, Earth boys can go around with _their _shirts off, and you don't have a problem with_ that_. Besides, since you can't keep your eyes off me, you must love what you see," said Kish, smirking as he plopped down onto the sand. It was true that Ichigo hadn't been able to tear her eyes off of his well built chest. Who could blame her, though? It looked like he worked at five hours a day, which is impossible, because he's always with her, and the left over time can't be used as a five hour work out time.

"It's not my fault you're sexy- I mean hot- I mean-no! I take that back!" exclaimed Ichigo, mad at herself for saying that, face crimson. "You better get to work," he said, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Well? What're you waiting for? A kiss?" he asked. Ichigo blushed even darker when she realized she was still staring, and quickly turned around.

After she had been standing there for five minutes, Kish said, "Shouldn't you transform?" Ichigo turned even redder when she realized her mistake. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" she shouted, kissing her pendant. She quickly changed into a Mew Mew. "I like you like this, Kitten. It makes you look sexy- more than normal," said Kish. "PERVERTED BAKA!" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh, so you can tell _me_ I'm hot and sexy, but I can't tell you that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I- that was different! I said that on accident!" exclaimed Ichigo, which happened to be the wrong thing to say. "So you must really think I'm hot and sexy if you said it with out a second- or first- thought."

He smirked and teleported in front of Ichigo, kissing her for about five minutes. When Ichigo realized what she was doing, she pushed him off of her. "I need to practice! This is for _your_ planet! Why are you distracting me, when I'm doing this so we won't have to fight?" asked Ichigo.

Kish looked slightly hurt and walked away with his ears slightly drooping. "Wait, Kish, I-," Ichigo ran after him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. When they _finally_ stopped kissing, Kish said, "I didn't think you'd actually fall for that." Ichigo glared at him. "You're such a brat sometimes, you know that, right?" she asked, flicking his ear in annoyance. He only grinned in response.

"Whatever. I'm just getting back to wor- Kish, stop it!" she exclaimed, as Kish wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the ground, sitting down himself, and putting her in his lap. "I need to practice, Kish. You are making that impossible," she exclaimed. She didn't even struggle, because she knew that Kish was undoubtedly stronger than her.Then she remembered he had no shirt on, and he was holding her against his chest… "Kish, you're such a perve!" she exclaimed. "No! I'm simply helping you concentrate- kinda. I'm just holding you until those- magic words come to you," defended Kish.

She screwed her eyes shut in concentration, and felt Kish gently stroking her hair. Then the words came to her. "Okay, Kish. I've got the words now," she informed, expecting Kish to disagree. But instead, he helped her up. "I _told_ you I was only trying to help, Koneko."

Ichigo exclaimed, "Sutoro Dragon healer!" A weapon appeared in her hand. It was the outline of a dragons head, had a giant strawberry replica attached to the middle, with a red plus dead center on it. "Ribbon Dragon Healing!" Five miles in every direction was covered with green. There were rare plants, normal trees, and- rare animals? How'd they get there? Eh, must be thanks to the spell. "Kitten, you'll be able to heal my planet for sure if the other Mews give you their powers." Said Kish, staring in awe at what Ichigo had done.

"Hey, it's time to go home, Koneko," said Kish. Ichigo nodded as Kish pulled her into a tight embrace and teleported her to her room. They shared a quick (well, quick for them…) kiss before Kish disappeared. Ichigo heard Green Day, American Idiot playing. That was her ring tone. She quickly answered her Cell.

"Hello?" she asked. "_Baka Strawberry, I have decided that we're healing the alien planet tomorrow," _said Ryou (Ryou's in italics). "WHAT! YOU BIG, UGLY BAKA SCUM! I'M NOT READY YET!" she screamed. "Honey, something wrong?" asked her mom from downstairs. "Oh, just thought I saw a spider, and decided to scold myself!" she lied dumbly. "_Scolding yourself because you thought you saw a spider? You really are a baka." _"Be quiet, Ryou! So what's the day plan for tomorrow?" "_Well, you have the day off tomorrow from the Café, because at noon we're going to the aliens planet. You need all of your energy." "_I'm not getting the day off! That is such a paradox!" "_See you tomorrow at noon_," said Ryou before hanging up.

So tomorrow was the day. She decided to take a melatonin (you have natural melatonin that helps you sleep, and melatonin is a pill that adds more to your brain so you can sleep if you want. I take them the night before the day of a big test!). She decided she'd need all the energy she could get tomorrow. She was going to bed at six tonight because I don't know what else to do with her, and she needs a lot of rest. Yeah, that's the reason!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakuro and Pai were at the museum, and Pai was taking all the information in quite fast. "So- you want to see what a movie theater is?" asked Zakuro, though we all know the real reason she said this… Pai nodded, claiming he has no clue what a 'movie theater' is. Odd, because Kish and Tart seem to know.

When they got there, Zakuro bought two tickets to see, 'X-Men 3' (Yes, everyone in this story seems to see this movie. If _you_ haven't, you should. It's really good!). When they found the right movie theater after buying popcorn and licorice, they picked the seats that were dead center of the movie theater.

(Okay, this may make them outta character, sorry). "Pai?" asked Zakuro. "Yeah?" replied Pai. "I love you," she stated with out any emotion. "I love you also," admitted Pai, just as emotionless as Zakuro. Then they leaned in until their lips met. When they broke apart for air, Zakuro said, "How do Kish and Ichigo kiss for ten minutes straight, sometimes fifteen or twenty?" "Well- Kish is an expert at holding his breath. He used to swim a lot- under water," Pai explained. "Yeah- I'll ask Ichigo about that," decided Zakuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: I finally got this chappie out! Sorry if it took so long to get out! It'll take forever for my next one to come out, because, as I already said, I'm going on vacation this week! I need to start packing _TOMORROW_. I have camp Monday, like always, and am gonna leave from Tues to Saturday! I get to go on a plane with my brother and sister- no parents! AWESOME! It so roxs being the oldest. I always get to sit in the front and get a cell phone. My brothers only a year and a half younger than me, I started being able to sit in the front when I was younger than he is now, and still do! He has to sit in the back still! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh- guess I was rambling. I do that a lot when I'm writing or typing…

Kish: Ichigo loves me! YAYNESS!

Ichigo: Of course I love you, Kish! (they start kissing)

T.G: Seriously- one, get a room, two, don't you _ever_ need to breathe? Tart, since you've been quiet, tell the readers what they need to do!

Tart: I've been quiet because I'm grossed out! Readers, please Review!


	15. Helping a planet

A.N: Sorry that it took so long to get this out! I went on vacation, and seem to only be able to come up with ideas for this story on the spot! I can't seem to do it on paper! Now my other story, Parallel Universe, is another story (In two ways, LOL). I _started_ it on paper, b/c I was bored in summer camp and had nothing better to do! You know how many stares I get when I have ten pages written up in an hour? It's kinda embarrassing and funny. Mostly funny though.

T.G: By the way, you should so R&R Mew Midnights stories! They rock! OMG! I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS! (falls over dead from shock)

Kish: Sorry I'm late, so is Ichigo gonna kis- CALL 911!

Ichigo: (grabs keyboard and types something into it. Kish flies into a wall. Ichigo gasps.)

Kish: What was that for?

Ichigo: Sorry Kish! (types something else into computer, and Tokyo Gal stands up)

T.G: Thanks! Now I can start this story! After thanking the reviewers, of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, and got this title from NarutoxAna-Ki.

T.G: By the way, I reply to all my reviewers on my story sooner or later! I'm happy to say that I have to reply to a lot of people. It makes my day, getting reviews! Reviewers, you make my world go round!

**Also, you people should really R&R Mew Midnight's stories. I think they're awesome! You probably will too! **

If you can't find Mew-Midnights stories, just search through my reviews until you find Mew-Midnights name, click on it, and you can read the stories! In my opinion, they rock.

If you reviewed and aren't on this list, you will be on the next chappie's list. I promise!)**Thank You for Reviewing:**

**SainGirl101: **I checked out your story and loved it! It was very funny!

**Batty Girl: **Tart: Thanks for reviewing! (Pudding: Tar-Tar! I found you! (Tart: NOOO! (T.G: You can't be nearly as brain dead as me. Besides things you need to know to write/type stories, I don't seem to know anything. I didn't even know what I was going to make happen when I started the story. That's why the title was so unexplanatory. My fingers seemed to be coming up with the story instead of my brain.

**Mew Meiko: **Yay, another fan girl! Do you love Kish as much as me? I think Kish is absolutely adorable, rox, has an awesome personality, and is hot! If you think I'm overreacting over a fictionist character (it hurts me to say that about Kish!), feel free to tell me. If not, feel free to email me!

**Enne: **You're welcome for the new chappie!

**Black Devil: **I updated this one as fast as I could too- but I won't be able to update again for 1-2 weeks because I'm going on vacation! I'll be working on ,my other story on paper, but I seem only to be able to come up with this story right on the spot.

**Mew Midnight: **By the way, I love your stories! I can't wait till you update them! I really want to see who you see next in your story 'The First.'

**MewKosho:** Yeah, X-Men 3 does rock! They said it was the last one, but it can't be, because of what you see after the credits! And what you see at the end of the movie. Don't wanna give it away to the people who haven't seen it yet.

**Jenny-Chan: **Did I actually make it funny? Yay! I'm the kinda person who thinks everything's funny (if I'm tired enough, I'll laugh when you say, 'Pudding.' Not good if I'm staying up late reading fan fictions about Pudding (Purin)). Basically, people come to me when they want to know the truth, because I'm dead honest, but say the truth in a nice way (unless I'm really tired or mad). The one thing they don't come to me for, though, is to ask if their joke is funny, because I'll most likely say yes…

**NarutoxAna-ki: **I updated again, just like you asked! Ichigo being able to hold her breath because she's a cat? Sounds pretty good to me, and if I say it like, 'she can hold her breath because of her mew cat abilities,' that would be awesome!

**Molly-Mouse616:** Oh. I forgot about our noses. Dumb of me, yes, but true. Well, that gives me an idea of what Ichigo can tell Mint next time she bugs her about it. Thanks for reminding me that you can breathe through your nose. I'm a bit air headed during the summer (well- during the school year too, but that's not the point!)

**Lover's-Death:** It's possible to breathe while kissing? Thought so, especially after reading _Ripleys Believe it or Not_, where a couple kissed for hours on end. Well, what about this- Mint doesn't know that because the longest she's kissed someone is thirty seconds. Lettuce and Ryou don't know because they don't kiss more than five minutes. None of the other characters really said anything about it. There's my just-thought-up excuse! Thanks for the review! It made me really happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up at 8:00 A.M. She didn't have to be at work 'till 12, so she went back to sleep. The next time she woke up, it was because someone was stroking her hair. She opened her eyes to see Kish sitting on her bed, gazing at her. "Good morning, Kitten. You really sleep in a lot," said Kish, helping her out of bed. Lucky thing Ichigo isn't one of those girls who sleep in their under garments. That would be bad…

"So you ready to help my people?" asked Kish. "I dunno. I hope so. Kish- I don't want to move to your planet," Ichigo informed. Kish stopped to think for a second. "Maybe we can live on both planets. That would be fare. One week mine, one week Earth… Or maybe one month on Earth, one month on my planet?" suggested Kish. Ichigo nodded. That sounded okay. She would like to get to know his people, but she still wanted to know her Earth buds and parents.

"I'm gonna go get ready now," said Ichigo, pulling some clothe out of her dresser and going to the bathroom. She came out with her hair in two red ribbons, A pink shirt with a denim jacket, and a denim skirt that went about five inches above her knees. "You're so pretty. You know that, right Kitten?" asked Kish, causing Ichigo to blush. "You know what? We didn't go to the movies yesterday like we planned. Why don't we go now?" asked Ichigo. Kish grinned. "I'd love to." He glomped her before teleporting to the movie theaters. They got two tickets for X-Men.

"I wish they had these on my planet. Actually, they don't have much of anything. Most of the stuff is underground. But that'll all change in a few hours," said Kish. Ichigo nodded. When the three hour movie was over, it was 11:30.

"Wanna walk to the café with me?" asked Ichigo. Kish nodded as they exited the theater. When they reached the Café, it was 12:01. Ryou glared at Ichigo. "You're a minute late!" he exclaimed. Ichigo glared back.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR THE PUNY MINUTE I MISSED! MINT'S NOT EVEN HERE YET!" exploded Ichigo. Kish took a step away from her. He had never been this close to her when she had one of her fights with Ryou. Mint walked through the front door right as Ichigo said, 'Mint's not even here yet.' "Not my fault Coal wanted to take me to see X-Men," said Mint. Ichigo and Kish looked at her with confusion.

"Let me guess. You saw X-Men also. You didn't see me because I saw it in 3D with Coal. Thanks to all the money we have, we could afford to see it in IMAX before anyone else," informed Mint.

Then Pai and Tart appeared, and not very soon after Pudding and Lettuce walked in. Zakuro had been there long before Ichigo, but hadn't been noticed. When Pudding saw Tart, she tackled him to the ground. "I missed you so much, Tar-Tar! You said you'd visit a lot, but you only visited Pudding once! Kish visits Ichigo all the time, it's no fair, na no DAAAA!" whined Pudding, nearly suffocating Tart with her hug, who was saying, "I'm sorry! Just let me go!" between gasps. Pudding loosened her hug so Tart could breathe again.

"Sorry Tar-Tar! Will you ever forgive Pudding!" asked Pudding dramatically. Tart stopped to think for a second. "If you give me candy." Pudding smiled, handing Tart ten candy drops. He gazed at them and, in a very weird voice, said, "My precious…" (T.G: I had to put that line in there!) Pudding, thinking he was talking about her, said, "Awe, how sweet, Tar-Tar! I think you're precious too!" and kissed him, causing him to go bright red.

"Okay then…" said Ryou. "When are we leaving?" asked Lettuce, bringing everyone back to the present. Kish and Ichigo had been kissing, Keiichiro had been discussing how he too couldn't seem to find the meaning of life with Pai, Zakuro had been trying to stop staring at Pai with no luck, Lettuce had been trying to get enough courage to remind everyone why they're there, Ryou had been gazing at Lettuce and wondering why she's so cute, Mint had been daydreaming about Coal, and Tart had been unsuccessfully trying to get free of Pudding's hug. (A.N: Is that a run-on sentence? Oh well.).

Ichigo blushed, pushing Kish off of her. It didn't look very convincing, though. "By the way, are kind can't teleport through our planets atmosphere," informed Pai. Ryou looked unhappy at this, and Kish and Tart looked confused. "We didn't know tha-," started Tart, but Kish covered his mouth after seeing Pai's just-play-along look. "That's because you don't read as much as me," said Pai.

Kish pushed a button on a remote that came outta no where. There was a, _'BOOM!_' and the Café window exploded. Magically, no one got hurt! Ryou glared at Kish. "I hate you," said Ryou. Kish only smirked. "I'm _so_ sorry for dating Ichigo," he said sarcastically. "How many times do I have to tell you? I _don't _have a crush on Ichigo! I have a crush on Lettuce!" said Ryou truthfully, meaning everything he just said 100.

"Kish, stop teasing Ryou! Ryou- stop being mean to Kish!" commanded Ichigo. Both males grumbled. They all squeezed onto the space ship. This wasn't the one the aliens lived on. It was just a spare one they kept for visisting Earth. They would leave there floating-spaceship-of-a-home in outer space when they went to Earth, because they could always teleport to it. This spare spaceship was meant to fit five people, but (T.G counts on her fingers.) ten were being squashed onto it. Let's just say that there was no such thing as personal space on this ride.

"Kish, stop it! You're being a perv!" exclaimed Ichigo, as Kish stood really close to her. "I'm not doing anything perverted! I'm just standing! Besides, it's either _I'm _standing next to you, or Pai is," said Kish. Ichigo shivered at the thought. "What ever!" exclaimed Ichigo. Pudding was glomping Tart. She said she was, 'creating more space for everyone'. 'Coincidentally' Zakuro ended up next to Pai. Just as they were going to take off, there was a knock on the door of the spaceship.

When Ryou opened it, everyone tumbled out. The person side stepped, avoiding getting hit to the ground. When Mint saw who it was, she was beyond elated. "Coal! What are you doing here?" "I wanted to come with you and see what the aliens planet looks like when it's healed," said Coal. Ryou looked confused, then glared. "Why does he know about all of this?" he yelled at Mint.

The bird Mew didn't seem phased. "He's my boyfriend. I didn't want to hide anything from him. He also promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul. Do you have a problem with this?" asked Mint, eyes turning red, a threatening look on her face. Ryou took a step back. "Actually no. Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," said Ryou. Coal stepped up to him. "I promise I won't cause any trouble," he said with a serious voice and look on his face. Ryou's scowl faded, and he nodded. "Okay. I'll trust you." Mint was staring at Coal in awe. He had just earned Ryou's trust! _THE _Ryou's trust!

"We need to get going," said Lettuce shyly, because the same thing as earlier happened, except this time Mint was talking to Coal. They all squeezed into the ship, Kish standing even closer than before to Ichigo. "UG! I'm never doing this again!" she exclaimed. Kish smirked. "Kitten, we both know that you like it when I'm this close to you! Besides, we'll have to be squashed again on our way back to Earth," reminded Kish. Ichigo blushed and was about to argue when Kish kissed her.

They went on one of there abnormally long kisses, and Mint stated for the millionth time, "How do they breathe?" (Thanks a ton, certain reviewers! You'll see why…) Kish stopped kissing Ichigo for a second. "We have noses, you know," he informed. Mint blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." (T.G: I know what you mean, Mint!). Then Kish started kissing Ichigo again.

When they _finally _arrived at the aliens planet, Ichigo stopped kissing Kish and gasped (yes, they were still kissing. Kish likes to kiss Ichigo, and we all know that. I figure that Kish must be a good kisser or something if Ichigo kisses him so much.). She hadn't expected the planet's surface to be _this_ bad!

It had dead, crumpling plants, there were rats, cockroaches (T.G screams and runs in a circle. EIIIW!), tornadoes everywhere, dust storms, and gave off a bad vibe.

"I better get started!" exclaimed Ichigo. When Ryou opened the door, everyone tumbled out. Ichigo had fallen on Kish, and quickly jumped up. "And you say _I'm _a perv," taunted Kish, causing Ichigo's blush to deepen.

Tart started wandering off, and everyone followed him, thinking he knew where he was going. When Tart realized this, he stopped. The next thing he knew, everyone ran into him, and poor Tart was squashed by a lot of people. Pudding triple back flipped out of the pile, and then looked for Tart. "Found you! You look kinda flat now! Here- Pudding'll help with that, na no da!" said Pudding, trying to stretch Tart. "NOOO! That hurts! Just give me candy and I'll be fine!" exclaimed Tart.

Pudding stopped trying to stretch him and handed him a lollypop. "Remember, no licking the stick!" said Pudding. Tart nodded. This time the wrapper didn't magically disappear. Well, it did disappear, but… "TAR-TAR! NOOO!" exclaimed Pudding, as Tart swallowed the wrapper. "What have you done, na no da!" asked Pudding. "I ate the wrapper. It didn't taste that good…" admitted Tart. "Oh, I thought you ate the stick. Pudding eats the wrapper all the time," she admitted.

Now Pai was leading them. He was making sure they didn't accidentally run into a tornado or something like that. When he stopped, he teleported high in the air. It was smart to do that, too, because everyone fell down again, with the exception of Tart and Pudding who were in the back, munching on candy. When everyone got up, Pai teleported back to the ground.

"Okay Ichigo, I hope you were actually training in Egypt," said Ryou. Ichigo glared at him. As she was reaching for her pendant, she noticed a red plus mark on one of her hands. Her eyes widened. "HOW MANY THINGS DID YOU INJECT ME WITH! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A SAY IN ALL THREE SHOTS!" screamed Ichigo. "You couldn't heal things before. That's what we needed you to do," said Ryou nonchalantly. Ichigo walked up to Ryou until they were only an inch apart. "Koneko, I hope you're not going to kiss him! You're my girlfriend, not his!" said Kish.

Ichigo ignored Kish and punched Ryou in the stomach, causing him to fly about a mile away. "It's your fault I'm that strong!" yelled Ichigo so Ryou could hear her. "Hey, can one of you aliens go get Ryou?" asked Keiichiro. Kish was too busy trying to get Ichigo to kiss him, and Tart was playing tag with Pudding. Pai noticed this and teleported away, coming back a second later with an unconscious Ryou. Lettuce's eyes went wide. "I-is he dead!" she asked. Ryou seemed to have come back to consciousness again, because he said, "That baka strawberry wouldn't be able to kill me if she wanted to." Ichigo glared at him.

Mint and Coal were talking about what they wanted to do when they grow up. They both had the dream of being able to support them selves, not having to borrow money from their parents. Turns out Coal learned a bit of dancing. Not girly dancing, of course! Just the kind of dancing he might need to know at a school dance and stuff like that.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" she shouted, kissing her pendant, and becoming our favorite pink haired heroine. "Stand back," she told everyone. They all stood FAR behind her. She shouted, ""Sutoro Dragon healer!"

The weapon appeared in her hand (T.G: if you wanna know what it looks like, go to the last chapter.). "Mew Mew's, give me your power!" she ordered. "Mew Mew Mint/Lettuce/Zakuro/Pudding Metamorphosis!" shouted the girls (I didn't want to type them all out. Besides, we all know the transformations already, so I found it pointless to type them out separately).

Within a few seconds, the Mews gave Ichigo every scrap of there power, and ended up de-transforming from the power loss (they'll get their power back after resting. It's not gone forever.). After getting all the power, Ichigo shouted, "Ribbon Dragon Healing Version Up!" She had so much power, she healed the whole planet (hey, if one mew aqua could, why can't one powerful Mew?). There was a flash of colors, and within a few minutes, the planet was covered with every color imaginable.

There were rare flowers and animals, rare plants, and- water falls and oceans? There was every nature thing you could imagine- with one difference. There were no bugs or spiders! Yay! Replacing the jobs bugs have in nature were animals. A knew kind of animal appeared. It looked like a rabbit with wolf ears, and was the size of a hamster. They came in many colors, from red-purple fur. They would eat dead things like bugs, and do any other bug jobs. Though that's disgusting, they were cute, and much better than the thousands of bugs they replaced.

"Pudding wants a fluffy thing!" exclaimed Pudding, picking up one of the bunny/ hamster things. "Those are List-Bunnies," informed Pai. "They eat dead things, and on Earth they eat bugs too. It will end up eating all the bugs and doing there jobs if it gets loose." Pudding smiled and nodded, petting the List-Bunny. It purred like a cat, then licked her. "SO CUTE, NA NO DA!"

Pai walked over to a giant rock and pushed it over. There was a hole under it. Kish jumped into it and shouted, "We didn't take over Earth!" There were a lot of boos. "We made our planet better than Earth! Well, my wonderful girlfriend did!" informed Kish. There were cheers. Kish teleported next to Ichigo, and a bunch of aliens came out fom the hole. They all seemed to be as pale as Kish, have blonde-brown hair, and Orange-brown eyes (odd, neither Kish, Tart, or Pai had blonde hair or orange eyes.)

They all were beyond happy at what they saw. All the people seemed really thin. Not one was over weight. Probably because of lack of food. Pudding and Tart started playing with some of the children. "Hey, Kish?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah Kitten?" he questioned. "Don't you, Pai, or Tart have a family?" "Not really. The three of us are cousins. If you haven't noticed, the only thing I have in common with these people is my pale skin. The only reason our skin is so- colorless- is because we never get any sunlight underground. My family lives on Earth. So do Tart's and Pai's."

When Kish saw Ichigo's confused look, he said, "They didn't want to live underground. My grandpa and grandma were from a different planet than this one and Earth. Tart and Pai may have different parents than me, but we all have the same grandparents. Our family went to Earth for a better life, but the rule on my planet is that you can't leave unless you're over 8. None of us were, so we were left behind, and taken care of by our grandparents. Then they left us with a friend and went to Earth. Pai and I were over eight, but Tart wasn't. My grandparents were going to leave him behind, so Pai and I stayed with Tart. Why would we leave him? We were like brothers by then."

"So- people from your planet live on Earth?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah. We have ways of making our ears look smaller, so it works out. I think my family will move back now, but I don't want to see them. They left us, and it was not fun. I'm over it by now, but I'm still mad," said Kish. "Kish, how can you be over it and still be mad?" "Oh- never mind to that last part. Some of my friends had it worse than me. They didn't even _have_ families."

"Kish, that's so sad!" said Ichigo. "Yeah, but I'm used to it. Especially since I got my favorite kitten," said Kish. Ichigo slightly blushed. Before she could say anything, though, a big mob surrounded her, saying things like, "You're our hero! You're welcome to visit anytime!" They were also surrounding the other Mews and Tart, Kish, and Pai were being praised too. Then Ryou shouted (leave it to Ryou to ruin all the fun), "We have to leave now!" The group of 11 grudgingly went back onto the small ship. After getting through the fans, that is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally got home, they once again tumbled out of the space ship, earning a few bruises. "Now time to plane the party!" shouted Pudding. By that, she meant the vacation to Hawaii. She was still holding the List-Bunny she had taken. "AAHHH! IT'S NIBBLING MY FINGER NA NO DAAA!" "They're supposed to do that. That's how they say they like you," said Tart. "Oh!" said Pudding, nibbling on the List-Bunny's fur. Tart looked grossed out by that.

"Okay. Now- are you aliens going home?" asked Ryou hopefully. Kish shook his head. "I'm gonna beg Kitten to let me stay with her until she agrees!" "Tar-Tar said he'll sleep with my sister, Heicha!" said Pudding. "HELP ME!" exclaimed Tart as Pudding dragged him off to her house. "I don't want to come back just yet. The people won't leave me alone. I'll never be able to read a book again," said Pai. "Well- you aren't staying with me," confirmed Ryou. "My parents would get mad," said Lettuce. "There is NO way I'd allow him in my house," said Mint. Everyone looked to Zakuro. "I guess. I have plenty of extra rooms," she informed, fighting down a blush.

T.G: Okay. The next chapter will take a while to come out. I'm going away for a week, and can only seem to get ideas for this before I go to bed or ON THE SPOT as I type it.

Kish: What do you mean before bed?

T.G: One of the reasons I have such a hard time falling asleep is because tons of ideas fill my mind. Normally I play my CD player (I want an Ipod! WAAA! I'll get one for my birthday, though, so it's all good) to stop any ideas from coming to my mind.

T.G: You know how I got my idea for my other story, Parallel Universe? A few months ago, I was listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers song, _Parallel Universe_. I asked my mom what a parallel universe is. When she told me, I thought, "Boy that's cool! I wonder if such a thing exists!" When ever I wish something would happen or is true, or wish something was different, I write a story with it how I want it to be. One night while typing, I listened to that song again. Then I got the idea! Yes, I listen to music while typing. It helps me concentrate on my current story, instead of having new ideas for other stories pop into my head. Obviously that wasn't the case for that song, but I'm glad that idea came to me. I never seem to get writers blocks. If I don't have an idea, I decide against listening to music before I go to bed that night. There's how my story-creating mind works!

Kish: Now if she's done rambling about her chaotic way of getting ideas… Please R&R! This story won't be updated for a while.

T.G: Okay- the next few chapters will just be about their vacation. Kinda lame, but it's more like an epilogue. I'm going on vacation this week, and won't be able to update for a while thanks to that. Sorry. I'll update before 2 weeks for sure!


	16. Who's an orphan?

T.G: Sorry for the long wait! But I'm finally back! Along with my return came an update!

Kish: You made me wait forever to go on a vacation with Ichigo!

Tart: Yeah! I wanted a vacation too!

T.G: Sorries! Now, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own my made up character, Coal!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, and got this title from NarutoxAna-Ki

**Important: I am changing my other stories name to 'Who's Cranberry?' for privacy reasons.**

**I'm telling you, Mew Midnight's stories rock! R&R them, K?**

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Mew Midnight:** I bet when you write about Hawaii, it'll be much better than when I do, or at least more realistic. I don't know much about Hawaii besides what my sister told me from her state report. She's nine, and I'm asking for her help on Hawaii. I've never been good in geography or social studies. I'll have to ask my sister what part of it is best to visit. The things I'm good at is Reading, Writing, and being Weird!

**MollyMouse616: **A Zen? Never heard of that. Where are those sold? Sounds awesome! I want one, but don't know what they look like, or where to buy them. Maybe my aunt will know, or you could tell me?

**Black Devil: **I hope this chappie is good too!

**Butter Fingers: **I hope this chapter's cool also. I had a week to think about it, so if it isn't, I'm really lame.

**Tangerine342:** The meaning of life between those two options… I pick cheese! I wear hats when ever I'm not in school (they don't allow it), and since it's summer, I rarely leave with out one on. Why? Because hats rock! So does cheese! Unless my sister eats it. It makes her fart… But not me!

**Mew Meiko: **You're a Kish fangirl too? Awesome! Kish rox my sox!

**SainGirl101:** Yay! Chappie two! And I'm in it? So cool! Thankies!

**Thanks for title suggestions: **NarutoxAna-Ki, Jenny-Chan, Malaya, Mew of Fire, Molly-Mouse616. I had a very hard time choosing between your suggestions! Thanks so much for helping.

**-**-------------------------------------------------------------Chap--16-----------------------------------------------------------

"So Kitten, can I stay at your house?" Kish asked Ichigo as she walked home. It was slightly annoying her that he was flying, and earning them a lot of stares. Tiny droplets of rain, barely visible, started to fall. "Gra! I was just stuck in a spaceship with you half an hour ago and am expected to have you in the same house as me! This sucks!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, Koneko! It won't be _that_ bad! Besides, I won't cause any -well, too much- trouble!" he exclaimed, softly landing next to her.

"Fine, fine! Just make sure you don't do anything stupid- and you're going to sleep in the guest bedroom!" Kish looked disappointed, but then grinned. "Thanks, Kitten. I'll leave you alone because I'll be able to bug you for a week in Hawaii to make up for it!" Ichigo glared at the green haired alien. "If you do, Zakuro'll kill you, and- how do you know how long we're staying? It could be from a day to a month!"

"I don't. I was just guessing. So your parents'll find it perfectly normal for a boy with green hair and golden eyes to just march into the house unexplained? You must do this often," said Kish. Ichigo's eyes widened. "I didn't think about that! I know- you could be an exchange student! Wait- summer starts tomorrow, so that wouldn't work either. I could turn you into a toad! Oh wait- that's witches." Ichigo stopped walking for a second and scratched her chin.

Kish was watching her with amusement, and was so tranced with the emotions in her eyes, that when she exclaimed, "I've got it!" he fell onto the hard ground from surprise, barely missing a gradually growing puddle. "Kish! What are you doing on the ground?" she asked. Kish simply shook his head as Ichigo helped him up.

"As I was saying, I've got it! I could have signed up to help an orphaned kid, and that kid happened to be you! Then my parents will have no choice but to let you stay, and wouldn't think I was letting a stranger come and stay at my house!" "Sounds great, Kitten. It's kinda getting late, so I'm gonna teleport us to your house," said Kish.

"What? No! What if someone sees us just dissap-," Kish put his lips against hers to stop her. When they broke the kiss for air, Kish said, "It wasn't a question. I'm teleporting us to your house because it's getting dark. And it looks like it's gonna rain soon." As if to prove his point, it started to pour. Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand, and within a few short seconds, they were just outside her house. Ichigo glared at him, but then grinned. "It's so awesome how you can do that!" she exclaimed. "Well, that's because _I'm _awesome," he said playfully.

Ichigo opened her door and motioned for Kish to come in, who shut it after him. "MOM, DAD! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" she yelled up the stairs. Ichigo's mom and dad drowsily descended down the stairs. When her dad saw Kish, he looked more awake. "Why did you bring a _boy _in the house!" her dad, Shintaro (I think that's his name), demanded. Ichigo's mom, Sakura, walked up to Kish.

"You're a handsome young man. Now Ichigo, why is he here?" questioned Sakura. Ichigo took a deep breath. "I signed an orphan thing that said I'd take one into my house hold. Sorry for not asking first." "It's fine, dear. Just ask us first in the future," said Sakura, before whispering into her daughter's ear, "You should ask him out. He's really cute." The cat girls face turned crimson and Kish hid a smirk (he has long ears for a reason, if that helps you understand).

"But why'd they send us a _boy_? Why not a girl? And why one Ichigo's age! I don't want Ichigo to start dating again!" exclaimed Shintaro. Everyone just ignored that. "Ichigo, you go to Mint's house for about two weeks, and then you come back with a _boy_? He didn't sleep over at the Aizawas' house with you, right?" "Of course not, Dad! I just met him today!" Ichigo lied.

Kish stepped up to Shintaro. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your house hold. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, and promise to make up for it to the best of my ability," he said politely. Sakura was overjoyed at the boy's manners. This is the kind of boy her daughter should date!

"It's fine. Ichigo, show him to the guest room," said Shintaro. It was the best Ichigo could do to not let her jaw drop. She was about to grab Kish's hand when she realized her dad was watching, so instead grabbed his wrist, leading him to the guest room. It was right next to hers. When she got there, she quietly shut the door behind them. "I can't believe you got past my dad!" she exclaimed in awe. Kish smirked. "Do you think that I'd work this hard for you, only to be chased off by your dad?"

"Well- we better get some sleep. Night, Kish," said Ichigo. "Night, Kitten. Love you," replied Kish. Ichigo went to her room and turned off the lights.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo woke up, a pair of golden-brown eyes was about two inches from hers. "Gah!" she exclaimed, jumping a foot in the air, and bumping heads with Kish. "Jeez, Koneko. Not a morning person? Maybe this'll make you feel better," he said, closing the distance between their lips. When Ichigo realized what was happening, she kissed him back.

Kish was actually the one to break the kiss this time. "Better get back to my -your?- room. Don't wanna give your parents bad thoughts," said Kish, teleporting into the guest room. "Wonder why he's being so nice," she thought aloud.

About two seconds after saying this, her mom walked in. "Ichigo, honey?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her daughters bed after closing the door behind herself. "Yes?" questioned Ichigo. "I'm going to set you up on a date with Kish. He seems really sweet, not to mention cute. And he's your age. Just don't tell your father," said Sakura. The red-headed heroines face turned crimson. .

"B-but Mom!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I'm probably going on vacation with my friends soon, too! We were planning on going to Hawaii!" admitted Ichigo. "That sounds interesting. Why don't you take the poor boy with you? He is an orphan after all, and seems to really like you," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"What about you go to the movies with him tomorrow? That should be simple and easy," suggested her mom. "I-I guess," Ichigo said with a sigh of defeat. She wasn't going to admit to her mom that this boy was already her boyfriend, and also an alien from outer space who used to be trying to take over the world (as in he isn't anymore, duh). She also didn't want to admit that she wanted to spend some time with him.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Why don't you go ask Kish to go with you right now? It's obvious he'll say yes, Ichigo. He apparently is crushing on you." Ichigo nodded. "Sure…" "Great! My babies going on a date! This is so sudden, even if I did kinda plan it!" said Sakura. "You already dated Masaya, and he turned out to be a cheater. I should have stopped you from going out with him. Ah well. Kish should help you get over your heart ache."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. _Kish has already healed my heart._ She jumped off her bed and went to the guest bedroom door. She knocked on it three times and called, "Kish!"

When Kish heard Ichigo, he instantly opened the door. "Hey Kitten," he said. Ichigo walked in and took a seat on the bed. Kish followed suit. "Wha' d'ya wanna talk about?" asked Kish. Ichigo's face turned crimson, and she put the blanket over her head to hide a blush. "My mom wants me to ask you to- to- gotothemovieswithme!" she said in a rush of words. "Kitten, you said that too fast. Why are you blushing, and more importantly, trying to hide it? I can always tell when my Koneko's blushing," said Kish, which caused Ichigo's blush to deepen.

The cat girl reluctantly pulled the blanket out of her face. "So?" urged Kish. Ichigo took a deep breath. "My mom wants me to ask you to go to the movies with me tomorrow." Kish smirked. "I'd be glad to. I bet you would've asked me out without Sakura's provoking, anyways. So your mom wants you to date me? What's she been saying?" Ichigo's face couldn't possibly get any darker.

"N-nothing! I want cheese," she stated randomly. "Eh- what's cheese got to do with anything?" asked Kish. Ichigo covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that! I was thinking it!" "I'm in love with a weirdo," Kish joked playfully.

Before Ichigo could say anything, she felt her front pocket on her skirt buzz. She took her pink cell phone out of her pocket. "Yellow?" she asked "Orange!" came Pudding's voice (my grandpa says 'yellow' instead of 'hello' when he answers the phone). "Hey Pudding. What's up?" asked Ichigo. "We're going to Hawaii in two days! The day after tomorrow!" informed Pudding. Ichigo gaped.

"Omigosh! But I'll have barely any time to pack! I'm going to the movies with Kish tomorrow!" she said aloud. "Really? I'm gonna go tell Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro! Wait- where's Zakuro?" questioned Pudding. "Wait! Why are you telling them? It's not like it's a secret or anything, but- wait a sec. What do you mean by 'where's Zakuro'?" asked Ichigo. "Sorry! My sibs need dinner, so I have t' get home!" said Pudding, quickly hanging up.

Kish looked at Ichigo with confusion. "What's Hawaii?" "Didn't you know when we were discussing it?" asked Ichigo exasperatedly. Kish shook his head side-to-side. "Not at all, Kitten." "What ever. It's an island. I haven't been there, but it's supposed to be really beautiful. I know no more than you do," informed Ichigo. "You don't know about your own planet? I come from a different planet and know more about Earth than you seem to. That's pretty sad, Koneko," Kish pointed out, earning a flick on the ear from a certain cat-girl.

"It's not my fault I suck at geography (yeah, it's T.G's, who's also horrible at geography)! Besides, unlike you, I don't get to view Earth from space!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Well, that could be arranged," said Kish thoughtfully. Ichigo glared at him. "I can't breathe in space." Kish smiled with amusement. "Neither can I." Ichigo glowered at Kish, but then grinned. "So we're going to the movies tomorrow," confirmed Ichigo. Kish seemed to be out of it, and subconsciously nodded.

When Ichigo got up, he seemed to come back to awareness, grabbed her wrist, and kissed her. "See you later, Kitty-Kat." Ichigo, face crimson, only nodded in response.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zakuro showed Pai his room. It was a master bedroom with a king sized bed with tons of blankets and pillows. The colors throughout the house were mostly purple and black. "This is where you'll be slee-," Zakuro was cut off by the song Parallel Universe, by Red Hot Chili Peppers (that's where I got the idea for my other story!).

"Hello?" asked Zakuro, answering her phone. "Zakuro, you and Ichigo both weren't at work today, so Ryou said to call you so I could tell you the plan!" exclaimed the hyper voice of Pudding. "Yes?" urged Zakuro. "NO! DON'T PUT KETCHUP IN THE CEREAL, NA NO DAAA!" exclaimed Pudding. "Excuse me?" asked Zakuro. "Oh- eh, sorry. Chancha and Hanacha were putting Ketchup in the Lucky Charms box. Now, what was Pudding saying… Oh yeah! We're going to Hawaii in two days! Oh no! Heicha, ask before you take my candy! I would've given you some, na no da! Wait- Tar-Tar told you to? Bad Tar-Tar! Bye, Zakuro! Gotta go!" With a snap, Pudding hung up.

"According to Pudding, we are going to Hawaii the day after the next," informed Zakuro. Pai nodded emotionlessly. "Why don't we go to IMAX tomorrow? I doubt they have one on your planet," said Zakuro. Pai looked at her questioningly, but then his face became emotionless again. "It would be smart to learn more about your planet," stated Pai. Zakuro took that as a yes.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hanacha was trying to put strawberry jam on her fish. "Hanacha, stop that! It's my turn to use the jam!" complained Honcha, who was eating toast for dinner. "Tar-Tar, where are you?" asked Pudding, looking in every direction for the boy. "Help me!" came Tart's muffled voice. Pudding followed the source of the sound, and ended up in Chancha and Hanachas' room.

On the floor, two of her four brothers were on top of Tart, glomping him. "Chancha, Lucha! It's time for bed," said Pudding. They grumbled but obeyed. Tart gave Pudding a thankful look. "Aren't they so sweet, na no da?" asked Pudding. "If you count being hugged to death and drooled on, then yes," replied Tart. Pudding didn't even notice the insult.

"Tar-Tar needs to eat dinner, na no da!" said Pudding, dragging Tart to the kitchen. "Wait! I don't want to be around your sibs again! And don't call me that!" said Tart. Pudding gave him three boxes of cereal. "Pick one, na no da! Lucha put ketchup in the Lucky Charms, Hanacha put peanuts and honey in the Honey Nut Cheerios, and Heicha put chili in the Coco pebbles! Isn't that cool, na no da?" asked Pudding. Tart looked like he was about to throw up. "Humans are so weird… I'll go with the Honey Nut Cheerios," Tart decided, picking the lesser of three evils.

When he ate some, he had to admit it tasted quite good, though he doubted the other two cereals would have. The second he finished that bowl of cereal, Pudding took it from him and put it in the sink, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to her room.

She had an average sized yellow/ orange bed, the sheets, pillowcases, and blankets decorated in pictures of monkeys. Everything was orange and yellow, from the walls, to the ceiling, to the paper on the desk. "I decided you'll sleep in my room with me, na no da," said Pudding. Tart couldn't help but notice the room was kinda small. "Uh- where am I supposed to sleep? I am _not_ sleeping in the closet or on the floor," confirmed Tart, crossing his arms.

"Of course you're not, Tar-Tar! You're sleeping in my bed with me, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. Tart's face turned bright red. "WHAT? WHY THE HE-," Pudding put a hand over his mouth. "Bad Tar-Tar! No potty mouth, especially around my brothers and sister. Also, Pudding doesn't want you to wake them up, na no da." Pudding dragged Tart to her bed.

"In!" commanded Pudding. "No way!" yelled Tart. "Yes! Either that, Heicha's room, outside, or the closet, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. Tart glared at her, and then sighed with defeat, quickly getting into the bed, closely followed by Pudding. Since they were so small, they both had plenty of room on the bed.

Pudding fell asleep before Tart did. "No, I don't want fish. Gimme cheese," said Pudding, startling Tart, who had been dozing off. Then he realized she was still sleeping. In other words, she was sleep talking. Then an evil idea popped into his head. What if she could answer him in her sleep?

"Pudding?" he whispered into her ear. "Mama, you're alive! I knew it!" exclaimed Pudding, glomping Tart in her sleep. Tart's face turned crimson. "Eh- how much do you like Tart?" "Huh? You know about Tar-Tar? Mama's psychic! Awesome!" exclaimed Pudding. "Eh- sure. So how much do you like Tart?" he asked with eager eyes. "Tons! He's my bestest friend!" she insisted. That wasn't exactly the answer Tart had been hoping for.

He sighed. _I was hoping she'd say she lo- wait, what am I thinking! Though I hate to admit, after spending a couple weeks with her in that dimension, I seem to like her mo- I'm doing it again!_ Tart was beyond confused. Part of him was telling him that he hates Pudding, while another part of him said he loves her. Then he realized that he didn't hate her. How could you hate someone so sweet, cute, and forgiving? But that only left the other part of him…

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning, Ichigo awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She had set it for 9:30, because she'd probably never wake up other wise. She wondered if Kish was awake yet. She figured he'd teleport into her room when he was awake, so got ready instead of just going downstairs.

When she was finished taking a shower and getting dressed, she decided she was tired of waiting for Kish, so went to his room. She saw him dressed in jeans and a dark green shirt. His usual two braids/ pigtails framed his face as he saw her. "Morning Kitten," he said, letting out a yawn. "So when do we go to the movies?" questioned Kish, rubbing his eyes to help wake himself up.

"At noon. Three hours from now," stated Ichigo. Kish gave a mischievous grin. "Sounds great." Ichigo ignored all the mischief in Kish's voice, going downstairs to eat breakfast. Kish quickly followed her to the kitchen. "What's that?" asked Kish, pointing to the milk container. "Milk. What about I get you a bowl of cereal?" asked Ichigo, getting two bowls along with some Lucky Charms cereal out of the cupboard. "Thanks, Kitten."

Ichigo heard a ring and reached for her pocket, snapping her cell open. "Hello?" she asked. "This is Pudding, na no da! Heicha just discovered that Lucky Charms taste best with milk and ketchup, na no da! Tart doesn't seem to like it though…" said Pudding. "Is that all?" asked Ichigo. "Yep! But don't tell anyone! It's the new Fong secret recipe, na no da!" said the monkey girl. "Okay, bye Pudding," said Ichigo, smiling at her friend's childishness. Deciding to humor Pudding, she put milk and ketchup in both bowls along with the cereal.

Kish stared at the bowl with disgust. "You humans really eat cereal with ketchup? That's so gross…" "Of course we don't! Pudding just told me to try it, and didn't feel like trying it by myself!" exclaimed Ichigo, handing Kish his bowl. Kish just stared at it with disgust. "Well? Why aren't you eating!" she demanded. "I dunno about you, Kitten, but this doesn't look like hand food to me…" said Kish. Realizing she forgot to get spoons, she turned crimson, quickly getting some out of the dishwasher.

Handing one to Kish, she took a bite of ketchup, cereal, milk, and marshmallows (don't try this at home. Results are varied, and I haven't tried it). To her surprise, it tasted pretty good! When Kish saw the delight in her eyes, he figured the food couldn't be that bad. He took a big bite, and was also quite surprised by how good it tasted. "I should eat this more often," said Ichigo. Kish nodded in agreement.

When they finished the odd meal, Ichigo declared, "I'm gonna start packing," and went to her room. She grabbed a suitcase out of her closet. She couldn't choose which clothe would be good for Hawaii, or what bathing suits and sandals. She ended up packing three bathing suits because she couldn't decide, and four pairs of sandals, one to wear on the way there.

She was finally finished at 11:55, and remembered her date with Kish (somehow she just loved that sentence). She went to the guest room and found him sleeping on the bed. She couldn't help but notice how cute he is when he's sleeping. So peaceful and calm. Still, she had to admit that that she loves his smirks, even if they do annoy her, because they were so hot. _Wait a sec- did I just say Kish's smirks are hot! I know he's my boyfriend, but still!_

She didn't want to wake him, so decided to give him five more minutes. When she was walking to get out the door, however, she tripped on her own two feet, landing with a _thud_, which just happened to wake up Kish. Miraculously, her parents didn't notice.

"Kitten? That you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as Ichigo got off the floor, face crimson. "Heh- didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that it's noon," said the cat girl. Kish seemed wide awake when he realized what she meant by, 'it's noon'. "You must be really eager to go out with me if you made such a performance," he teased, causing Ichigo's blush to darken. "Why were you sleeping, anyways?" asked Ichigo, hoping to change the subject.

"Well- I was really tired, so when you went to pack, I decided to take a nap. Don't worry, I feel much better now," said Kish. "What? Why'd I worry?" questioned Ichigo. "Because if I'm tired, I won't be sneak as many kisses, which'll make you sad," Kish said with a smirk, causing Ichigo's face to darken a few more shades. "THAT'S SO NOT TR-," Kish cut her off with a kiss. When they broke apart, he said, "Wouldn't want your parents to come running, now, would we?" Ichigo glared at him, but her eyes shone with delight. Kish, seeing this, smirked before kissing her again.

After they broke the kiss, Kish teleported them in front of the movie theaters with a, '_pop'._ "You know, I could take you somewhere better," said Kish. "Really? Wait- if this is perverted, I'm never talking to you again," confirmed Ichigo. Kish looked amused. "Of course it's not perverted, Kitten! Well, unless you count kisses as perverted, that is- but you like it when I kiss you," Kish said truthfully, which caused Ichigo to blush and flick his ear in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Ichigo decided, causing Kish to grin, grab her hand, and teleport them to somewhere fuzzy. Then things started becoming clearer, and Ichigo saw that she was in a room with a small door and walls made of clear glass. The next thing she realized was that they were in space, thousands of twinkling stars visible outside the window-like-walls.

"Wow, Kish. Where are we?" asked Ichigo. "In space," he teased, causing Ichigo to roll her eyes. "I figured that much out already." "I should expect that from a kitten as smart as you, Koneko. We're on my spaceship," informed Kish.

Outside the windows, it looked like there were millions of twinkling diamonds in a sea of black. Against the black, the stars stood out, making their glow even brighter, more vivid, giving the pool of blackness a brilliant blue look. "You like it?" asked Kish. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, unable to keep the astonishment and awe out of her voice.

Kish pulled her in for a breath taking kiss, stars casting a brilliant blue light on them.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------_**

(10A.M at Pudding's house, the same day)Tart was just finishing eating his Lucky Charms with milk and ketchup, which tasted much better than he thought it was, when something tackled him off the chair he had been sitting on. "Tarry, play with us!" demanded Lucha, Hanacha, Chancha, and Honcha. "HELP ME!" Tart exclaimed, unable to get Pudding's siblings off of him.

Hearing the noise, Pudding walked calmly into the room to check what was wrong. She was used to her siblings being loud, so it didn't really faze her when someone screamed or yelled in her house. When she saw her siblings tackling Tart, she exclaimed, "How sweet! Tar-Tar's decided to bond with Pudding's brothers!"

Heicha, Pudding's sister, had been helping Pudding water the few plants in the house, and now stood beside the monkey girl, watching her brothers jealously. "Heicha wants attention too!" she whined. "Then go bond with Tar-Tar, na no da!" said Pudding. Tart glowered at Pudding as Heicha joined the, 'let's tackle Tart' crew.

"Wait! Tar-Tar looks flat!" exclaimed Pudding. All her siblings gasped, getting off of the poor alien. "We're sorry for flattening you, Tarry," they said in unison, voices sincere. "Ow…" mumbled Tart, rubbing a bruise (which is very stupid, because it makes it hurt. I rub my bruises- isn't that weird? Oh- on with the story!)

"To make Tart 3D again, Pudding's going to take him to the park, na no da," decided Pudding, pulling Tart out of the house by the hand. Tart wasn't going to argue; this was his break from her crazy siblings, and he would have to be a complete baka to miss it.

When they got to the park, which was empty besides them, Pudding asked, "Will Tar-Tar swing with me?" "No!" replied Tart, crossing his arms and scowling. "Yes, no da," commanded Pudding. "No!" "Yes!" NO!" "YES GOOGLINITY, NA NO DAAAA!" Tart sighed with defeat. "Fine." Pudding grinned as she dragged him to the swings.

They had been swinging for about 15 minutes when Pudding randomly asked, "Does Tar-Tar love me?" causing Tart to turn crimson. "And… why would you be asking?" questioned Tart. "Because Pudding loves you! If you don't love me, though, then Pudding understands, na no da…" sad Pudding sadly.

_Wait- she loves me? But last night she said- wait a sec! She probably doesn't just announce her secrets in her sleep! Should I tell her the truth? _Seeing how sad she looked, he decided on what to say.

"Yes, Pudding, I do love you." Pudding immediately smiled, jumped off her swing with a triple back flip, and landed on Tart's shoulders. After that she picked him up (mew strength comes in handy!) and jumped off the swing, gently setting him down on the ground. "Eh- why'd you do that?" questioned Tart, standing up.

"Pudding wants you to kiss her!" she announced, causing Tart to blush yet again. "Um… Sure…" he replied uncertainly as he leaned in towards her. Pudding leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. When they broke apart about five seconds later (hey, they're only ten!), they were both bright red. "Thanks, Tar-Tar!"

Pudding poked Tart and said, "Tag, you're it!" and with that, they were playing tag.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(Rewind the time to 12:30 that same day) Zakuro and Pai were eating a lunch of Lucky Charms with milk and ketchup. Yes, Pudding had called Zakuro also. In fact, she had called all the mews, along with Ryou and Keiichiro. Zakuro had decided to humor her immature friend, and found the meal quite delightful. Pai also seemed to like it, for he ate it.

"We're going to IMAX in five minutes," informed Zakuro emotionlessly, face expressionless. Pai simply nodded, face mirroring Zakuro's. In five minutes time, they were both ready to leave. "Can you teleport us there? If I go outside, I'm sure to get pestered by those fans that linger by my doorstep," said Zakuro. Pai nodded, grabbing Zakuro's hand before making everything fuzzy. When the surroundings were seeable, Zakuro saw that they were at IMAX, though she already knew that.

She bought two tickets to see X-Men. Yes, they had already seen it, but not in 3D! It was actually scary in 3D, with fire 'coming from the screen and attacking you', along with wolverine's claws when he killed a foe.

It actually scared Zakuro, and she subconsciously cuddled up to Pai for comfort. Surprised, Pai gently stroked her hair to calm her down. When the movie was over, Pai teleported them to just outside Zakuro's front door. It was about 8:30(I know the movie isn't really that long, but hang with me!), so no fans were around. They both subconsciously looked up at the sky, and gaped at what they saw, neither able to fight down a blush.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(Ten minutes earlier with Kish and Ichigo, who were still in outer space). "Kish, how do you think Pai and Zakuro are doing?" questioned Ichigo as they ate dinner. "Well- being as cold and quiet as they are, probably not bad or good," said Kish. Then his eyes lit up. "Is there any way I could get them to kiss? You know, with out hypnotizing them or anything like that," questioned Kish. Ichigo thought for a second before grinning. "There is one way…"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zakuro and Pai subconsciously looked up at the sky, and gaped at what they saw, neither able to fight down a blush. Above them was mistletoe, hanging off of a nearby tree branch, which happened to be above their heads. Neither noticed a pair of golden eyes watching them from a nearby tree in amusement.

"I swear I didn't put that there. If I did, all my fans would be beyond elated. You know what that's supposed to do?" asked Zakuro, gesturing to the mistletoe. "Uh- yes, actually. I studied earth holidays and traditions," informed Pai, for once looking uncomfortable.

Zakuro wasn't much better, but her voice didn't waver, or show any hint of embarrassment (well, neither did Pai's, for that matter). "So you know we have to kiss?" questioned Zakuro. Pai simply nodded, not knowing what to say. They leaned in until their lips met, neither noticing a pair of triumphant golden eyes along with a smirk.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

T.G: I finally updated! Okay, they're going to Hawaii in the next chapter. I tried to make this chappie extra long to make up for its lateness- did I succeed? I hope so… It took up nine pages on word.

Tart: GAH! You made me tell Pudding I love her!

T.G: Well, you do, don't you?

Tart: O-of course not!

T.G: (Pours truth potion she stole from Professor Snape on Tart) Do you like Pudding?

Tart: (glaring at T.G) I love her, and I hate you right now, Tokyo Gal! (Runs after her with a bat)

T.G: KYAAA!

Kish: Okay then… (whispers 'weirdoes'). I'm gonna go find Ichi- there you are! (Glomps Ichigo)

Kish: Love you, Kitten!

Ichigo: Kish, I have to do my homework. I'll talk to you later.

Kish: You're just afraid that you'll get attached to me!

Ichigo: It's too late to fear that, Kish. R&R Peoples!


	17. Hawaii, yay!:Stuck together literally

T.G: Okay, finally got chappie 17 out. They're goin' to Hawaii! Now, I probably have over half the details wrong, but gimme a break! This is fan _fiction_, so it'll be alright!

Kish: I'm going to change my name to Noelani!

T.G: Hey! That's for a character in my story! And it means 'Beautiful Girl from Heaven'. You're a handsome boy from outer space! And I like you being called Kish better.

Kish: I take that back… I'm going by Kish.

Ichigo: If you become a Beautiful Girl from Heaven, I'm dumping you, Kish!

Kish: (looking grossed out) I'm a boy, and plan on keeping it that way. The name Noelani fits you better, Kitten.

Ichigo: Thanks, Kish! (Glomps him)

T.G: (looking jealous) No fair… I don't own TMM!

**Read Mew Midnights stories. They rock!**

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**AppleCake: **Yeah, I like Ryou's nagging also! And I love seeing Masaya dead (I can be a bit demented. I don't write that way, but if I wanted too…). And to your review for chappie 16: I was just getting to the end of that chapter, when I realized I failed to do anything romantic to Zakuro and Pie. So I thought, 'how would I get them to kiss?' And then I had Tart/ Pudding, Kish/ Ichigo, _and_ Zakuro/ Pie. I was quite happy until I realized something… I left out Lettuce, Ryou, Mint, and Coal! Sure, chappie 16 was nine pages long, but I completely skipped these couples! I was so mad at myself. Well, they can always bond in Hawaii! Thanks for the review, and I've finally put in the next installment! Hey, that sounds cool compared to 'update'!

**Mew of Fire: **I agree 100 percent on what you said is the meaning of life. Especially Kish and cheese! Let's just hope I don't get the Hawaii details _too_ off. Is Kilauea an Island or volcano? Or both? I seriously have no clue. Thanks for reviewing!

**Malaya:** I keep mixing up fanfics also. It really sucks, because sometimes when I get a chapter alert, I'll have to reread a few of the previous chapters to remember what happened. I keep staying up till 12-1 and sleeping till only 9:00A.M. Still I feel wide awake at night. I've become a night owl. Not like I haven't been one before, but…Anyways, I _always_ get ideas when I'm exhausted. I think I've figured out why: when I'm trying to fall asleep, my mind has a chance to settle down. But it's humanly impossible to stop thinking, so my mind fills with ideas! There's my theory. And yes- I do read a lot. And when I say that, I mean it. My friends know I like to read, but I don't get known for it like Lettuce does. Why? I stay up late reading and writing. I read anything from fanfiction, to real fiction, to books that teach you to write better. I hate mystery books, though. I don't like having to fit the pieces together, and want them to unravel themselves. And boy does music help me… without it I get beyond bored and can't concentrate, or get beyond annoyed because of all the sound and, yet again, can't concentrate. Music gave me an idea for a whole story, for heavens sake! And longer reviews normally mean longer replies! As you can see, I kinda blabber a lot sometimes… Sorry 'bout that, and thanks for reviewing!

**Lover's-Death:** I absolutely love stories where Kish and Ichigo get together- which are what my two stories are both about. And even more- I've fallen in love with the word Yayness. I know that sounds retarded, but I just love that word! Thanks for reviewing!

**DeathxByxPaperCuts:** Computer crashed and it was your fault in a way? Either way, that's horrific. A family member of mine is an expert on computers, and is always helping me. You can only imagine how many problems a computer can have… And it's not like I have an old computer. It's a fast, nice computer (I wish it was a lab top, but I'm glad with what I have), yet it still does odd crashes.

**Molly-Mouse616:** A horrible thing bout this site is that it deletes links and email addresses that you put in stories/ reviews, unless you put spaces between everything. For example, I'd have to type: http / w ww. Fan fiction. net/ instead of how it's supposed to be, or else it disappears from view. So in other words, any link that you sent in a review (T.G looks at feet sadly) disappears. No Zen for me… I googled Zen, but it didn't show up. So if you sent me a link, please may you resend it with a lot of spaces? Thankies if you do, I understand if you don't. Thanks for the review!

**SainGirl101:** I seriously should learn a bit more about Hawaii… I did some five-minute research, which didn't really help. Still, I'm sure I know enough to make it at least semi-decent. Can't wait till your next chappie!

**MewMeiko: **Good to know others like these couplings too. It would be kinda depressing if I were an Ichigo/ Masaya fan, which is humanly impossible for me; especially since Masaya steals all the attention from cute, adorable, kind Kish! The main reason I hate Masaya: he gets Ichigo, and all he does to get her is smile and say he'll go out with her, while Kish literally dies for her! Luckily he was brought back to life. If he wasn't, I would've ended up hating the series and would've written an alternate ending on fan fiction to make myself feel better. That's one reason why I write fan fiction: I can make what ever I want happen, which includes Kish getting Ichigo, Masaya dieing, and Ryou getting Lettuce (maybe one day I'll pair him with Mint to see how it ends up, but not in my current stories). And there I go, for the billionth time, blabbering away… Sorry if I bored you. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlackDevil:** Yay! Someone loves the whole fic! And I've finally updated. A miracle, it seems. I try to update at _least_ once a week. When school starts, it might go to once every one and a half weeks, because I want to practice doing good so I can do good in high school, and then get into a great college. But no, I'm not in high school or college yet. Since I memorize things easily, I normally manage to scrape an A or B, with an occasional C. But this year I want straight A's! And there's no way I'm giving up writing fan fiction. Maybe in a few years I'll start writing my own fiction, but until then, fan fiction's gonna have to do! (And I absolutely love writing fan fiction. Since no one knows me, I get honest responses and don't get embarrassed from what I write about. Oh yeah… I forgot about making line breaks when a new person talks! I'll try to do that for this chapter. After reading your review, I tried to follow your advice for chappie four of my other storie. Thanks for the help! I _think_ I know the characters inside and out, how'd they respond to things, and stuff like that, but it could all be in my head. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mew Midnight:** The mistletoe seemed the only way I could get them to kiss at that point in the story with out it making them OOC. It seemed to fit in to me, and am glad that others think so too! I was really tempted to make Zakuro shout out, "Pie, I love you!" and kiss him out of the blue when they were eating, but that seemed a bit strange to me. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I love your stories! How in the world are you going to update all of them, though? And I thought I have _my_ hands full with two stories… Well, I wish you good luck with that, and thank you for reviewing!

**A.N: HEY, MY SISTER JUST TAUGHT ME A TON ABOUT HAWAII! You see, after typing all these Review Replies, I took a break, and had my sister teach me all about Hawaii! Doesn't that rock?**

**Our story starts here: **(Kish: What's with the formality? T.G: I dunno. It looks cool, I guess- but you just ruined it! Ah well. OMG! I just took up 2 n' a half pages on word! Gosh I can blabber a lot!).

**-**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo woke up, she felt someone hugging her. Mind fuzzy from sleep, she couldn't think of whom it could be. Opening her eyes a crack answered her question in an instant. She was staring into a pair of golden-brown orbs, and felt herself get lost in them.

"Good morning, Kitten," he whispered into her ear. Then Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. Kish was in her room- in her bed with her…

"PERV!" she exclaimed. Kish looked confused, but then gasped (Kish: why would I gasp? T.G: Stop interrupting!)

"Kitten, you have such a nasty mind! I was just giving you a good morning hug!" "I do _not _have a nasty mind!" she exclaimed, a blush crossing her face as she flicked his ear in annoyance, getting a smirk in reply. After quickly kissing her, he teleported to the guest bedroom, leaving a very flustered Ichigo. The cat girl sighed. Why'd Kish have to be so irresistibly cute? Ichigo was interrupted from her thoughts by American Idiot, GreenDay.

Snapping her phone open, she heard a, "Hi Ichigo, na no da!" "Hi Pudding. What's up?" asked Ichigo, shifting the phone to her left ear. "Pudding needs to tell you- Bad Tar-Tar! No stealing candy, na no daaaa! Oh- sorry Ichigo! What I need to tell you is that we need to be at the airport by 2:30!" informed Pudding. "A.M or P.M?" asked Ichigo.

There was a muffled conversation that sounded like, "Hey! Pudding's using that, na no da!" "But Heicha wants phone, na no daaa!" "Hey- where'd the phone go? Pudding was using it!" There was the sound of a door shutting before everything went quiet. "Hello?" asked the cat girl.

"Oh, so she was talking to the old hag," muttered a voice on the other end. "Midget! You can't call me a hag if you're a midget!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Sniff… I'm not a midget! You're a hag!" shouted Tart.

"Pudding was trying to tell me whether we were leaving at 2:30 A.M or P.M! Dumb midget!" "I'm dumb? I'm not the one that's too old to know that it's already past 2:30 A.M!" Ichigo thought about this for a second. "Oh yeah… You're still a dumb midget!" "You're just jealous because I'm not a ha- hey! I was using tha-." Obviously someone had stolen the phone back from Tart. When Ichigo realized someone turned off the other phone, she put her cell back into her pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ding Dong!' _went the door bell as a maid went to open it.Mint was sitting in her bed, reading a magazine. Well, it would be more correct to say she was reading a magazine strictly on Zakuro.

She was startled by her thoughts when the maid said, "Miss Aizawa, you have a visitor." Mint was surprised. The only time she got visitors was when Ichigo or one of the other mews decided to bug her, which obviously isn't going to happen when they're leaving to Hawaii in a few hours.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened. Coal was standing there, as cute as ever with his hair slightly covering his eyes.

"Hello, Mint. I was wondering if you'd go on a walk with me at the park," he said.

Confused that he'd take her to the park, she nodded and said, "Let me just tell my maid I'm leaving. Bonnie, tell grandma I'm leaving!" As Mint shut the door after her, you could hear a maid, Bonnie, say, "I will get right to it, Miss Aizawa."

They got into a limo, and Mint was surprised when they arrived at… an amusement park. Mint had always wanted to see what it was like, but never had anyone to go with, and wasn't going to invite the other mews. They could be so annoying… The reason? This isn't _any_ amusement park, but one of the best, filled with the most rides, and very expensive to get into. Not like money would be a problem for them.

"Do you mind going here?" questioned Coal as he helped her out of the car. "Of course not. I've always wanted to go here, but I just wasn't able to. Thanks so much, Coal," said Mint.

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" asked Coal as they entered the park. "What about… The Screamer Activator Roller Coaster?" asked Mint. That was one where your feet have no support and you're turned upside down, going unbelievably fast and high. Coal grinned. "I always wanted to see what that ride was like." They walked hand-in-hand to the roller Coaster, and when it was their turn, both were wondering if this was the right decision. After all, it looked so scary... Neither wanting to back down, they took a seat near the middle, knowing that the back was as bad as the front, for the rollercoaster also went backwards.

The ride started slow, but with an odd jolt, everything became a blur, and it was obvious how the ride got its name. When the ride finally ended, both Coal and Mint had a lot of adrenalin (isn't that that natural energy you get when you're scared? I think so.).

After going on that ride, they could stand all the scary rides. There was a limo waiting for them, and Coal held the door open for Mint, quickly getting in after her. "Thanks for taking me. I had an awesome time," said Mint. Coal smiled one of his cute smiles (I like Kish's smirks better though…) and said, "I'm glad you had a good time. Thanks to you, I did as well." This caused Mint to slightly blush.

For someone rich, he's just so different. Sure, he dresses nice, but not richly nice. And the way he has his hair, with it hanging over his eyes, just above his chin, isn't a way that rich boys wear their hair. Normally they cut it short and comb it back, putting gel in it, but Coal used no gel or spray. He just wears it naturally, which is straight with a slight wave to it. One of the best parts about him is that he's kind and caring, good at sharing, and has many other lovable traits that most rich people aren't known to have.

When they got to herself, and Coal walked Mint to the door, she remembered something. "Coal, I forgot to tell you that you need to be at the airport by 2:30 today." Coal nodded. "I always have a bag packed just in case. I know my parents won't care, so that won't be a problem. I'll be sure to be there. Mint…" he said, looking at her. "I'll see you later." "Bye Coal," replied Mint as she went inside her house. The time was about 2:00. Mint decided to leave for the airport now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2:25, Ichigo's bedroom.) "WE'RE GONNA BE LEFT BEHIND! NYAAAA!" wailed Ichigo, who had just found her suitcase and travel backpack. Kish had left at two to get some things from his spaceship. Ichigo was too busy searching for her cell phone at that moment to notice.

Frustrated, she plopped onto her bed and started to cry. "There's no way I'll be able to make it! My friends are going to leave me behind!" She felt someone hug her. "Don't cy, Koneko. We won't be late. Just grab your stuff, okay?" Kish whispered into her ear soothingly. Nodding as Kish let go of her, she quickly got her stuff. Kish glomped her, and everything went fuzzy. When things came into focus, Ichigo realized she was in the airport, in the place where you drop off the luggage. When that was done, Kish teleported them to gate A5, which is where the plane is to pick them up. They noticed that everyone was there already.

Tart was trying to get away from Pudding, who was nearly suffocating him with a hug, Ryou was reading a book on something complicated next to Lettuce, who was reading a famous novel, Pai and Zakuro were staring at each other as if trying to figure out what to say, Coal and Mint were, to Ichigo's surprise, talking about the best amusement park rides. Keiichiro was advertising the café, helping out all the girls (find food places, where to sit, etc.).

Kish took a seat on the ground next to Pie and Zakuro, who were standing (I shall spell Pie's name both 'Pie' and 'Pai'). Unsurprisingly, Kish had dragged Ichigo to the ground next to him. "Will you be mine?" he asked Ichigo randomly, tilting her head up with his hand so their eyes met. Mesmerized by his gorgeous twin pools of gold, she nodded, kissing him. When they broke apart, Ichigo glared at him before slightly grinning.

"Of course I'm yours, you baka! But you're also mine." "Sure thing, Kitten. As long as you don't start dating Ryou or some other boy. I'll have to kill any of my competition," said Kish, causing Ichigo to glare at him before slapping him. "One: Ryou is dating Lettuce. Two: I love you. No one can beat your looks and personality. Three: I don't want you to kill a boy if he talks to me or asks me out. You know darn well that I'll say no to him."

"Fine, fine, I won't kill anyone… And I think Ryou's still crushing on you, so I'm going to go kiss you in front of him," said Kish, grabbing Ichigo by the wrists and dragging her in front of Ryou. "Let go of me, Kish! You're hurting me," whined Ichigo. Kish loosened his grip and looked concerned. "I'm sorry Koneko. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine now," assured Ichigo. Kish smirked and glomped her. "In that case, we can still have some fun." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, who kissed him back. When Kish pulled away from her, he eyed Ryou suspiciously. Noticing this, Ryou said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in love with Lettuce, not Ichigo." This caused Lettuce to blush and look happy, though she continued reading her book. Ryou had had his eyes on his book as he talked.

Some of the girls at the airport were staring at Kish jealously as he paid his full attention to Ichigo. They were even more envious at how she was being slightly bratty to him, and how he still seemed to like her. Little do they know that Kish partly likes Ichigo because of her feistiness.

Then the group heard a loud noise, and it was time to get on the plane. There were only 15 people on the plane, counting them. The rows were four seaters, and they sat in two rows next to each other, another row behind one of the two. It kinda looked like: LRMC IKTP, and behind that second one: K?ZP. If you haven't figured out, the left row had them in this order, starting from the window: Lettuce, Ryou, Mint, and then Coal. Next, across the aisle: Ichigo, Kish, Tart, Pudding. Behind them are Keiichiro, some man, Zakuro, and Pie. It was a five hour flight (I randomly came up with that. I know it's most likely false, but hang in there with me).

Half an hour into the flight, Tart and Pudding were both fighting about what the best kind of candy is, and Kish was beyond bored. Eyeing Ichigo mischievously, he said, "How's it goin', Kitten?" She stared at him, eyes slightly dull. "I'm so _bored_. There's absolutely nothing to do…" Kish smirked. That was exactly the answer he was looking for. "I know something we can do…" He leaned in and kissed her. It didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon…

When Tart and Pudding noticed, they made grossed out faces. "Eiiw. Pudding's grossed out, na no daa…" whispered Pudding. Tart nodded. "I can't believe he actually fell for that hag, and is kissing her. That's just so sick. Not only is he kissing someone, but they happen to be an old woman!" Ichigo pushed Kish off of her to glare at Tart. "You can't call me a hag when you're a midget!" the red-head yelled.

"Tart, I thought we discussed this already. No making fun of Kitten! And also, if you call her old, you're calling me old, because I'm a year older than her!" informed Kish. "What ever. She sure acts like a hag though," mumbled Tart, causing Pudding to giggle. Oddly yet thankfully enough, neither Kish nor Ichigo heard. Kish instantly went back to kissing Ichigo.

After two hours of this, Ichigo reluctantly pushed Kish off of her, causing him to look disappointed. "No fair, Kitty. We were just getting started," pouted Kish. "You can't just kiss me for the whole flight! We were getting weird looks from everyone, mainly people we don't know," informed Ichigo. "That's the reason? But if I kiss you, they know you're mine," muttered Kish before grinning and kissing her again.

Meanwhile, Pie was reading a medical book he had gotten from earth. Zakuro was restricting herself from punching the unknown man next to her, who kept giving her questioning looks, obviously wondering if she's Zakuro Fujiwara. Next to the window, Keiichiro was reading a cook book.

Ryou was reading a book that's so complicated; Tokyo Gal can't even read the title. Lettuce was trying to make a doll. Next to them, Coal and Mint were playing with a magnetized chess board (they exist! I have one!). Both of them had taken chess class, so it was a close game.

After a while, Kish finally stopped kissing Ichigo. Half an hour later, she fell asleep on his shoulder, and soon after, he rested his head against hers and fell asleep also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so cool, we're flying, na no da!" said Pudding. "That's nothing! I fly all the time with out an airwing!" bragged Tart. "Tar-Tar, it's an air_plane_, not _wing_. Mint can fly without it too, na no da!" informed Pudding. As they were fighting over flying, they didn't notice the flight attendant say, "We are now landing. Please stay seated. Thank you for choosing North airlines." Kish and Ichigo were both sleeping on each other, so they didn't notice either.

When the plane landed, Mint noticed that neither Kish, Ichigo, Pudding nor Tart were aware of that fact, and yelled into Ichigo's ear, "WAKE UP, WE'RE HERE." This caused Ichigo to jump with a start, waking up Kish. "What's up?" asked Kish, rubbing his eyes. "We're here," said Mint, getting Pudding and Tart's attention also.

When they all managed to get off the plane, they were standing on a sandy beach. It looked like it's 10 o'clock P.M, and everyone was drowsy. Ryou took a map out of his pocket. Everyone followed him until they reached their destination. Everyone looked awed by it with the exception of Coal, Mint, Ryou and Zakuro. It was a two story cabin! Every other cabin in sight was only one story, which is why it was so shocking (okay, okay. There were only three other cabins in sight, and they were really far away).

When they got inside, they discovered that it had three bedrooms with two beds and three bedrooms with one king sized bed. Kish smirked and dragged Ichigo into one of the one-bedded rooms. "We can share a bed, Kitten," he said. Ichigo glared at him. "Try anything perverted and you're dead." Kish looked at her innocently. "All I was going to do is cuddle with you and sneak a few kisses." Rolling her eyes, Ichigo went to the living room, which had three sofas seated in front of a TV that has three channels.

Pudding announced that Tart would share a one bedded room with her, despite Tart's protests. Keiichiro got a room to himself. Ryou took a two bedded room with Lettuce. Mint and Coal also took one. That left Pie and Zakuro, so they took the other two-bed bedroom.

When everyone was done putting all their stuff away, they met in the living room. After five minutes of just standing or sitting in that room, there was an awkward silence. "This is pointless! C'mon, Tar-Tar, let's go eat candy in my room na no da!" said Pudding. "Yeah- this is boring," agreed Tart, following Pudding to the kitchen. They heard a, "It came with candy, na no da! Pudding loves lollypops!" Realizing there was no point in standing around, everyone went to bed, soon followed by Tart and Pudding.

When Ichigo just stood next to the bed, staring at it dully, Kish rolled his eyes. He picked her up and put her on the bed, soon lying next to her. "Want a hug, Kitten?" asked Kish. Ichigo shook her head. The beds were King sized, so there was plenty of room for two people.

Zakuro walked into Ichigo's room and stood next to her. "If he does anything perverted, feel free to call me on your pendant. That way you won't wake the whole house, and you'll reach me instantly." With that said, Zakuro went to her room. Kish glared at the wolf mew before grinning after she was out of sight. "Hugging you isn't perverted, Kitten!" He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

Ichigo was ready to call Zakuro on her pendant, but found it quite comforting when he hugs her, so instead hugged him back, much to Kish's delight. (For the millionth time, you perverted people, Kish is only 14 and Ichigo is 13! They aren't going to do anything that'll bring the rating up. Sorry if I'm offending anyone, but this is the way my story is.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudding woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 12:05A.M. Perfect… Midnight! Tart had been awakened by the alarm also, and was now attempting to pull the blanket back over his head.

"Tar-Tar! You awake, na no da?" asked Pudding. Tart's answer was muffled because of the blankets, and Pudding took it as a yes. "Great! We're gonna go spy on everyone, but I need your help!" said Pudding. When Tart didn't get up, Pudding dragged him out of bed by the wrists.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" complained Tart. Pudding put a finger to her lip. "You'll ruin the plan! We're trying to be spies! You with me or not, na no da?" asked Pudding. "Well… I've always wanted to be a spy," said Tart with a grin. Taking that as a yes, Pudding ordered, "Follow me. We're checking on Ichigo and Kish first, na no da."

When they got to Ichigo and Kish's room, Pudding had to hold back a giggle. They were both clinging onto each other. "Jeez. How'd Kish get her to cuddle with him with out her calling Zakuro?" asked Tart. Pudding shrugged before motioning for Tart to follow her. They then arrived at Zakuro and Pies' room. They were both sleeping on a separate bed, wearing an identical emotionless face. Tart grinned as an evil plan popped into his head. He whispered it into Pudding's ear, who also grinned. It took ten minutes to finish the plan, and they stood back to admire their work. "This'll be good!" whispered Tart.

They then went to Ryou and Lettuce's room. They both had fallen asleep with a book in their hands. "Pudding has a plan now!" After telling Tart the plan, he smirked. "You're pretty evil for a midget." "No, Pudding's taller than you, na no da!" argued Pudding. Tart was about to argue when Pudding put a hand over his mouth. "We need to do the plan with out waking anyone up!" After doing something to them, they did something to Mint and Coal.

"What about Kish and Ichigo? Should we do something to them?" asked Tart. Pudding's innocent smile turned into one filled with pure evil and amusement. "Yes, na no da. But nothing that makes Kish look bad. He finally got Ichigo, and it would be mean to break them apart." Tart nodded with silent agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo woke up, she opened her eyes to see a pair of golden-brown orbs looking back at her. "Good morning Kitten. I'm getting up now, okay?" said Kish. Ichigo nodded.

When Kish started to get up, Ichigo was surprised when she was pulled after him. Both of them shocked, they looked at their wrists before gasping. Ichigo's left wrist was connected to Kish's right wrist- by handcuffs! She glared at Kish. "Did you do this?" she asked. "Yeah right! I may like following you and stuff, but the last thing I need is to be _stuck_ to you. I'll just teleport out of it," said Kish.

He disappeared, only to reappear in the kitchen. Kish then noticed that he had teleported Ichigo with him, and the handcuffs were still on… The green haired alien teleported to the bedroom, this time concentrating extra hard on getting out of the handcuffs, but all he did was teleport Ichigo with him, handcuffs still on- again.

"Well this completely sucks. How'd this happen?" asked Ichigo. Kish shrugged. "Have no clue. Why don't we go tell Pie. He might be able to do something about it." Ichigo nodded, and together they made their way to Pie's room.

"You're walking too fast!" complained Ichigo, trying to keep up with Kish. He picked her up bridal style- with some pain thanks to the handcuffs- and carried her to Pie and Zakuro's room, gently setting her down at the doorway. What they saw made them both gasp.

Both Pie and Zakuro were on the floor between the two beds, also handcuffed together- but differently. Zakuro's left hand was handcuffed to Pie's left hand (try to picture them doing something with their hands like that. It's way worse than having opposite hands stuck together with someone, because you can't stand side-by-side.).

Kish smirked before teleporting to his bedroom, forgetting that Ichigo was with him. "Perv!" she shouted. Kish ignored her, opened a dresser drawer, and pulled out a camera, quickly teleporting back to Earth and snapping a picture of Pie and Zakuro. "Sweet blackmail," he whispered. Ichigo slapped him. "You can't do that!" "Fine, I'll give you a copy, Kitten," said Kish. "Then it's fine," replied Ichigo cheerfully. Next stop: Ryou and Lettuce's room.

What they saw left them both in shocked silence. Lettuce's face was painted with pictures of lettuce all over it, and lettuce was all over her bed. Also, she was on the floor next to Ryou- with her right hand handcuffed to his right, and her left hand connected to his left, forcing their arms to cross.

Not even five seconds after Kish teleported himself and Ichigo back to the bedroom, they heard a scream. Kish teleported to the sound (which means Ichigo was dragged along) and was led to Mint and Coal's room, the only one they didn't check besides Pudding, Tart's, and Keiichiro's. What they saw left them wide-eyed. Mint's right hand was handcuffed to Coal's left, and her right ankle was handcuffed to his left.

"WHO DID THIS!" she screamed. After that came a lot of, "Ow!" and ," I can't get up!" sentences from the other rooms. Pudding and Tart were handcuffed also- but Pudding did that purposefully. She thought it would too suspicious if they were the only ones not handcuffed, though Tart wasn't happy with it at all.

"Everyone, meet in the kitchen!" exclaimed Mint. It took twenty minutes to help get everyone to the kitchen. Since Keiichiro wasn't handcuffed- though cheerios were all over his bedroom floor- so he was helping Ryou, Lettuce, Coal and Mint. Pie and Tart had just teleported to the kitchen, dragging their handcuffed partner along with them. Everyone finally managed to take a seat at the table.

Lettuce ended up having to sit on Ryou's lap, both of them slightly blushing. Zakuro and Pie just stood up, though no matter which way they turned, it was either really painful, or looked like they were trying to hug. Kish took a seat and put Ichigo in his lap. "Hey! I can sit on a chair!" whined Ichigo. "But I don't _want_ you to," said Kish, glomping Ichigo, pulling her left wrist with his right one while doing so. Ichigo would have slapped him if she could, but with his hug, he was pinning her free hand down.

Mint and Coal were both sitting on the floor, much to their dismay. Neither of them wanted to be where dirty shoes touch all day. Pudding and Tart were sitting on two of the chairs that they had moved really close together.

"First thing first- which one of you did this!" demanded Mint, so loud and threatening that Zakuro fell, knocking Pie down in the process, and landing on him, now sitting on his lap. "Sorry," said Zakuro as they both tried to get up, failing miserably. Keiichiro was too busy making breakfast to help anyone.

Kish took out his camera and took quick separate pictures of everyone in the room, then taking one of him and Ichigo. "Good ol' blackmail," he said aloud. Everyone looked at Kish angrily, trying to get up, but falling down. Well, except Tart and Pudding, who were no where to be seen. In truth, they were video taping the whole things and watching it upstairs, eating candy.

"We need to find a solution," stated Ichigo unhelpfully. "Handcuffs aren't made to come off with out a key. Screw drivers won't work, hammers will only make it tighter…" mumbled Ryou. "Okay, I have no idea. We'll be stuck like this forever."

"Well- at least this way Ryou can't steel Kitten from me," said Kish, getting a glare from Ryou. "I've told you already, I love Lettuce, not Ichigo," insisted the blond genius. "But you _used_ to like her, so who says you can't start to like her again?" questioned Kish. "I _used_ to have a crush on her, but I don't anymore. I told you that I have a crush on Lettuce, and I'm not lying," claimed Ryou.

"Prove it," said Kish with a smirk, getting everyone's attention, and causing Lettuce to turn bright red. "I shouldn't have to," replied Ryou. "Guess you don't like Lettuce," taunted Kish, causing Ryou to glare at him, then turn around, and kiss Lettuce for about five seconds. While they were kissing, Kish snapped a picture, no one except Ichigo noticing.

**_Knock knock knock_** went the door, getting everyone's attention. Keiichiro answered it and Kish teleported to the door (obviously with Ichigo), while everyone else was _attempting_ to move.

When Keiichiro opened the door, a girl who looked to be about 20 was standing there. She was wearing one of those skirt things they wear in Hawaii, a coconut thingy for a top, and had a lily flower in her black, silky hair, which went half way down her back, as straight and thin as paper. Her bangs were grown out, and she tucked them behind her ears, though quite a few escaped and partially covered her brilliant green eyes. She was about 5'6". She was very beautiful, and didn't wear an ounce of makeup.

"My name is Noelani. Do you want to go to the annual party?" asked the girl, Noelani. By now everyone was at the door, counting Tart and Pudding. "But we're handcuffed together. But don't worry, Kitten, you- we- can still take a shower," he whispered the last part into Ichigo's ear with a smirk, earning a smack in the face. "Kish, you perv!" exclaimed the cat girl.

"You're- handcuffed?" questioned Noelani (no- eh-lah-nee) with confusion. The group nodded in unison. When she got a better look at everyone, her eyes widened with surprise, but an idea came to her. "You can still go, you know. I can have an aikane (ah-kah-nay) drive you there if you want." "What's an aikane?" asked Tart. "It's Hawaiian for friend, and Noelani means beautiful girl from heaven," informed Keiichiro, who had studied the Hawaiian language before they left.

Noelani ran off and came back with a guy driving a big van that had pictures of flowers and palm trees on it. He was very masculine, and it looked like he worked out all day. In truth, he simply did a lot of manly work (collecting fire wood, chopping up branches, opening coconuts, playing with his two children, climbing trees to get food, etc. T.G: If they don't do this in Hawaii, well, in my story they do!).

"Bet I'm stronger than him," Kish whispered into Ichigo's ear, causing her to slap him again. "Oww… Kitten, does this mean you don't like me anymore?" pouted Kish, ears slightly drooping, eyes filled with hurt and- mischief. Not noticing naughtiness in his eyes, she looked genuinely guilty. "I'm sorry Kish. You're just so annoying. If it makes you feel better, I'll stop slapping you," said Ichigo.

Kish grinned and kissed her. When they pulled apart he said, "Jeez, Kitten, I didn't think you'd actually fall for that. Guess you can't hit me anymore." Ichigo glared at him. "You cruel, cruel boy! Don't you know it's bad to do that!" demanded Ichigo. "You like it when I'm cruel, and no, I didn't know it was bad to do that. After all, now you won't smack me anymore. It hurts more than you'd think," said Kish. Ichigo grinned. "I said I wouldn't slap you, but I never said anything about punching." As if to prove her point, she playfully punched his shoulder. "That isn't very nice, Kitten," whispered Kish, just getting a giggle in return.

Then it was their turn to get into the van, and Kish teleported them into it before the man or Noelani could notice that the two disappeared into thin air. That could be a problem…

It was a tight fit in the back of the van, but everyone managed to find a seat. Noelani was sitting in the front with the man, who they found out is named Peyton. Zakuro was, much to her unshown embarrassment, sitting on Pie's lap, Lettuce on Ryou's, thanks to Tart and Pudding. Oddly no one had noticed that the two youngest had slipped the handcuffs off already, and were just sitting together because they felt like it.

When they got out of the car (with much help and pain), they saw that they were at the beach. There was a bonfire blazing in the late sunset, chairs set around it in a circle, kids roasting marshmallows, a band playing unknown music, and people dancing. Noelani saw that Mint and Coal were also stuck by the feet, and whispered something into Peyton's ear, who nodded, picking up a hammer. He walked over to Mint and Coal, who were sitting on the ground, both looking slightly annoyed.

He kneeled down in front of them. "Give me you ankles," ordered Peyton. He used all his strength, and the handcuffs on their ankles exploded- along with the hammer. "Well- that was my only hammer. Guess everyone else is just going to be stuck together." Mint and Coal were still connected by the hand, and it was quite uncomfortable, but nothing compared to Zakuro, Pie, Ryou and Lettuce.

Then they started playing music that the authoress actually knows, and right now they were playing Fall out Boy, Dance Dance. Kish helped Ichigo off the ground and brought her to the dance floor. "Care to dance, Kitten?" he asked, though it was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer. Ichigo nodded before kissing him.

Mint and Coal were also managing to dance, Zakuro and Pie were both off to the side, Lettuce was making dolls, and Ryou, who had gotten bored and was helping Lettuce make the dolls, asked her to dance just then. Blushing, Lettuce nodded. It took quite a bit of effort to get to the dance floor with their arms crisscrossing, but somehow they did it.

Pudding and Tart were on a tree just a bit away, watching with amusement. "Should we take the handcuffs off tonight, na no da?" asked Pudding. Tart thought for a second. "We'll undo Pie and Zakuro's and replace it so they can walk side by side- same thing with Ryou and Lettuce. Then we can add more tricks…" whispered Tart evilly. "Pudding likes that idea! What about we get up at 1 A.M, na no da?" asked Pudding.

Tart thought about this before nodding. Then they burst out laughing at the scene below, and the evil plan they had for their unsuspecting victims. They would set the alarm clock when they got back to the cabin, and would give everyone a big surprise in the morning…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Sorry it took so long to get out! Hey, I was reading this other series of manga (that I can _not_ find on fanfiction!) called Kamichama Karin (this is a major spoiler, so don't read on if you're reading this manga) and was stunned by what it said/ showed. The girl in the story has a crush on and older boy named Kirika. Well, when he gets hurt, his shirt opens a bit- and he has boobs! Karin was in love with a girl and didn't even realize it! That's so sick… Thinking you love a cute boy who likes you back, when they turn out to be a girl. Now she loves some other boy, I think. Why am I telling you this? To get it out of my system. I just had to type it, or I won't be able to stop thinking about how odd it is. And freaky, and gross, and weird…

Pie: (glares at TokyoGal) why'd you handcuff Zakuro and me together?

T.G: _I_ didn't, Pudding and Tart did!

Zakuro: Thanks to you.

Kish: I wonder what Tart and Pudding are going to do to us next…

Ichigo: Boyfriend or not, I _do not_ want to be connected to you. I need personal space!

Kish: Not my fault. Blame the wonderful authoress.

T.G: (Blushes) You're so sweet, Kish! (glomps him.)

Kish: Jeez, it's really bad when the authoress is a fan girl…

T.G: Yeah, because I can make what ever I want happen! (Gives evil smirk)

Kish: (sweat drops) And what exactly do you mean by that?

T.G: MWAHAHAHA! Don't worry Kish, I adore you, so you shouldn't worry. It's everyone else who should be worrying, and all thanks to a young monkey girl and short alien boy…

Tart: You better not be talking about me! I'm not short!

T.G: Kish, do the honors.

Kish: Well, I really like the story, so… R&R!

T.G: You only like it because Ichigo's handcuffed to you, and loves you.

Kish: Duh.

T.G: Kish, you're so adorable, cute, hot, and sexy!

Kish: O.O

T.G: What, it's true!

Kish: Sure… Thanks, I guess… (whispers) weird authoress. Best not to get her angry if I want to stay with Ichigo, though.


	18. nother Chappie

TokyoGal: Yayness! I've finally updated! You see, first I update one of my stories, then the other, then this one, then the other one, then thi-

All: We get it!

T.G: Oh- heh heh. Guess I got a bit carried away.

Disclaimer: I don't on TMM (duh!) and got this title from NarutoxAna-Ki. (Waves) Thankies NarutoxAna-ki!

T.G: If anyone's watched all the episodes of D.N. Angel and also wish it ended differently- email me. Why? Because the ending is driving me nuts. It was good, but at the same time it wasn't. Why am I typing something that barely makes sense? So I won't give away any spoilers.

T.G: By the way, the characters going to Hawaii is the epilogue of the story. That's why there's not a lot of conflict. I don't think a sequel would be necessary.

T.G: For now on, Dark from D.N.Angel will be helping me with my stories! He isn't here yet, though…

**Please read Kitten Hikari's and Mew Midnight's stories!**

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**SainGirl101: **Yes, only Sain's allowed to make fun of the weird authoress, Kish! But Sain and Tokyo Gal are buds! So it's all good. And now- Sain, you will get to see what happens. Yayness! Not even I know what happens. I come up with this stuff as I go…

**MewOfFire: **I like how you think! And I agree- jump ropes and duct tape (especially duct tape) work on annoying munchkins… (AKA: Sibs.). Though once, when I had gotten a bike lock, my sister was really annoying that day, and kept trying to get me in trouble. She kept telling lies to my mom, which- thank goodnessly enough- my mom didn't fall for. But y' see, my sister made me so mad that I used my new bike lock to attach one of her stuffed animals to something. And she really loved that stuffed animal (then again, she loves all of them). This bike lock wasn't the kind with a key, and only I knew the code- so she stopped lying, and before bedtime, I gave it back to her. It was funny and sad, but trust me- she deserved it. (She was lying, fake crying, anything to get me into trouble, and all because I didn't feel like playing with her. It's not like I was abandoning her, because she could always play with my brother.)

**MewKosho: **I was thinking about having their hands tied with ropes, but then handcuffs came to mind! Isn't that awesome? Much better than my other ideas. Yes- KishxIchigo fluff is the best!

**MewMeiko: **Yep! I'm super obsessed with Kish! Though for some reason, I think I'm starting to like Dark from D.N. Angel more… maybe I should add the reasons I like _him_ to my profile too. Yeah- maybe when I get my mind straight on which Anime/ manga guy I like best. NEways, thankies for reviewing!

**MewMidnight: **So I did a good job making up Coal? Thank goodness. (By Coal I mean the character). And Tart and Pudding- they're the perfect characters to cause mischief. I thank Mia Ikumi for that. Love your stories, by the way! They rock! Thankies for reviewing!

**Cherryl: **(smiles brightly)Glad you like the story!Hope this chappie's good also! Arigato for reviewing!

**AppleCake: **The reason why I'm best at writing the couple KishxIchigo is because it's the one I really want most. Ever since I read the last manga and saw the last episode of anime, I've wanted to see those two together- and writing fanfiction was a perfect chance! Glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing, and I will try and make this one long too!

---------------------------------------------------Chapter---18------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tart was having a wonderful dream. He was in a gigantic pile of candy, and was allowed to eat as much as he wants!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_. Tart jumped with a start after hearing this, stopping his dream in the process. He glanced at the clock, and grimaced. It was 1:03A.M. He pulled the blankets back over his head, only to have them yanked off.

"Tar-Tar, get up na no da!" ordered Pudding. Remembering what had happened last night when he disagreed, he jumped out of his bed. "Good Tar-Tar! Now time to get this plan started…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(8:30A.M) Zakuro and Pie had had to share a bed, and the handcuffs made it so personal space wasn't an option. When Zakuro woke up, she was surprised to see that the handcuffs had changed hands- now Zakuro's left hand was attached to Pie's right.

It was the same for Lettuce and Ryou, but they weren't awake yet. Zakuro closed her eyes and went back to sleep, only to be awakened by a scream five seconds later.

Pie and Zakuro both jumped onto the floor at the same time, and landed in something sticky. "I can't move my feet," stated Zakuro. When she looked down, she saw that her bedroom floor's covered with fly strip (you know- those double-sided sticky things). She couldn't get out of her room, and neither could Pie.

"I can't teleport," informed Pie. "Why not?" questioned Zakuro. "It takes some extra effort to teleport with another person- though obviously Kish doesn't notice this- and the fact that I'm stuck to the ground (he doesn't mean standing on the ground. That'd be different) means I can't teleport with out teleporting this room with us. Then the cabin would collapse," he explained. Zakuro simply nodded.

That's when they noticed that pomegranate pie was all over the floor, stuck to fly strips. And even more- how did they not notice?- both Pie and Zakuro were standing in one of the pomegranate pies. "Yuck," acknowledged Zakuro.

When Ichigo woke up, she couldn't open her eyes. When she tried to rub them, she realized the problem. Something was on her eyelids! She took them off, and looked at them. She was holding two strawberries.

"Hey Kitten. What's with the strawberries?" asked the green-haired alien. When she had moved her wrist, Kish had woken up. "No! C'mon- let's go check on everyone," suggested Ichigo. She was about to get out of bed, when Kish grabbed her arm. "_What _Kish?" she demanded. "Look at the floor," said Kish. Confused, Ichigo shifted her gaze to the ground, only to see- duct tape. That would've hurt when coming off…

"Oh… Thanks, Kish… But how are we gonna get out of here?" questioned Ichigo. Kish smirked before teleporting them to the living room.

When Mint woke up, she took a quick glance of her room, and gasped at what she saw. There were mint gum and leaves everywhere, and coal randomly placed far and wide. When she put a hand to her hair, she felt leaves- mint leaves. Someone had made her a tiara made of mint leaves and gum.

As soon as she looked at Coal, she saw that he wasn't much better. Fake coal (since real coal stains) was placed on his eyes. Mint took the coal off of Coal (that sounds funny!) and threw it onto the floor.

After gently shaking Coal awake, she took another look around the room. It seemed safe as long as they can avoid stepping in coal.

"Want to go get breakfast?" questioned Coal. Mint nodded. They managed to dodge every piece of coal, but it didn't matter. When they walked out the door, they didn't notice a string, and tripped over it. Within a few short seconds, the two of them were covered in milk. "GRAAA!" screamed Mint.

Coal was just as grossed out as Mint, but tried to calm her down anyways. "I'm sure it'll wash off," he said. "Yeah, but for it to wash off, we'd need to take a shower or bath! Which, by the way, I am not doing with someone else! Especially a boy!" Mint pointed out.

When Keiichiro woke up, the first thing he noticed is that the word, "Keiicheerio," is painted all over his walls. Cheerios were all over his bed.

When he walked to the living room, he saw Kish and Ichigo, who gasped at the site of the pastry chef. Keiichiro raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, you-you…" stuttered Ichigo. Giving up on the two teens to tell him, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Pictures of keys were drawn all over his face (KEIichiro)!

He giggled in amusement. "Keiichiro, why are you giggling? That's gay, man…" mumbled Kish. Ichigo nodded with silent agreement. "Gomen, I don't normally do that," apologized Keiichiro.

Meanwhile, Lettuce was woken up by someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of brilliant blue ones looking back at her. "Nani? Why'd you wake me up?" she questioned. "Look around the room," ordered Ryou.

Lettuce obliged, and gasped at what she saw. Lettuce was painted on the walls and scattered on the floor. Pictures of grey cats with green bandanas tied around their neck were also on the wall, and in the center of the room was a stuffed grey cat (it was never alive. It's a beanie baby).

Her left wrist was attached to Ryou's right, so when she tried to get up, she instantly fell back down. "Ano… Ryou… is it okay if we go to the kitchen?" she asked. "Sure," he replied. It took some effort, but they managed to get off the bed.

On their way to the door, Lettuce tripped on a strategically placed skateboard (don't ask where Tart and Pudding get this stuff) causing her to fall over, bringing Ryou down in the process. She landed face first in a- lettuce pie? Ryou landed face first in pumpkin pie. The pies seemed to be extra sticky. Ryou and Lettuce both managed to get the sticky stuff off of their faces.

Unable to get up because they kept slipping on either the pie or lettuce, they did the only thing that came to mind- grab each others opposite hand to balance each other as they stood up. It worked, but there was a tiny problem…

"Our hands are stuck," Ryou acknowledged. They slowly and painfully made their way to the kitchen.

Everyone except Zakuro and Pie were in the kitchen. Tart's left wrist was handcuffed to Pudding's right, Pudding had Oreo pudding all over her face, and Tart had what looked like pop tarts smeared on his (remember, they don't want to look suspicious).

Kish smiled evilly before taking out his camera. "MORE sweet black mail," he muttered. "And I'll make sure we both have copies, okay kitten?" asked Kish. Ichigo grinned before nodding.

Then a question popped into the cat girls mind. "Ryou?" "Ow- yeah, baka strawberry?" asked Ryou, hands still stuck to Lettuce's. "How long are we staying in Hawaii?" Ryou stopped struggling for a second before answering. "We'll be going home in three days. We can't stay here forever. After all, then the café would go out of business, and Ichigo wouldn't get to work everyday."

All the mews with the exception of Zakuro and Lettuce, who was too busy, trying not to bump heads with the blonde, gasped. "Ryou, are you really saying that we still have to work at the café?" demanded Ichigo. "Of course. Mew or not, you're still my best worker. Though you do slack off a lot," said Ryou thoughtfully.

"Well, I won't be able to work _every_ day, because I'm going to Kish's planet with him every other week, you baka!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Fine. Then Lettuce will be announced the best worker," said Ryou. Ichigo and Kish glared at him.

"Don't be mean to my kitten. Obviously you're just jealous that _I_ am handcuffed to her, not you." "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in love with Lettuce. How do I know that _you're_ not jealous of _me_ because I get Lettuce?" taunted Ryou. "Because I died for Ichigo," Kish pointed out (volume 7 in manga. Remember? The mew aqua brought him back, thank goodnessly enough!).

They kept shooting looks that could kill at each other. They were only stopped when Ichigo suggested, "Why don't we go to the beach? I know we're handcuffed, but we only have three days! We might as well make them last." Everyone nodded with agreement, and was sorta happy, until Kish said, "So how are we going to change into are bathing suits?" That stopped everyone dead in their tracks. They hadn't thought of that.

Ryou was the first to interrupt the silence. "Keiichiro, can you find a way to unstick Lettuce and my hands?" Keiichiro took a quick glimpse at their hands before getting a towel and pouring milk onto it until it was drenched. Keiichiro did something with the towel and Ryou and Lettuces' hands that the author couldn't see, because his back was in the way. Within seconds, their hands were free- almost. They were still handcuffed…

Everyone painfully made their way to their rooms. Kish just decided to teleport Ichigo and himself to his room. No one noticed that Pie and Zakuro had carpet stuck to the bottom of their feet. Guess they did find a solution to getting out of the room…

When Kish and Ichigo got to the room, Ichigo was glaring at her adorable boyfriend. "I am NOT changing with you in here with me," she declared. "Then how are you going to go swimming?" he asked. "It doesn't matter! Either way, I can't get dressed with handcuffs!" exclaimed the cat girl. "Well- I could always close my eyes while you're getting dressed. But don't worry- you don't have to shut your eyes when I am." Saying this earned the alien a smack in the face. "PERVERT!" she screamed, getting the attention of the whole cabin.

Everyone remembered that Zakuro would take care of this kind of stuff, so Pie teleported Zakuro and himself to Kish/Ichigo's room (Pie and Zakuro cut the carpet that the fly strips –the one their feet were stuck to- were jammed to).

What they saw was Kish trying to put his hand over Ichigo's mouth. When he saw Zakuro, he knew he was too late. "What did he do?" demanded Zakuro. "He said something perverted!" informed Ichigo. Kish took a step back from Zakuro, dragging Ichigo along in the process.

Being the clumsy girl she is, Ichigo tripped over Kish, causing him to fall on the bed, her toppling after him, only to land in his lap. _Well, at least I didn't fall in an even more embarrassing position- like I did with Masaya on my first date with him, _thought the cat girl.

Kish rapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "See? I told you she's more of a perv than I am," taunted Kish. "Ichigo hasn't done anything perverted," Pie plainly stated. Kish glared at the other alien. "You just had to go and state the obvious, didn't you? And by the way, I didn't _do_ anything perverted. Zakuro plainly stated that she'd help Ichigo if I _do_ something perverted, not _say_ something perverted," Kish pointed out. Ichigo rolled her eyes. Realizing that this fight was going no where, Pie teleported back to his room, bringing Zakuro along in the process (duh).

Kish picked Ichigo up and walked to the door, closing it before walking back to the bed, gently setting Ichigo down on it and sitting next to her. "I promise I won't look," he said sincerely. Ichigo looked for any hint of mischief in his eyes, but found none. "Fine. But you have to turn around, too," she ordered.

Kish raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You know how painful that would be?" Ichigo shook her head. Then she turned so she was facing the opposite direction of him, only to have her wrist feel like it was on fire. "Owwie! Fine- what about we stand back to back?" Kish thought for a second before nodding.

Somehow, the whole house managed to change into their bathing suits with out having to call for Zakuro, though it was very painful. Everyone kept accidentally twisting their arms in painful positions. Everyone except Tart, Pudding, and Keiichiro. The two youngest in the house had taken off their handcuffs and taken turns in the bathroom getting dressed. When they were done, they put the handcuffs back on.

Half an hour later, everyone was in the living room, wearing a bathing suit. The following paragraph may be boring because it just describes what they are wearing. It's not exactly important. So if you don't like descriptions, skip over it. It won't change the story; just give you a better idea of what the people look like.

Everyone except Kish and Pie had their hair 100 percent down. Ichigo was wearing a pink two piece with strawberries all over it, and showed her every curve (Much to Kish's delight…). Mint was wearing a tan-kini, or what ever they call those things that show your belly. It was blue and had pictures of birds. Lettuce was wearing a green one piece that showed most of her back. It was decorated with pictures of dolphins (I know her animal is a finless porpoise, but how many bathing suits do you know that have those on it?). Pudding was wearing an orange and yellow one piece that was decorated with pictures of monkeys. It had a cute towel wrap (or what ever you call those bathing suit skirt things) on it. Zakuro was wearing a purple bikini with a few pictures of wolves on it. The boys were wearing… what ever boys wear to swim. Well- what ever Kish was wearing was dark green, Tart's was red, Ryou's was grey, Keiichiro's is brown, Pie's is black, Coal's was navy blue, and some other man that no one knows was wearing pink. Everyone was wearing a pair of flip flops that match their outfit.

Everybody somehow managed to get to the beach, though people kept tripping. When they got there, they were surprised by how beautiful it is. There's a brilliant sunset in the horizon, causing pink rays to pierce the sky. The ocean looked clean, and had a delicious taste that scented the air when the gentle breeze blew by. A few palm trees swayed in ever so slightly in the wind.

"Ryou… I can't swim…" admitted Lettuce. "I won't let you drowned," the blonde assured. Pudding dragged Tart to the ocean so they could play in the water. No one had noticed the two youngest no longer had handcuffs, and were playing tag. Zakuro and Pie both simply took a spot on the sand (lying on a towel, duh). Pie read a book, while Zakuro worked on her tan. Coal and Mint were both swimming, because they knew that the ocean is very clean. Somehow Ryou had gotten Lettuce to agree to let him surf. Kish and Ichigo were both standing in the shallow part of the water.

"Kitten, this is boring… Can't we go farther out?" asked Kish. Ichigo shook her head. "No! What if I get stung by a jelly fish?" Kish rolled his eyes before grinning. He swiftly picked Ichigo up and carried her bridal style into deeper water that came up to there middle, and when a wave came by, up to their shoulders. This way you could either swim or stand. Ichigo was slightly trembling, and when Kish set her down, she was clinging on to him for dear life.

"Kitten, I couldn't let you drowned or drift to sea even if I wanted to," Kish pointed out, gesturing to the handcuffs. Ichigo stopped trembling and loosened her grip on the cute alien.

Meanwhile, Keiichiro was just sitting on a towel, when Noelani (from last chappie) walked up to him. She was wearing a bikini decorated with flowers.

"Would you like to swim with me?" she questioned, brushing a strand of silky black hair out of her brilliant green eyes. Keiichiro said one of those charming lines he always says to girls before agreeing to swim with her (T.G: I like Kish's bratty comments better… Dark: You just ruined the mood of the story. T.G: DARK! YOU'VE ARRIVED! Oh- on with the story…).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the cabin, it was somewhere around 9 o'clock. They were going home the day after tomorrow, and figured they should get some sleep if they're going to enjoy their last full day here.

Tart and Pudding still had quite a few ideas up their sleeves…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Too bad Tokyo Gal doesn't know their ideas, and she's the one typing this.)

T.G: Okay… This chappie is my most boring one yet. If anyone wants them to NOT have a last day at Hawaii, and just go home, and then I make an epilogue to the epilogue, tell me. Because I don't know what else to do with them at Hawaii…

Dark: You could have them go to sleep most of the day because they accidentally took a Claritin D.

T.G: That would make the story boring- more boring. Besides, for most people, Claritin D's give them energy. Now if I take one, on the other hand, I get SLEEPY, and I mean it. No fair…

T.G: I would love for you peoples to visit my website and sign my guest book! You don't have to check out my site if you want, but I would appreciate it if you signed my Guest-Book. Just go to my profile, and it'll tell my homepage.

Kish: Review Please! And in your review, remember to tell the authoress whether this chappie was boring. Also tell whether we're staying at Hawaii the next day, or going home. If you pick going home, she'll- (asks T.G what she'll do) make a second epilogue. If you pick stay at Hawaii, it'll be like this chappie, but even more boring…


	19. Hawaii and a plane trip

TokyoGal: Jeez it took me long to update… The reason? My great grandpa is in the hospital, and I wanted to visit him a lot. Then I had back-to-school shopping, which I still haven't finished. I used the time I had at home to type up two chappies of my other story. So please don't flame me because of the lateness!

Dark: …

T.G: So what was I doing? (The authoress has been forgetting things _way_ too often, like she'll go downstairs to get water, but when she gets downstairs, she doesn't remember why she's there and goes back upstairs. Then she remembers and goes back downstairs. Then the whole process starts over again)

Dark: Since she's having another one of her weird let's-go-to-la-la-land attacks, I'll do the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: TokyoGal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, got this title from NarutoxAna-ki, and brought me over here from the manga D.N.Angel. ILoveKisshu gave TokyoGal most of these ideas in this chappie! Butter Fingers gave her an idea too.

**Please read Kitten Hikari's and Mew Midnight's stories!**

Dark: ((whispering)) TokyoGal's starting to be more aware. That means she can thank reviews.

Dark: ((normal voice)) TokyoGal, time to thank reviewers! Unless you want me to do it for you, that is.

TokyoGal: …so my brother, mom and I wear the same shoe si- huh! Oh, no way! _I'm_ thanking the reviewers! Dark, you can help me, but not do it for me! And why is mischievous spelled that way? I thought it was pronounced 'mischivious'! I'm confused over that word…

**Thank You for Reviewing:**

**AppleCake: **Another day in Hawaii? Okies! Glad you like the story so far! Meh- I have a headache… I shouldn't be typing when I have a headache, because it might distract me, and then the chappie'll be bad… NEways, thankies so much for reviewing!

**MewMidnight: **Yeah, Tart and Pudding fit the job as prank masters perfectly! Glad you like that chappie! Thankies for reviewing!

**MewMeiko: **I've only watched D.N.Angel, and think it's pretty good. But that's just me. And Kish is the best! A few friends of mine and I had a fight over Kish, so I decided, after a while, I'd get Dark. Thanks for the review!

**SainGirl101: **Yep, I want everyone to know that Dark is _mine_! Well… that's a bit over exaggerating, but… Dark: But what? TokyoGal: I dunno. And yeps, TokyoGal and Saingirl101 are friends! Yayness! Thankies so much for reviewing!

**Butter fingers: **You're right, someone should investigate their room sometime… In fact, that's an awesome idea! Thankies for reviewing!

**TheFoxGirlKitsune: **Yep, I'm pretty sure I'll do an epilogue to the epilogue. Thankies for reviewing!

**ILoveKisshu: **OMG, those are such great ideas! Thankies so much! And I _guess_ you could have Kish… After all, I have Dark! I still think Kish is the best, but Dark's my second favorite manga/anime boy. Thankies for reviewing! And the ideas!

**MewKosho: **Yeps, crazy happenings rock! I love your stories too! Thankies for reviewing!

**BlackDevil: **Glad you like the story! Thankies for the review! Reviews make me sooooo happy!

**MewOfFire: **The good thing about my sibs is that they look up to me. That means they at least respect me… I'm the oldest, yes, but my brother is a year and a half younger than me, my sister three years. Some people think my brother and I are twins, because we're almost exactly the same height. What does any of that have to do with anything? I dunno… Well, thankies so much for the review!

**MysticKittenMew: **I love the Kish/Ichigo pairing too! Oh- but I think you've noticed by now. About the handcuffs and Ichigo's powers… I'm dumb and don't think ahead. But I found an excuse to why Ichigo can't get the handcuffs off with all her powers! She needs to use her hands to use her powers- both of them- and you can't do that with handcuffs. She also needs moving space to transform (at least a bit of moving space, that is). Glad you like the story! Thankies for the review!

**MostUnlikelyAngel: **Glad you think my story's funny/amusing! I've never practiced writing humor, so I'm not the best, which is why I didn't give this story a genre. I don't think anyone could get bored kissing Kish… Meh! You weren't supposed to hear that! Thankies for reviewing!

----------------------------Now-----------time------------for------------the-----------story-----to---------start-------------------

Ichigo felt something sharply pull on her wrist.

_Dumb handcuffs; now they've come alive and are going to eat Ryou. That's actually a pretty good idea… _Ichigo mentally slapped herself when she realized her previous thoughts. _Jeez, I must be tired or something. Otherwise just crazy._

When the cat girl opened her eyes, she had been expecting to see a white ceiling, or Kish's green hair. Yes, she saw green hair, but it wasn't Kish's hair…

That's when Ichigo realized who her right arm was handcuffed to. It was connected to… "Lettuce!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo was handcuffed to Lettuce, who was handcuffed to Kish, who was handcuffed to Ryou, who was handcuffed to Ichigo's other hand.

They were all handcuffed in a circle where they were facing towards the middle of it, and couldn't see around them. Yes, Ichigo wasn't standing _next_ to Kish, but she was standing _across _from him, which is worse in ways. Ryou and Lettuce were also standing across from each other, obviously, but they didn't notice.

Then Ichigo noticed something else, and burst out laughing, waking Kish, Ryou and Lettuce up.

"Kitten? What's so-." Kish then burst out laughing too. Ryou saw the two girls, and managed to keep a straight face for about five seconds, but… then he started laughing also, just much more quietly.

Lettuce blushed, not knowing what was happening. When she saw Ichigo's face, she realized that the same must've happened to her…

The next thing Ichigo knew, they were in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. "How'd we get here?" she questioned. "That'd be because of me, Kitten. Just thought that you- and Lettuce- should be able to see your new faces," answered Kish.

"I can't see anything besides all three of your faces!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Everyone just sit down. I have an idea," informed Ryou. "What if I don't _want_ to sit down?" questioned Kish with a smirk. "Don't forget that you're handcuffed to me. I'm sure I could easily pull you down, with Leyyuce and Ichigo' help," Ryou pointed out. Kish glared at the blonde.

"Okay… this may sound odd, but it's going to take teamwork just to sit down. On the count of three, sit down. One…two…three," said Ryou emotionlessly. Everyone quickly sat down. "Now what, genius? How're we going to get up?" demanded Kish.

"I want us to be able to be facing out. I hope that's a skort and not a skirt, Ichigo," said Ryou. Ichigo gulped. "And why'd you say that?" "Because Kisshu the pervert might get to sing the London France song," whispered Lettuce, somehow knowing Ryou's plan.

"Don't call me by my first name! Call me **_Kish_**! Not **_Kisshu_**! And I'm not a perv, though I have to admit I'd be intrigued to see Kitten's underwear…" Kish confessed. "Kish, if I could smack you right now, you'd be SO dead!" exclaimed a blushing Ichigo. "And if we weren't handcuffed right now, I'd kiss you," stated Kish. Ichigo simply glared at the boy.

"Here's the plan. Ichigo has to try and turn around, and while doing so duck her head under the handcuffs. Then everyone else will try it," said Ryou. Ichigo did just that, and… "So Kitten wears pink underwear with a red ribbon!" said Kish with a grin. "GRAAA! It so sucks not being able to smack him!" the cat-girl exclaimed.

Within half an hour, everyone had finally finished. It was quite painful, but it worked. Then the group turned so Lettuce and Ichigo could see their faces.

"NYAAAAA!" screamed Ichigo. Both she and Lettuce had fake mustaches with black outlining their eyes. It was all done in permanent black marker. (Thankies ILoveKisshu!).

"Don't worry Kitten, I'll still kiss you," assured Kish. "Can't you go one day without a kiss!" demanded the cat girl. Kish gave an are-you-really-asking-me-that look. "Of course not; I need at least one kiss from my kitten every day! After all, Kitten'd be miserable if I stopped kissing her." "NOT AH! THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!" screamed Ichigo.

"Ow, my ears, you baka strawberry! If my ears are damaged, I'm docking your pay," confirmed Ryou. Ichigo simply glared at the blonde.

"I hear the rest of the house… they're in the living room," stated Kish, before teleporting them there. What they saw caused them all to burst out laughing.

Kish pulled out his camera and… Since it was in the hand that was handcuffed to Ryou's the blond genius could easily steal it, which is exactly what he did. "NOOOO!" shouted Kish and Ichigo in unison. "Our sweet blackmail!" Ryou smirked. "Not anymore."

Mint was handcuffed to Coal, who was handcuffed to Pie, who was handcuffed to Zakuro, who was handcuffed to Keiichiro, who was hand cuffed to- Noelani?.! They were in a straight line, not a circle.

All the girls had mustaches and black around their eyes. Keiichiro had red lipstick and pink eye shadow on. His hair was in two braids on the side of his head.

"Omigod, Keiichiro, did the mystery people do this to you?.!" questioned Ichigo, soon after starting to laugh again. "Actually, no. I did this to myself," the pastry chef answered truthfully. Everyone stopped what they were doing to give the man an odd look. "He's not gay, because he's started dating me. He just did this for fun," informed Noelani. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, where are Tart and Pudding?" questioned Mint. "Probably still sleeping," answered Keiichiro. "Awe! That'd be so kawaii!" exclaimed Noelani. "Only one way to find out," stated Zakuro. Kish and Pie understood. Within five seconds, they were all in the two trouble-makers room. What they saw caused them all to gasp.

Pudding was trying to put handcuffs on Tart's wrist, along with hers (duh), while Tart was trying to draw a fake mustache and blackness around her eyes with black permanent marker. When they realized everyone was looking they had a oh-no-we've-been-caught-we're-guilty-but-let's-try-and-pretend-to-still-be-innocent look.

"This isn't what it looks like, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed to the now glaring faces. "I think it is. I also think I'm in a mood for revenge," said Mint. "I am too," agreed Coal. The rest of the room, with the exception of Tart and Pudding, nodded in agreement. The two youngest looked like sheep that were cornered by a wolf.

Just as everyone lunged for the two, they disappeared.

"GRA! THEY'RE SO DEAD WHEN WE FIND THEM!" exclaimed Mint. "You guys are all retards," said Ryou. Evertone shot him death looks. "Mind repeating that, Ryou?" questioned Ichigo angrily. "Yeah- you guys are all retards. You should've gotten the keys for these handcuffs from them, and _then_ attacked them," replied Ryou. Everyone's eyes widened.

They were all thinking along the lines: '_OMG, Ryou is right!' _Kish was thinking, '_Great. Now I have to wait even longer to give Kitten a kiss.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tart had tried to teleport to somewhere safe, and ended up at a private beach.

There was a forest of palm-trees behind them, and the ground was all sand. In front of them was even more sand, and beyond that the ocean.

"Tar-Tar, Pudding wants to play in the ocean with you, na no da!" whined Pudding. Tart thought for a second. "Mm… okay," he replied. Pudding grinned before shouting, "I'll race you to the ocean, na no da!" They both took off, tripping every other step on either rocks or sand. They got to the ocean at about the same time.

"Pudding won!" exclaimed Pudding. "No way; I so beat you!" argued Tart. "Whatever you, say, Tar-Tar, but… Tag, you're it, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, tagging Tart before running, steps slowed a bit by the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're leaving at 1 o'clock, so we have a bit of time to find them," stated Coal. "You guys should start looking for the key first," said Mint.

After half an hour of searching, Ichigo, who had been searching under the pillows, exclaimed, "I found it!" The group she was handcuffed to all jumped, causing them all to fall, and Ichigo to lose her grip on the key.

"Jeez, Ichigo, you didn't have to knock your group down," said Mint, before picking up the key. Since she's on the end, she has a free hand.

"I can't get it open!" she exclaimed, twisting the key to the left. "Righty tighty lefty loosy," reminded Lettuce. Mint blushed realizing her mistake before turning the key to the right. With a _snap_ the handcuffs had come off her hand. When she got Keiichiro free of handcuffs, she said, "You open the rest. I need to go drink some tea," before walking out of the room, probably to the kitchen where the tea is obviously kept.

In fifteen minutes, everyone was free. Kish gave Ichigo a mischievous grin before teleporting in front of her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Kish!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "Kitten, you can be so mean! You still push me away when we're going out!" Kish pouted. Ichigo rolled her eyes before kissing him.

"It's 12 o'clock. That means it is lunch time," informed Coal (T.G: don't ask how that much time passed. I have no clue).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tar-Tar, Pudding's hungry, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. They had been swimming for a while, but now Pudding was trying to bury Tart in the sand. "GAA!" Tart screamed, as a red creature pinched his nose. Pudding laughed as she picked the creature up. "It's only a crab, Tar-Tar!" Tart glared at the creature, before teleporting above the sand pile. He grabbed it out of Pudding's hand and threw it at the ocean. "I hope you die, you demon!" he shouted after the crab (which didn't die. It just landed on some sand and started looking for a new victim). You could hear a high pitch squeal as it landed.

Pudding's eyes grew wide. "Tar-Tar, you made it cry, na no da!" Tears started to fill up in the monkey-girl's eyes (meanwhile, the crab was secretly cackling behind a nearby rock, glad its plan had succeeded).

"Uh… What about we go back to get some lunch?" questioned Tart, forgetting that everyone wanted to kill Pudding and him. Pudding instantly grinned before glomping Tart. "Okies, Tar-Tar; Pudding's hungry, na no da!"

Within a few short seconds, they were in the kitchen of the cabin, surrounded by- three blue-haired teenage boys that had Mohawks?

(the following paragraph isn't important)

They all had nose, lip, and an eye ring(s), along with one earring. They had tattoos everywhere, counting on their faces'. The oddest part was that each of these tough looking boys- was wearing a sparkly black dress with black high heels! There were long, black wigs on the side. It looked like they were trying to put make-up on.

Finally one of the teens noticed Tart and Pudding, who had just been standing there, shocked by what they just saw.

"Randy, two peeps are spying on us!" exclaimed one of the three boys. "Paper, you're right!" said Randy. "Book, Randy, what are we gonna do?" questioned Paper. "Do NOT tell anyone what you guys saw!" ordered Book. Tart and Pudding nodded in unison, before Pudding jumped out of Tart's arms and ran up to the one named Paper. "Pudding, wait!" called Tart, attempting to grab her arm and pull her back, but missing her by an inch.

"Pudding wants to play dress-up too, na no da!" she exclaimed, before glomping Paper. "Uh… Sure… don't tell anyone what you saw! You spyers can leave now," said Book. Tart ran up to Pudding, glomped her, and then teleported again, leaving three very confused cross-dressers. (Kish is not a cross dresser, by the way. That's just the style the boys wear on his planet! That's why all three aliens wear outfits where their belly can show. It's just a style.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichiro was making some pancakes, eggs, and turkey bacon for lunch (T.G: Those are my fav! And yes, he was making them for _lunch_), and the room was very silent. That's why when a _pop_ was heard, it sounded ten times louder, causing everyone to jump at least a foot in the air. That's when they saw Tart and Pudding, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Their looks of hunger for food turned into one's for revenge.

"Pudding no wanna be killed, na no DAAA!" cried Pudding, bursting into tears. Their gazes melted once again, this time into forgiving ones. (Well, Mint hadn't been helping in the first place. She had been sitting at the side drinking tea…)

Lettuce gave Pudding a hug. "Don't worry Pudding. We won't kill you. Why don't you and Tart take a seat at the table?" asked Lettuce, abnormally brave. Then again, this was her friend she was talking to. Pudding grinned and nodded, before pulling Tart to the table, seating him in the chair next to hers.

After they were done eating lunch, Zakuro said, "You should all start packing."

Half an hour later, they were all ready. "We should make our way to the place the airplane will come to," stated Mint. Everyone nodded before walking to where the last plane had dropped them off.

"Pudding bored, na no da…" stated Pudding, as she sat down in the sand. She quickly jumped onto her feet and poked Tart. "Tag, you're it Tar-Tar!" she exclaimed before running in a random direction, soon followed by Tart.

Kish pulled Ichigo to the ground and set her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Kish! What're you doing!" she demanded. "Hugging my favorite Kitten, of course!" he replied cheerfully. "You must be so happy that I love you now…" she mumbled. Kish grinned at this. "I'm happier than you can imagine."

"So what happened to Masaya?" questioned Ichigo. Kish glared at hearing the name. "Oh yeah… stick boy. What happened to him?" questioned Kish. Mint smirked. "When the girls found out he was cheating on people, they kicked him to death and then left his body in the river. Quite a while later, Lettuce and I also took care of him. Now he's dead." Kish's grin was restored at hearing that, and Ichigo's mouth dropped.

"He's _dead_! As in no longer alive?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, Ichigo. You're so slow," replied Mint. "So Ryou's now with Lettuce, and Masaya's dead. That means that there'll be no one to steal Kitten from me…" Kish mumbled, but since Ichigo wasn't even two inches away from him, she heard. "Stop being so… jealous, Kish," said Ichigo. "How can I be jealous if you're sitting in my lap, not someone else's?" questioned Kish.

Before Ichigo could answer, the plane arrived. "Tart, Pudding, time to go!" called Ichigo, as Kish helped her up. The two munchkins (Tart: I'm not a munchkin!) ran back to the group.

The plane had only three other people other than them.

Keiichiro was last in line, but out of no where came Noelani. "Noelani, I thought you left an hour ago," said the pastry chef. "This is a small island, and I want to see more of the world. That is why I'm coming with you," Noelani insisted.

"Ryou!" called Keiichiro. "Yeah?" replied the blonde. "Noelani is coming with us." "I guess. No other people are allowed to tag along. Only her. Pilot, I'd like to pay for one more person," said Ryou, pulling 150 dollars out of his pocket (I have no clue how much it costs. It was a private first class plane, so it's really expensive).

Then they all got into their seats. The rows were, from the window to the next window (A means aisle): PTZP A LRIK.

Next row: NKMC A ?.?.?.?

Pudding and Tart were playing thumb wars, Pie and Zakuro were talking about how humans can be so uncaring and ungrateful, and Mint and Coal were talking about how sitting on the ground had once killed someone. This time, Kish didn't have as much luck with Ichigo.

"Kitten, why don't you want a kiss?" the green-haired teen questioned with puppy dog eyes. "Because I feel like taking a nap!" she exclaimed, angered that he wouldn't stop asking that. "Kitten, why didn't you say so? If you want your beauty rest, I'll be glad to let you have it. You look so pretty already, I don't see why you need it though," said Kish, before pulling her as close as he could to her with the seatbelts on.

"Kish, what are you doing!" she demanded. "Giving you something- well, some_one_- to lay your head on," said Kish. Ichigo thought for a second before slowly nodding. "Well, you are beyond cute, so I guess," replied Ichigo, before resting her head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep. Not even five minutes later, Kish also fell asleep, keeping Ichigo in a tight embrace even then.

Meanwhile, Keiichiro was deciding on whether or not whether to tell Noelani about the mew mews, when Masha flew in front of his face, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Masha has message from Ryou, Masha has message from Ryou!" said the puff ball. "Yes, Masha?" questioned Keiichiro, not having the need to punch the creatures face out like a certain authoress does (T.G: It repeats things way too much. Don't get me wrong, I still think it's adorable). "Ryou says you're allowed to tell, Ryou says you're allowed to tell!" informed Masha, before flying back over to Ryou, who had decided to take care of it on the airplane (T.G: that was after Ichigo tried to beat the robot into rubble. I don't think I showed you guys that part…).

"Noelani, there's something very important I should tell you," stated Keiichiro. Noelani looked at him, tucking some black hair behind her ear. "Do you know about Tokyo Mew Mew?" he questioned. "Yes- they're that crime-fighting team from Tokyo, Japan, right?" questioned Noelani. "Yes. You promise you won't tell anyone or freak out?" Noelani nodded. "Yes, I promise to both."

"Well, then I can tell you. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro are all mew mews. Kish, Pie, and Tart are the aliens that used to be attacking Earth. As you can tell, we've more than befriended them… And Ryou is the leader of café mew mew, and also the owner of café mew mew. I am Ryou's assistant and the chef," informed Keiichiro. Noelani's emerald eyes widened. "Wow; that's so awesome! Kish and Ichigo are such a good couple, Tart and Pudding are adorable together, and Pie and Zakuro have a lot in common. That's why it's so awesome you befriended the aliens. I already promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I promise again," said Noelani, eyes full of sincerity.

Meanwhile (again), Tart and Pudding had gotten tired of thumb war and were fighting over whether candy drops or lollypops are better.

"Lollypops have a stick so you can savor the flavor, and can also put the wrapper back on and save it for later, na no da!" said Pudding. "With candy drops you enjoy all of the flavor at once, which makes it taste better; you don't have to worry about holding the stick or throwing away the wrapper when you're done, either!" remarked Tart. "You have a good point, Tar-Tar, which is why I decided that white chocolate is better than milk chocolate, na no da!" decided Pudding. "What! No way! Milk chocolate is so much better!"

Next to them, Pie and Zakuro were having a deep discussion. "Humans are so blind to reality," remarked Zakuro. "I agree. They don't even notice what's right in front of their face," said Pie. "I can't blame you for trying to take over Earth. Humans can be so cruel and evil. There are still quite a few good humans, though, so it all evens out in the end," replied Zakuro.

"Yes. There are indeed quite a few good humans. That's why I don't feel bad about losing to you people and creating a truth with mere humans. Though Mew Mews are more than mere humans, they're not naturally that way." "Ryou didn't even give us a choice to be a mew mew. I was so mad at him," said Zakuro. "At least we got to meet each other," Pie pointed out. "That is one thing in my life I don't regret," informed Zakuro. Then they started talking about how hard it can be to work with people who just don't understand and let their feelings get in the way.

Lettuce was wondering whether she should interrupt Ryou from his book, when she felt a pressure on her lips. That's when she realized Ryou was kissing her and kissed him back. When they broke off the kiss, Ryou said, "Since I just finished my book, there doesn't seem like there's much to do, so why don't you tell me some of your hobbies and things you like?"

Lettuce, face flushed from the kiss, started, "What do I like? Well… I like making dolls, taking walks in the morning and listening to the birds chirp their unique morning songs, helping others," she kept naming things for quite a while, before asking Ryou, "Is there anything you like to do?" "Yeah. Tease Ichigo, surf, sleep in, stay up late on my computer reading fanfiction- wait a sec, I brought my laptop… Why don't I get it out?" Lettuce nodded.

Then Ryou pulled his laptop out of his backpack, turned it on, and went to fanfiction. "I've never searched the anime/manga section," he informed. That's when he found something that he had never expected. In the anime section he saw that one of the sections said Tokyo Mew Mew…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TokyoGal: So how'd you like this chappie? Oh, and I need some help. Should I make it so he finds this story on fanfiction, or pretend that this story isn't in fanfiction?

Dark: Why the heck did you add that! What was the point!

TokyoGal: So I could continue the story, of course! Now, for you wonderful reviewers, could you please tell me if I should continue with what I just did about fanfiction, or delete that part from the story? Hey- I have school in less than a week! OMG!

Kish: Review and help the authoress make these decisions!


End file.
